Jurassic Apocalypse
by Jurassic Unicast
Summary: Sequel to Jurassic Park 3, before Jurassic World was announced, BioSyn take control of the island and open up a new park. This story sees the return of all the characters from Jurassic Park 1 minus John Hammond.


Prologue

In July 1991 an island off of the coast of Costa Rica was bought by a billionaire, entrepreneur named John Alfred Hammond. He created a genetics company called InGen which went on and designed a Park of genetically modified dinosaurs, which in his eyes would change science forever. His idea and dream was to capture the imagination of the entire planet. In July 1993, John Hammond invited scientists to give a so called 'outside opinion' and sign off the Park, for it to finally open its doors to the public. These were Named Dr Ian Malcolm a chaos theorist and mathematician from Texas, Dr Alan Grant, a palaeontologist from Montana and Ellie Sattler who was Dr Grant's 26 year old student Paleo botanist also from Montana. The horror and Trauma that the three scientists endured whilst on the island was diminished the minute they set foot off of the island due to law suits. They had to remain quiet, and are still silent at this present day.

BioSyn, a rival company of InGen, formally owned by a man called Dr Lewis Dodgson, was always in InGen's shadow due to lack of funding and always being behind on research. Dodgson had his own dream to create his own Park. Lewis Dodgson employed colleagues who worked for John Hammond at Jurassic Park, gaining information and tried to obtain DNA samples to skip Ten years of research, time and money. Dodgson mysteriously went missing on an illegal expedition; his body has yet to be found. His son Richard Dodgson took over the company, and has been doing so ever since his father's unknown death. He has been working hard, developing patents and creating his own DNA of prehistoric animals over the last twenty years. With InGen finally coming to an end, Richard Dodgson finally might have his chance to create the most advanced amusement Park the world has ever seen.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Inevitable**

August 10th 2013

The sky was very dark and gloomy as the rain fell harshly to the ground in drenching sheets. Inverness was particularly prone to bad weather. The cemetery was packed full of business men, lawyers, family members and some local police officers all condoling their thoughts and prayers to the deceased man currently being buried. Ellie Sattler, a qualified Professional of Paleo botany, was now forty five years old. She was standing underneath an umbrella all dressed in black, tears were rolling down her rosy red cheeks from the cold weather. Her thick blonde, wavy hair was tied back in a bun... She felt herself drift off into a day dream as she stared down at John's coffin in the heavy down poor. _{She imagined being back at Jurassic Park twenty years ago. The jungle was thick and dense, the Raptor was chasing her out of the fenced area of the compound, the power now back on in park! "RUN! RUN!" She said as she saw Alan Grant. The memory as vivid as the day she left Jurassic Park twenty years ago}._

Ellie stood perfectly still, staring out as the heavy rain splattered the umbrella next to Lex and Tim Murphy who were Hammond's grandchildren. Her dear friend and ex-partner Alan Grant, and Ian Malcolm were also present. Hammond was dead. The Grandchildren were now no longer children at all. Lex was a woman with a family of her own, with thick Blonde hair, dressed not too dissimilar to Ellie, tears also rolling down her face. Tim was now a Medium built young man of 26. He was dressed very smart in his black suit his mousy brown hair now in a short spikey style, almost having a James Bond look to him. Next to him despite the funeral, Alan Grant couldn't help but wear his Stetson style hat, which stood out, but made him recognisable immediately. Ian Malcolm, the tallest by several inches of the group was dressed all in black with tanned skin and smooth, quiffed hair.  
"I would like to say a few words," Grant said. The remainder of the family and friends turn and look at grant as he prepares his speech, "John Hammond was a loving grandpa and father who had a real vision in what he believed would make this world an even more amazing place than it already is. His intentions may have been wrong at times but his heart truly was in the right place, rest in peace old man."  
"Th-a-ank…You Doctor Gr-a-ant, that was beautiful," Lex said, as tears rolled down her face. She was deeply upset by her grandpa's death. The man was in his early 90's so she knew the inevitable was going to happen. Hammond had been fighting medical problems for the last 10 years, in and out of hospital. For the last few years Lex would take her children to see their great grandpa to brighten up his day at hard times. She truly cherished this moment and this was really hard for her to come to terms with. Ellie walked over to her. She said, "Lex, we are all here for you sweetie, let's go and get dried up and celebrate your grandpa's life, huh?"  
"O-kay" Lex said after sniffling and wiping her tears.  
Across the graveyard, was a parked, black Mercedes with tinted windows. A balding man, around 40 in a black suit got out of the car and slowly headed toward them. Finally getting to the Group of them, he said, "We need to talk." Whilst all looking bemused he then handed Lex and Tim a note and walked off. The note says, **BUSINESS OPPORTUNITY, BE AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE DOCKS AT 22:00. THIS WILL BE WORTH YOUR WHILE.**  
"What on earth was that about?" Malcolm said, "Something is definitely dodgy about that guy, at least wear black socks with a black suit! My instincts telling me not to trust him Timmy." said Malcolm sarcastically but genuinely in his head he was actually concerned.  
"Lex don't worry we have your back." Ellie said.  
The Wake was at a beautiful hotel outside the city. It had an ambience that gave off a vibe of power and money. There were waitresses and butlers offering people champagne and caviar, as they made their way across the hall. As time went on more people arrived from the funeral shaking off their umbrellas and grabbing what food and drink remained at the side on the luxurious, spread buffet.  
"Lex? Tim? Are you ready to go?" Ellie asked.  
"Yeah sure, I need a drink," Tim said, "let's get changed and go to the bar up town, I could do with livening up." And they all left.  
It was a cool night, with a slight breeze in the air. It was currently 21:50p.m all five of them were waiting patiently at the secluded place at the docks as suggested for this mysterious man to turn up. Malcolm looked at his watch and slipped his hands in his pockets. Suddenly some head lights appeared in the distance and before too long the car pulled up close by. The man got out of the car and walked toward them.  
"Please don't have a gun." Malcolm muttered under his breath, Tim produced a smile, the others not so amused. The man had a document in his hand enveloped with **THE WILL OF JOHN ALFRED HAMMOND** on the front. He then handed it to Lex and Tim who had a very confused look on their face.  
"Don't tell me there's another Park, Jesus Christ!" said Malcolm. Tim Exclaimed, "It states that that Lex and I have been left some DNA samples of dinosaurs!" Grant an Ellie looked at them both in complete shock.  
"Where?" Grant asked.  
"It's in his safe, in a freezer at his stately home. It also says from grandpa, a message." Explained Tim and he read it out loud to the others.

 _ **Dear my lovely Grandchildren Lex and Tim,**_

 _ **Don't be afraid to ask for help! THEY (You know who I mean) can use their Public profiles to help you both get the funding and government permission and can rebuild the Park. Best wishes Grandpa Xxx**_

The scientist's looked at each other in utter disbelief, the cheek of John Hammond they thought. The suited man then approached them each individually and gave them all a business card sized envelope  
"I'll be in touch!" the man said and he left. He got in his car, sped off into the distance and out of sight.  
They all looked down at their cards it read…..

RICHARD DODGSON  
BioSyn Engineering  
020 678 5549

Malcolm took the will out of Tim's hand and studied it carefully, with a bemused and concerned look on his face.  
"I can't believe that old man still wants his dream to happen. Does he not remember what happened twenty years ago!" questioned Malcolm.  
Tim, still upset with the death of his favourite Grandpa, grabs the will and the card and replies to Malcolm, "If you won't help me I'm sure there will be plenty out there who will!" He said.  
"Listen kid too many people have died because of John's dreams and we were the lucky few to survive." Malcolm replied.  
Malcolm walked off with frustration and got into his car and revved his Audi Engine and drove off.  
Grant put his hand on Tim's shoulder and says, "Let's talk about this over a drink, shall we?"  
"Sure!" replied Tim. After a few minutes of composure and reassurance they all drove home their separate ways.  
It was 7:00pm that evening, the mysterious, black suited man pulled up in his black outside a factory surrounded by 8 foot tall spiked, iron gates. From the outside the factory looked state of the art. It had huge 30 feet high, cream coloured walls with a big Glass circular window that had a 50 foot diameter at the front. Through this you could see escalators going up many floors. The man could also see that the factory went along way back, at least the size of 4 football pitches. The other side of the Black Iron gates had a 20ft tall archway with a slogan ' _ **BioSyn: We make your future'**_ written across it at the main entrance. The entire grounds were fenced in with large stainless steel panels and barbed wire on top, similar to that of a Penitentiary.

There was a speaker intercom at the entrance to the factory.  
"Can I help you?'' said the voice.  
"Yes please. I'm here to see Richard Dodgson?"  
"Password?" The voice said.  
"Operation Dinopark," said the suited man.  
"One moment please…" replied the voice.  
"Ahhh Mike any news on our scientists?'' said the new voice.  
"Sir I think we have a problem!"  
At that instance there was a loud buzz sound and the big iron gates clinked and hydraulically opened in front of him. The suited man then drove off toward the factory entrance. 

**Chapter 2**

 **San Diego**

21:00 San Diego, California  
The last bit of sunlight set in the far distance over the horizon and the city was starting to come alive as the street lights turned on one by one.  
After a long flight back from Scotland, Grant, Malcolm and Tim stopped off at drinking bar called 'Johnny's' just on the out skirts of San Diego. The bar was small. You could tell that only locals came there to drink. There was one barman behind the bar serving drinks to the two other guys that clearly had a long day at work and came in to have a drink before they went back to their miserable lives. The Duke box was playing country music in the back ground. The room had a comfort feeling, that any guest would be welcome.  
Malcolm took a swig of his cold beer. "So Timmy what are you going to do? You're not planning on making more mess than ... Err Mr Hammond did are you?" He said sarcastically.  
Grant said, "Yes I'm not as young as I once was Tim."  
"Yeah I know, I know!" Tim said. "Guys you have both been through what I have, and my grandpa's dream was to get this Park working. Listen I have a degree in business management now, with your help and professional opinion, I think we can keep his legacy going!" He said  
"Why am I always right all the time" Said Malcolm rolling his eyes.  
"What!?" "Do you not thinks it will? or can?" Tim asked. He was starting to get tired of their Luddite attitudes. His grandfather wasn't a lot different.  
Malcolm said, "Err did you not see my broken leg? Or. Or…the complete failure, which I must say I predicted, of the Park last Time? I've err said this to your gramps before you cannot contain life!" Not unless you like having limbs missing!" He exclaimed.  
Grant forced a smile of the naivety of Tim's idea. Grant looked at Tim and put his hat on the bar. "Look kiddo, we will Sort this mess out one way or another" He said. "The last thing I want is a Dinosaur apocalypse, Malcolm is right! As hard as it is to say it!" Malcolm laughed at Grants gesture toward him.  
The silence is broke as Tim's phone rings and displays…

CALLING…  
RICHARD DODGESON

ANSWER. IGNORE

"You going to get that?"Grant said. He then looked at Malcolm in deep concern.  
Tim let out a sigh, stood up and pressed 'answer'.  
"Richard?…..Yeah I can talk"… There was a pause. "Just with a few old friends, what's up?" Tim said.  
Grant and Malcolm both mouthed 'Richard?' to each other. Both really confused and concerned that Tim is on first name terms with a business man neither of them know, they continued to listen in on the conversation. Tim looked and saw what was happening, so decided to take his conversation elsewhere and walk off and outside of the bar. He can do this himself he thought. Malcolm was holding his bottle of beer in one hand and eating peanuts in the other watching Tim as he walked outside the entrance to the bar. Malcolm looked at Grant who now seemed surprisingly relaxed considering what events just happened, he checked his PDA and signalled the waitress for another round. Malcolm nodded in approval. Several minutes went by and the door opened. Car horns beeped as cars went past outside. It was Tim back from his deep conversation. Tim eventually sat at the table and took a sip of his beer.  
"What did that guy want?" Malcolm asked in a stern manner. "Oh he heard of grandpa's death and he wanted to send his regards" Tim said.  
"That was nice of him" Grant said "I Bet he is up to something."  
Tim said, "He also mentioned about a business opportunity on the island" There was a pause…"he spoke briefly about a large support team? And how they are ready to fulfil Grandpa's wishes?" He said.  
Malcolm slammed his fist on the table with frustration…"That bastard!"

 **Chapter 3**

 **San Jose**

San Jose, Costa Rica 06:00: The rain was beating down heavily in the tropical wilderness. The heavy raindrops were splashing on the large fronds of the lush, green, tropical trees. The rain spread in sheets swaying in the wind and up above the thick clouds made the sky dark grey.  
Doctor Cortez just finished his late shift at the local Clinic in Santa Maria. He was a man in his early Thirties with black hair and tanned skin. Cortez packed up his things n left the building. It was still quite dark outside. In the car park the lamp post was still lit, illuminating the floor around it. Deep puddles were everywhere. Cortez stood in the doorway under an arch at the hospital doors. The rain continuously fell so Cortez decided to run to his car with his brief case held over his head sheltering himself from the rain. He briskly felt for his keys for his car and started his journey home.  
Cortez started the car and put on the radio. The condensation on the windows was terrible, he couldn't see a thing. He wiped the inside of his windscreen and put the car in gear and proceeded towards his villa three miles outside the village in the horrific weather. The wipers were moving fast, Cortez still couldn't really see a thing anymore than 50 yards in front of him. The rain was that hard! Suddenly there was a loud crack that almost sounded like an explosion. It was thunder, several seconds later there was a flash. The lightning brightened up the entire sky, "Vamos! Vamos!" he said in Spanish, "I just want to get home!" Ten minutes had past.  
Cortez slammed on his breaks! A blur of brown went straight across the road.  
 _'What was that'_ he thought. His heart was pacing as he thought he nearly hit a local wild boar. He loved animals and that would have been awful for him. The wild boars tend to scavenge in bins around the village. Well surely it was just a bore, he thought. DASH! Another brown blur across the road again!  
"Son of a Bitch!" he shouted. Cortez slammed on his breaks almost losing control of the car making it skid over to the side of the road and stopped the car in the lay by. He immediately felt around to find his phone.  
RING… RING... RING… RING… he decided to call his friend Juan Morelez who works at San Diego zoo.

"Hola? Juan, its Cortez?" He said,  
"Si, how are you?" Morelez replied.  
"Great, listen my friend, I have a question? Are there any native birds or lizards in Costa Rica that are tall and run on 2 legs? Because I think I'm seeing things!" he said.  
"No! No! My friend, it must have been a wild Boar or your mind playing tricks!" Morelez said.  
"But it had 2 legs!" Cortez exclaimed. "It was the size of a man! Similar looking to an Ostrich?"  
"Hmmm…" Juan replied bemused and there was a pause. "Are you sure? Try sending me a picture on your phone!" Morelez said.  
"Okay my friend, Adios."  
"Chao!" and the phone went dead.  
He sat there in his car on the lay by in utter confusion. The rain had now stopped and the car had yet again got steamed up from the condensation. Cortez opened his window of his car to get some fresh air. Maybe he was seeing things, he thought to himself. He climbed out and rested his water bottle on the car roof. There in the distance was what looked like a large Bird, the size of man, on two legs. From what he could make out, the animal had powerful muscular forelimbs with two huge claws on both feet, about a hundred meters away alongside the road. Cortez took out his phone and focused on the animal. He zoomed in and his mouth fell open in amazement. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Was the myth true?_ He thought. Could this really be what he thought? Could it really be, a Dinosaur? It all happened so suddenly, first he heard some snarls from the side, followed by a loud smash, and a heavy weight on his back ... he managed to break free from this blind attacker until he was dragged backwards toward the foliage. He Gripped the floor with all his might, he produced thick drag marks in the ground desperately clawing himself away. He kicked and he kicked and finally got free. He was breathing heavily now. His heart was pacing so hard it hurt his chest. Jesus he was frightened. He felt his side and saw that his hand was now covered in blood. There was a sudden stench of rotten flesh, almost nauseating. He heard others nearby as the snarls got closer. "Go away!" "Back off!" He screamed. The attack came from behind. Cortez then felt a searing pain in his abdomen, he felt cold as the animal tugged at his near lifeless body and then finally it all went black...

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Conspiracy**

The sound of birds started chirping as the sunlight shone through the window of Alan Grant's bedroom. Around the room the dust particles floated in the air in the sunlight as it shone onto the variety of fossils half submerged in rock on his desk. Above that on a varnished shelf lay some small teeth, a metatarsal joint and the resonating chamber of a Velociraptor. This was a carefully crafted piece of art made from his ex-colleague Billy Brennan. He was very skilled and specialised in cranium scans, and was fascinated on how these animals communicated to one another. This is what encouraged his work. He has now moved on to doing other dig sites across America.  
In the early millennium Billy and Alan excavated over a dozen Velociraptor skeletons in Montana in the blistering heat of 2001. The full displays of which, are currently in the museum of natural history in New York. This exhibit Grant visits whenever he can, when he eventually gets away from his own work in Snake Water. Grant opened his eyes. He still had his clothes on from the previous night. There was a vibration and his phone started ringing on the bedside table. 'RING RING….RING RING….RING…RING'  
From the hall way Ellie popped her head through the door to check if Grant was awake and said "Alan, are you going to get that?"  
"Huh"? Grant popped his head up from his pillow. "Hold on." He said. Grant steadied himself up, wiped his eyes, turned the TV onto the news and then reached over for his phone. It displayed _**MUSEUM….**_  
"Hello, Dr Alan Grant here, kind of." He said.  
"Doctor Grant? It's Lan Wou from the museum," Said the voice in a Chinese accent. "We are having an issue with one of the skeleton structures of the Ornithomimus. Would you be able to pop into the museum and help us piece it together?" He asked.  
"Surely there must be other people that can assist you?" Grant stressed. Lan Wou carried on talking to Grant on the phone. Grant drew his focus onto the news… The reporter was standing outside of what looked like a crime scene. There was a banged up car in front of dense foliage. The car was in terrible condition. Surrounding the area was blue and white tape with the words _'Police, do not cross'_ written on the side.

' _It appears that Doctor Cortez was driving home from work last night when he was brutally murdered. It appears that there were several suspects who surrounded his car smashed his window, dragged him out of the car and killed him brutally. The victim appeared to have scratches and large lacerations all over his dismembered body. After police checked into Cortez's phone records, the victim made a phone call to a man named Juan Morelez, an animal specialist at San Diego Zoo just moments before he was attacked. Forensics' are currently looking into this further.'_  
Grant, with an expression that could only be described as seeing a ghost, stopped Lan Wou mid conversation.  
"I will call you back." He said. Grant hung up the phone and moved closer to the TV.  
"Everything okay Hun?" Ellie asked.  
"Ellie, look at this." He said  
"Who is Dr Cortez?" She replied  
"It doesn't matter who he is just listen to what happened." Grant insisted.  
Ellie watches the report and asked for an explanation.  
"It just doesn't seem to fit." Grant said, "The scratches and lacerations… hold on I am going to make a call." Grant opened his phone. "Get me Juan Morelez, San Diego Zoo please." He said impatiently.

Grant was currently sat upright against the bed panel with frustration thrust upon his face trying to get through to Morelez. The person who happened to be at the zoo at the time Grant rang, was unfortunately just the cleaner finishing off their shift that night before their journey home. Grant then asked the cleaner how to contact Morelez, in reply Grant then wrote down Morelez' personal phone number and saved it in his phone.  
Grant got out of bed and immediately dressed himself. He brushed his teeth, and washed his face staring at himself in the mirror; _I looked a lot older now_ he thought. He then dried up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast before heading down to the museum.  
Grant had been apartment sharing with Dr Ellie Sattler who recently went through a divorce with her husband, all of which became rather difficult for her to deal with alone. Grant, being a good friend for many years, was there for her when she truly needed it. The same as she had for him in the past, they had a lot of history. Without her he wouldn't be here today.

"Hey, morning Ellie, something smells great!" He said walking into the kitchen. Ellie had her back to him over the cooker making breakfast. The steam from the pan rose high to the ceiling.  
"Yeah I'm cooking bacon, you want some?" She asked.  
"Sounds great" Grant replied and sat down at the dining room table on the other side of the serving bar. Grant shuffled on his seat and then pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to find TIM MURPHY through the menus.  
"Hey Timmy its Alan, how are you?"  
"Great thanks Dr Grant. How are you?" Tim said  
"Yeah I'm ok Timmy" Grant said, "Listen, I was just wondered if you would like to come down to the museum to help me fix up a dinosaur skeleton?"  
"Really?" Tim said excitedly, "That sounds awesome."  
Tim had always loved dinosaurs and had a compelling amount of enthusiasm, even after the trauma he went through twenty years ago. The chance to mount a dinosaur in a museum felt like dream come true to him.  
"Meet me there in an hour" Grant said, "There is something I want your opinion on. Plus we can have a chat about that Dodgson guy too!" He said. Grant then smiled at the thought of Tim acting like a big kid. It was just as he remembered back in Jurassic Park. _The geeky eight year old boy obsessed with dinosaurs_ , he thought.  
"You're on! See you soon!" Tim said, and hung up the phone. 

**Chapter 5**

 **San Diego zoo**

It was still early morning in San Diego. Apart from the occasional engine noise from the main highway, the only noises came from birds in the trees close by. The sky was slowly getting lighter by the minute as the sun slowly rose on the horizon. Juan Morelez arrived at the zoo entrance at San Diego zoo in his dark green uniform, gathered his keys out of his pocket and went inside the newly furnished visitor centre. It still, surprisingly to him, had a strong smell of paint as he entered as if it was only done yesterday. It had almost been a week since the decorators left the zoo.  
Morelez was a short, stocky man of 32 with jet black short hair, dark stubble on his face and a cheery personality. He had a native Mayan look about him. Morelez moved to California from Riviera Maya, Mexico three years ago. Having experience working at one of the nature Parks nearly most of his life, his knowledge was exceptional. This only made moving to San Diego Zoo a _must_ for him. It provided more money and more opportunity in a career.  
Morelez strolled across the reception and into the staff room. The reception was completely deserted. After all it was first thing in the morning. He opened the door and switched on the light and walked inside. The room was painted emerald green with posters advertising " _ **conservation**_ " on the oval walls all around the room. There was a vending machine in the far corner that provided snacks and drinks; there was also a notice board. Morelez walked over to the notice board to look at his shifts for today.

"Hmmmm... Ah Zebra and Giraffe barn first." he muttered to himself. He then gathered up his things and left to do his duties. Morelez walked past the large elephant statue outside the weather and looked at the sky. _The weather was going to be warm today,_ he thought. He checked his watch; 7:30 am, two hours until open. The animals were not too far away from reception if he took the staff only access route around the side of the enclosures. This route was for delivery of hay and meat for the animals, completely off limits to customers. The barn was in view up ahead, but the door was open. _But I'm alone_ He thought... Suddenly his phone rang! RING… RING…. RING...  
"Hola, Morelez here." He said  
"Hello? Is that Mr Morelez of san Diego zoo?" Grant asked  
"Si ... Who is this?" Morelez replied concerned  
"This is Dr Alan Grant from the San Diego museum of natural history. Could I please ask you a few questions?" He asked.  
"Si... Si what is the problem Dr Grant?" Morelez said.  
"Firstly I would like to say my condolences" Grant said, "I understand the man on the news who was killed was a close friend of yours?"  
"Gracias Doctor, Si...Si, he was a close friend and it is hard to imagine what he must have gone through before he was murdered!"  
"Yeah... about that?" Grant said "I have a feeling it could be something else!" Replied Grant  
"Qué?!" Said Morelez in surprise, "But sir, what do you mean?"  
Grant said "Well I was watching the news when I heard about what happened and the description the reporter was saying, didn't add up. In my professional opinion, I have seen this type of thing before in my past! The wounds he inflicted were too extreme and severe! I think a different type of animal did this, not native to Costa Rica!" There was a pause…  
"What animal Doctor? No Costa Rican animals are dangerous to this degree!" Morelez replied  
Grant continued…..  
"Unfortunately Mr Morelez from my experience, I have a feeling this is nothing from this world! This type of thing I have only ever seen once before at Jurassic Park! Did you hear about Jurassic Park?" Grant asked. There was another pause… "A man named John Hammond created genetically engineered theme park monsters on an island named Isla Nublar and these Islands aren't too far away from the main land in San Jose?"  
"Si, Si, they are." Morelez said, "What are you insinuating doctor?" He asked.

Grant said "A dinosaur could have easily escaped off of a boat again! Twenty years ago it happened before, so it wouldn't be the first time. The government insisted the island and animals were destroyed but it's just too coincidental! The lacerations and style of attack just sounds too familiar. I think you should contact the Costa Rican government for a further investigation! If this is what I think it is Morelez... We all have a huge problem! ...Take care." Grant said, and in that instance the phone went dead.

Morelez' jaw was still open from shock. He couldn't stop thinking about what Grant had said for the next hour as he collected the equipment he needed to clean out the Zebra barn… 'All have a huge problem' _what did Dr Grant mean?_ He thought to himself. He then went into the kitchen on the upper level which was adjacent from the barn. It was just up a set of stairs that looked over the indoor enclosure. This was where the keepers prepared all of the food for the animals before going down to ground level and placing it for the animals to eat. Morelez put down his things and went down stairs and into the barn. He then proceeded to open the big ten foot steel doors to allow the animals in to feed. With a metallic screech the doors locked into the slots allowing the sun to shine brightly into the room blinding him. Morelez regained his focused after the sun blurred his vision for a few seconds to see several zebra and giraffe briskly run toward the shelter. That was when he saw what had happened. Meters away a Zebra lay on its side, unmoving and covered in blood. 

**Chapter 6**

 **Construction**

Tim had been waiting at the museum only a few minutes before Alan Grant walked through the main entrance dressed in his khaki pants, rolled up shirt and fedora hat.  
 _'That man never changes'_ Tim thought to himself.  
"Dr Grant! Thank you so much for letting me come and help you!" Tim said walking over to him.  
They shook hands and continued through the main foyer. The museum was getting rather busy, very quickly. The hype of the new exhibit stirring around had an exciting feel to the place. The dinosaur section of the museum was on the left hand side on the ground floor. Grant and Tim proceeded in that direction, having to show his VIP, ID pass, to the security guards as they walked through. Tim's excitement increased as he passed alongside the huge, fifty foot tall skeleton of the Brachiosaurs which towered all the way up to the grand ceiling. Tim not being able to help himself had a long look; he was now desperate to get inside.

The dinosaur section was one acre in size and had several species situated all around the edges of the room. The room was dark with special effects lighting to add a mysterious look to the place. The exhibit was being constructed in the centre of the room with a navy blue temporary fence put up around it. This was so it would be hidden from the public until the final reveal later in the week. Grant showed his ID card to the guard at the door and they both walked into the fenced area. There was a health and safety notice on the wall. Regulations meant that they had to put safety helmets on. Grant was displeased of this. He had a fondness for his own hat. Tim found this amusing seeing Grant's uncomfortable look on his face when he found out the news.  
Nearly seven hours had passed. The Ornithomimus family group of skeletons was near completion and some of the other staff was packing away to go home as the museum was emptying out preparing for close.  
"Tim? Did you happen to catch the news?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah about that doctor getting killed? Freaky stuff, I wonder what did it?" Tim said  
"Well Tim I don't think this was any ordinary predator. You see, this is what I think… How the reporter described the attack and how the body was left, sounds, if a dare say… very raptor like!"  
"RAPTOR!" Tim said loudly. "SHHH" Grant said, holding his finger to his lips.  
Tim has had nightmares of these animals since he was eight years old.  
Tim said, "What makes you think it could be a raptor Dr Grant? The government destroyed all of grandpa's dinosaur's years ago!"  
"Well yes Timmy, allegedly!" Grant said. "But all of the phone calls with Dodgson, the attacks and evidence in San Jose at the scene, just don't add up. I have a feeling this man is up to something!"  
Tim said stretching. "You have a point there Dr Grant I never thought of that, now you've mentioned it I do remember in the phone call, someone in the background was talking about a shipment needed clearing. I also managed to catch 'Costa Rica'... You may be on to something".  
Grant looked at Tim wondering when he planned on telling him this news. This could turn out to vital.  
"That will explain the attacks in different places." Grant said.  
"What? There has been more than one?" Tim said unclipping his hard hat. Grant picked up the newspaper off of the dusty side table. It read _ANIMAL FOUND DEAD IN SAN DIEGO ZOO_.  
"See Tim this is in California. Not good" Grant said sternly.  
"We need to be sure it's raptors. Would you be able to tell if we got close enough to a victim?" Tim asked.  
"Definitely!" Grant said  
"Do you have any connections at San Jose? To see if we can get to the morgue to analyse that body?" Tim asked with wishful thinking.  
"No sorry kiddo, but I could try if I speak to a few people." Grant suggested.  
"Really?", "Great, that sounds good, I can organise transport. Grandpa did leave us his private plane!" Grants eyes lit up with Tim's proposition. He couldn't believe his luck. Grants next question was going to be how they would get there.  
"Also Alan, my grandpa's butler has a flying license! So I could ask him to take us, if I can somehow convince him." said Tim. He had the expression of doubt on his face.

They packed up their things and admired their days work and left the museum leaving the security guard to lock the main doors onto the busy street. Grant and Tim continued their conversation on the way to the car park. Tim climbed in his electric blue and Chrome Audi R8, buckled up, started the engine and lowered his window.  
"Putting that inheritance to good use I see." Grant said.  
Tim changing the subject completely replied. "So Dr Grant how do you suppose we get into this morgue?"  
"I think I know someone who may be able to help. You leave that with me!" Grant said.  
The two then said their goodbyes and then departed their separate ways.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Reunion**

The Time was 7:30pm and the sun was just setting over the ocean. Malcolm got out of his car and made his way round and opened the door for his date. She was a beautiful, brunette woman and no older than 30. The valet took the keys and handed Malcolm a ticket. Shortly after they entered a very classy cocktail bar called 'Boissons pour les Riches'. The vibe was very 'Hollywood'. They then made their way over to the bar where Malcolm took his wallet out of his leather jacket pocket. "Drambuie, on the rocks and a 'between the sheets' please." Malcolm ordered with a seductive smile on his face.  
"That will be $38 sir?" the barmen responded.  
"Here is a fifty, keep the change." Malcolm said.  
Malcolm and his date walked across the beautiful restaurant, which was decorated in a deep red. Around the sides it had large marble pillars. The floor glistened in the candle light. It was very busy with waiters darting across the room serving people from different tables, if anything the customer service looked excellent. After a short while of looking around for somewhere to sit, the Floor manager showed them to a table in the corner of the room.  
"Would you care for a bottle of our house wine sir?" asked the waiter.  
"Yes please, and can I ask is this water complimentary?" Malcolm said.  
"Yes sir," Replied the waiter, "my name is Manuel and I am serving you this evening." He said, and walked off to another table.  
"Wow I can't believe I am on a date with you. Dr Ian Malcolm!" The lady said.  
"It could be the fact that you're a beautiful woman and you caught my eye, or it could have been the chaos theory that brought us together."  
"The chaos theory... Never heard of it?" She said  
"You see… Life does not obey set patterns…" Malcolm said. He then spent a couple of minutes trying to explain the theory to the woman, who was clearly getting more and more confused by the second. Malcolm ushered a member of staff over and asked for a glass of water. "It will probably be easier for me to show you using a quick experiment." He said.  
He dipped his hand into the glass of water and took the woman's hand in his. He said  
"Now, put your hand flat like a hieroglyphic. Let's say a drop of water falls on your hand. Which way is the drop going to roll off?" He asked  
He flicks his fingers and a drop falls on the back of her hand.  
"Off which finger or the thumb, what would you say?"  
"Let's say…Thumb?" She said, looking deep into his large brown eyes smiling.  
"Aha, ok. Now freeze your hand, freeze you hand, don't move. I'm going to do the same thing, starting with the same place again. Which way is it going to roll off?"  
"Back the same way." She says, still looking deeply in his eyes in fascination. Malcolm placed another drop onto her hand and they both watched it roll a different way. He then started to stroke her hand seductively and said, "It changed why?" She shrugged, allowing him to continue "because tiny variations, the orientation of hairs on your hand the amount of blood distending your vessels, imperfections in the skin… never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome, causing what?...Unpredictab-…"  
Malcolm's phone started ringing mid-sentence. He stopped what he was saying and looked toward the lady and said, "No one could predict that I would get interrupted mid flow, now that's …that's chaos theory," he said, "Sorry about this, give me two seconds." Malcolm stood up, walked outside and answered the phone.  
"This better be important, I am with a beautiful woman!" He stressed.  
"It is important." Grant said. "A man was brutally killed last night and I think it's a raptor kill!"  
"A-a- what? A what?" Malcolm repeated  
"Raptor!" Grant said.  
"Oh God, not again!" Malcolm stressed.  
"I was wondering if you knew anyway we could gain access to the morgue in San Jose?" Grants said. His voice was coming through the voice speaker.  
"San Jose?" Malcolm asked, and he paused to think. "I may know of a few connections down there. Christo Chavez is a Diener in the Silicon Valley region I will give him a call, but why? Just out of curiosity?" Malcolm asked.  
"Well if you must know Malcolm, Tim is flying us down to Costa Rica using Hammond's plane. He is asking the family pilot to fly us there. With your help we can view the body and justify my suspicions with any luck. I have a feeling our old friends with claws are back from the past with serious revenge." Grant stressed.  
"Great!" Malcolm then put his head in his hands and brushed his fingers through his hair as the realisation and stress came over him, _Raptors! Again!_ He thought.  
"Alan I will do my best." Malcolm said.  
"Thanks Ian," Grant said "I will let you get back to your personal requirements." And the phone then fell silent. Malcolm stood perfectly still with his phone still in his hand. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror close by and turned back for the table.

Morning arose on the city of San Diego. Malcolm woke next to the brunette from the night before. He looked across the bed at her and gave a little smile. He then put on his glasses and walked into the kitchen, trying desperately not to be too noisy. He made a cup of coffee and checked through his phone for Chavez's number. As he made the call, the housekeeper let herself in and started her morning chores.  
"Good morning Doctor." She said. "Not another future Ex Mrs Malcolm I hope." She said whilst dusting the windows. He smiled and proceeded to the kitchen and made some coffee and toast.  
"Chavez, its Ian Malcolm, how are you?" he said  
"Not too bad my friend. Long-time no see. Are you well?" Chavez replied.  
"Good, good, now I'm going to be in the area soon with errr ….a few friends of mine, both fellow scientists, Dr Alan Grant, and Dr Tim Murphy?" Malcolm said. He then felt a sudden urge of guilt lying to his friend about Tim being a doctor. But the thought of persuasion and chances of getting in to the morgue being greater, made him continue his story. "I would like to go into the Morgue? During closing hours of course, I need to investigate something?" Malcolm said.  
"Yes Ian, I think I know of them names, it would be great to meet them. I do have access to the morgue; this is not worth losing my job over for nothing you know!" Chavez explained.  
"Alright, alright there is $5,000 in it for you if you oblige." Malcolm replied. After a few seconds Chavez agreed the bribe.  
"Let's make it a date!" Malcolm said "say…..in three days? Saturday at 10pm?"  
Malcolm then hung up the phone and made his way to the balcony, coffee in one hand, phone in the other, he closed the sliding doors and scrolled through his phone to the name **'GRANT, IAN DINOGEEK'**  
"Grant it's all good to go. Christo has kindly allowed us access to the morgue at night, we just need to make arrangements of getting down there." He said  
"Excellent, I may have a few connections of my own on that one, take care." Grant said. The phone went dead. Malcolm turned and went back into the room and closed the balcony doors behind him.  
"Ready for round two?" He said  
"Definitely, you have kept me waiting!" The woman said.  
"Rah harrrr, Rah ha harrrr ha harrrr" Malcolm chuckled. He then walked over to the windows, and closed the curtains.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Dodgson**

Mike Howard drove under the __ _BioSyn_ __archway and headed around the main fountain which shot water twenty feet into the air as he passed. The main car Park was situated outside the front of the factory. Adjacent to this was a side road mainly used for deliveries, but was often accessed by staff working on top secret projects. He leaned forward over his steering wheel and looked at the sky. The light was quickly fading away and it was getting dark. Inside the factory the main foyer reception area was now lit up and Mike could now see lots of people going up and down the stairs in the last rush to finish their work before their journey home. Mike got out of his car and walked through the rotating, motorised doors and into the lobby. The sealing was very high with a beautiful crystal chandelier illuminating the entire room. Mike walked up to the reception to find a receptionist no older than 25 with lush Red hair and bright blue eyes, on the computer typing.  
"Excuse me?" he asked  
"Yes sir, how can I help you?" She said with a smile. Mike found this girl rather attractive and went red with embarrassment.  
"Hi, I'm here to see Richard Dodgson." He said bashfully.  
"Oh you must be Mike Howard? He is expecting you. Take an I.D pass please and make your way up to the 4th floor. You are the first to arrive" She said. Mike studied the I.D badge he had been given. It had his name and Photo on. _How did he have my photo_ he thought? He moved toward the escalators and proceeded up to the 4th floor. Mike passed several men dressed in white overalls having the appearance of lab workers. All of their badges were stating different areas that the men worked in. Two in particular stated _'BioSyn Genetics Department'_ and another ' _BioSyn DNA Department'._

The 4th floor soon arrived and passed the security scanner there was a large, bullet proof glass door with an access code to enter. Mike looked at his I.D card. There was a scan grid upon it, he held it up against the electronic reader, which then acknowledged him immediately and opened allowing him to enter. Mike continued down the corridor toward a circular room with a six metre long table inside. The table was varnished and had a strong smell of polish as if it had just been cleaned. On the walls photos of an island were displayed with mapped drawings of locations on land, blue prints of buildings, photographs of derelict over grown buildings and vehicles with 'JURASSIC PARK' written on the sides.  
"Ah... Hello Mike!" Dodgson came through a side door, and walked over to Mike and shook his hand.  
"Take a seat, you are the first to arrive, the others will be in for the meeting soon." He said  
"Ok sir." Howard said and he found a seat and placed his brief case under the table.  
Several minutes came and went. Both Howard and Dodgson looked at their watches. One by one the remaining people of the meeting walked into the room, found their seats and sat down.  
"Good evening gentlemen…." Dodgson said with a smile. "Let's get down to business shall we?" The other men came from various places in the building, working on individual projects for the Park. Some were lawyers for BioSyn, some were marketing executives, there were three men sent over from the genetics lab to find out what animals were planned to be made, an architect to design the enclosures on the island, Howard (the messenger) and Dodgson. They all took a seat and started discussing the future of project Dino Park.  
"I have had to look deep into this, and Jeff and I have come to the conclusion that if we can convince the kid to sign the papers, then we're good to go." explained one of the lawyers.  
"That's excellent news gentlemen." said Dodgson excitedly. "Have you two come up with a marketing slogan yet, to avoid a law suit and copyrights?" he continued, directing his words towards the marketers.  
"Yes we have sir, how does ' _Prehistoric Land',_ sound?" said one of the men.  
"Perfect!" Dodgson said rubbing his hands together. He continued on…. "If you take a look at these blue prints"…. Dodgson then got out several pieces of paper with birds eye view scaled drawings of enclosures, and passed them around the table and continued….."You will see the future we have planned. Andy and his team have worked hard designing excellent enclosures with good foliage for the animals comfort and concealment as well as a good view point to the public when they visit this amazing new theme park! We are going to finish what Hammond couldn't do!" He exclaimed.  
There was a stir in the room and colleagues were whispering and nodding to each other.  
"Hut herm... Sir if may?" Interrupted a Lab doctor, "My colleagues and I, down at the labs have finished some of the DNA samples… Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus and Troodon? The Raptor specimens are near completion, just they require more time due to the intelligence level you require sir. They need a different strand of DNA." The Lab man said.  
"Thank you gentlemen, keep up the good work". Dodgson replied. He then continued…"There is just one addition that I'd like to add to 'prehistoric Land' and this is something different from anything we have ever seen before. Have any of you heard of Carnotaurus?" He asked.  
Everyone stopped looking at the blue prints and looked up at Dodgson immediately. There was automatic discussion, all the men were discussing if they knew of the animal or not.  
Dodgson raised his hand… "Carnotaurus is a 25 to 30 foot long carnivore with a short robust snout and it had two big horns on top of its head. It is allegedly able to run up to 30 MPH at top speed but we will have to see that for ourselves. There is one thing I want this animal to have that is different to any other on this island, and that gentlemen, is the ability to change colour-." He said. The Lab man interrupted, "Sir did you just say change colour?"…  
"Correct" Dodgson said, "Let's make a true five star attraction. The herbivores can wait for a few years. We can attract the public with the carnivores first! After all, what kid doesn't want to see a T Rex" Dodgson said, and he looked towards the Lab representative.  
"But Sir…?" Dr Ping said, "We will need to work on this for at least a month. Just to extract the DNA codes from the Chameleon's! Even then we aren't even sure if it will work! On top of that we need the fossils to extract the DNA from." Ping said outraged.  
"It will be all taken care of." Dodgson said, and then he looked over to Mike Howard…"All though there is a problem"… He continued. "According to Howard there is a DNA strand already made, patented to Jurassic Park at Hammond's Mansion in Scotland. I will get a team together to help, but Mike I need you to get the keys off of this Kid! Retrieve that DNA! And also Dr Ping?" He said now turning to the Lab doctor, "If we reverse engineer that embryo we can patent it ourselves! The World will soon see the most amazing dinosaur they have ever seen." There was instant chatter around the table and Dodgson leaned over and spoke quietly into Mike Howard's ear. "Mike this is now up to you! Get that kid to sign the paper work and you my friend will be a very rich man." He whispered.  
"I've got it sir!" Mike exclaimed. Richard Dodgson then stood up and adjusted his tie and said, "Thank you gentlemen the meeting is over. I'll look forward to hearing from you shortly. You can let yourselves out." The men all got up, picked up their brief cases and left the factory.

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Lab**

Dodgson awoke that morning and got himself ready for work feeling optimistic despite the temperature. The weather outside was grim and grey, and looked like it could rain any minute. Richard Dodgson walked to the elevator next to the sign saying 62nd floor. His Penthouse suite was located at one of the biggest sky scrapers in L.A. Outside the rain splatted against the windows of the glass building as Dodgson 'pinged' onto the ground floor. He was wearing his dark Georgio Armani suit and had a brief case in one hand and a coffee in the other. He had the persona of a man that worked hard, and gave everything he could to achieve his goals. The thunder clapped above and Dodgson briskly ran to his Aston Martin DB9 with his brief case above his head. Upon arrival at _BioSyn_ , the gates flew open at the factory doors. He parked his Aston Martin in the space labelled 'CEO', got out and went through the motorised doors and up to his office.  
He finally, after many flights of stairs, got into his office on the sixth floor to find the cleaner vacuuming the carpet. The office was grand in scale, but low ceilinged. It had a small fridge behind a solid oak desk that had the name **MR CEO** on the name plaque. There were pictures of his father Lewis Dodgson on his desk along with a replica skull of a Procompsognathus surrounded by several fossil claws. All of which meant an awful lot to him. Times had been difficult ever since the excursion that turned out to kill his father back on site B on Isla Sorna, seventeen years ago. His father Lewis had always been his mentor and 'get out of jail free' card had anything went wrong in the past. "This came for you this morning sir." said the cleaner. "Thank you Margret" he replied and opened the letter. It was a memo from the lab department.

 **TOP SECRET**

 **MEMO**

 **Sir we would like you to come down to the labs to see our progress regarding the specimens. We would specifically like to know your thoughts and whether the specimens we already have are ready to get shipped out to the island or not.**

 **Dr Laing, Chief of Genetics.**

Dodgson put the document into the shredding machine located on a shelf next to his desk, placed his briefcase into the safe located behind a picture frame, and then walked out of the room locking the door behind him. It took him several minutes to reach the lab at the back end of the factory, through numerous corridors and security access doors. On arrival there were several security guards dressed in uniform and they were armed. Dodgson not needing to show his I.D was granted access to the door stating _'BioSyn DNA department'._ Insidethere were white overalls and white rubber gloves for him to put on before he entered the contamination free zone. Dodgson walked in through the huge glass door into a room the size of a football pitch. There were huge machines with a convey belt along both sides of the room. It was extremely noisy in this section of the room.

The machine had two men at each end and a single person in the middle sorting out liquids into test tubes and adding ingredients to them before allowing them to continue along the convey belt and through the hatch at the end. Dodgson knew it lead them to the testing centre. All around the middle of the room were super high tech computers with flat screens and wireless keyboards. These were on either side of a centre isle allowing the staff to walk down. The computers were displaying DNA strand graphics upon the screen. In the middle of the room at the far end of the computer section there was a big screen, 10 metres by 6 metres displaying the latest projects. It had listed species currently being worked on, as well as completed ones Dr Laing had spent hours perfecting. Dr Laing was a Chinese man in his forties. He was 5 '10 in height and had shiny floppy black fine hair, he also had a mark above his eye that irritated him immensely and he occasionally scratched the scar with annoyance. He got the scar by working on previous animals in the past. Mistakes…His mistakes, experiments he had made with Lewis Dodgson, Richard's father, before he sadly went missing and never returned. They had a lot of memories together. But he now worked for Richard.  
"Hello sir", "Good of you to come down." Laing said.  
"My pleasure doctor, It's good to know what my employees are working on and how far you have progressed" Dodgson replied. Dodgson looked around the room. There were at least fifty, glass cylinder tanks with embryos inside which were wired and attached by umbilical cords and tubes. They appeared differently sized growing in a type of liquid. All of which looked different from one another, _no doubt they were different species_ , he thought.  
"If you look here sir, you can see we have completed all of these specimens and they are ready to be shipped to the island, pretty much in the next few days." explained Laing.  
"Yes, yes…. very good and the Raptors are nearly complete I believe?" Dodgson asked.  
"Yes sir almost done, just waiting for the communication and feather gene to transfer and then we are complete." Laing insisted smiling.  
"Excellent" said Dodgson "I'm waiting to hear from my colleagues and we can then go forward with the Carnotaurus?"  
"Yes sir. You have been informed it can take up to a month haven't you?" said Laing.  
"Yes I have been informed thank you Doctor, I'm willing to wait." Dodgson said. "When the public sees what I have in mind we'll be multi billionaires!" He then smiled at Dr Laing, said "Thank you for your time." shook his hand and made his way back up to his office and left the laboratory.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Evidence**

The turbulence was a little bumpy as the plane came in to San Jose airport, Costa Rica. In the cockpit the captain was fiddling and prodding different dials to prepare the plane for landing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please put your seat belts on for landing", the pilot said.

"Great, this is my favourite part." said Grant sarcastically, which forced a smile from both Ellie and Malcolm. Grant had never like flying. He was a practical man who liked to keep his feet on the ground. But being such an important, personnel in the field of palaeontology, he naturally had to get over his 'slight' fear of flying. It didn't help having to arrive at many scheduled lectures on time around various colleges and universities. This flight wasn't much better for him right now. _I hate turbulence_ he thought as the plan bumped up and down for a few seconds. He held the arm rests tightly.

The clouds were misty as the plane edged lower and lower, coming in to land. The water was dark blue all along the coast with a slight shine from the setting sun. There was a strong haze of orange in the sky on the horizon.

"Here we go, let the err chaos begin." Malcolm said.

"You know Ian I still don't get that." Ellie said.

Malcolm felt he could do nothing but put his head in his hands in disappointment. He refused to tell her again.

The four of them collected up their things, unbuckled their seat belts and made their way to the emergency exit on the plane. Albert lowered down the stairs onto the runway tarmac and allowed the scientists to disembark.

"Thank you so much Albert, you truly are a life saver." Tim said..."We should be back in a few hours, go get yourself some food and a coffee on me!"

"Thank you Master Tim" Albert replied gratefully. Although Tim was now 28 years old, Albert still had a tendency to treat him like he was still a boy. Tim admired Albert a lot. He had grown up knowing him as his grandfather's butler for as long as Tim could remember, so didn't mind the pet name. It kind of reminded him of his grandpa John Hammond and made dealing with his passing, a lot easier.

"So… Alan? What's the plan? Christo said we can't go in until ten o'clock, tonight!" Malcolm said.

Grant said "Well the village of Santa Cecelia is just outside the city here, possibly one and half to two hour drive tops-"

"Well that still leaves us with two hours to kill Alan." said Ellie worrying.

"It's ok guys, I have an idea." Tim suddenly stopped in his tracks and grabbed Grant and Malcolm on the arm.

"Come on kid, its killing me here." Malcolm said.

"Why don't we go check out that forensic site where Cortez was killed? I have the location, I looked it up back home, I just completely forgot! Now is a perfect opportunity." Tim explained.

"Well you gotta hand it to him Ian, the kids gotta point." Ellie said

Malcolm looked rather concerned with Ellie's daring proposition.

"Hey why don't we go hire a car and then continue this conversation, because...because….darkness, in the middle of nowhere, with suspected dinosaurs running around has the… err… perfect description for unpredictability, and I didn't come here to die!" Malcolm said

They all looked at one another, agreed and decided to go over to the terminal to hire out a land rover and set off on their journey to the crime scene.

"Well we can see what we can salvage from the crime scene I guess and go from there." Grant stated

"Well unless you have Sherlock Holmes hiding in the boot Alan raharr haha then I assumed we would". Malcolm chuckled.

"Can you just not be sarcastic or have a bit of optimism for at least five minutes Ian!" Grant snapped. He started to regret having Malcolm come along on this trip, despite really needing him for what they were about to do.

The journey was nearly at an end after several toilet breaks at service stations along the way. Tim said "Hey let me do the talking guys, I am well known around the military in Costa Rica, thanks to Grandpa. I guess he knew or at least hoped I'd rebuild the park. Let's hope they oblige!" Tim explained.

"Really Tim, you think they will listen to you." asked Ellie

"Well it's either that or risk getting shot trying to break in!-" He said.

"Err yeah I'm good with not dying today!" Malcolm said butting in making his point very clear. He couldn't see Grant rolling his eyes at Ellie in the front seats.

They had been driving for a short while and the car was getting rather hot, from the humidity outside. Ellie turned on the air conditioning dial. All four of them wiped their shiny foreheads.

"We should be nearly there according to the Sat-Nav Dr Grant." Tim said.

"Good." he replied feeling relieved to hear. It wasn't long before the location of the crime scene was approaching on the far right hand side of the road. "There it is Dr Grant." Tim said excitedly, "Drive over there and pull over."

The Land Rover pulled up in the lay by and all four of them paused. There was an awkward silence, the kind that gave you the impression that nobody knew what to do next. Surrounding the area where two army trucks with turret guns on top with a man arming each one. There was blue and white police tape tied up to trees and around the car that had clearly seen better days. There was a perimeter set up with army officers patrolling with machine guns strapped to their hips. The guards were so silent that they could all here the insects and tree frogs making noises in the trees.

"So… should we all go out together?" Malcolm suggested. There was a long pause.

"Errm… I think I should go instead." Ellie said, "I know, I know, you're the CEO Tim, but have you ever thought they may not want you in. If that Dodgson is involved with this, he may not want you knowing anything at all. Let me try!" She suggested. "Let me ask to speak to the officer in charge. I'm a woman, I may seem less intimidating and less a threat than you." she said.

"Excellent idea," Grant said, "Be careful Ellie." and patted her on the shoulder for confidence.

Ellie got out of the vehicle and slowly approached the officers. She felt a sudden chill, and her heart was pacing _what would she say_ she thought. She went with her instincts. _She was a girl_ , so be a girl and flirt and charm. After all, it worked ever so well during high school. The thought continued running through her head and the closer she got the more confident she became. She was now only meters away.

She said, "Excuse me officer, I work for St Sebastián morgue in Santa Cecilia. There are three other scientists with me also. They are all unarmed and currently waiting in the car. We have an important job to do regarding a missed piece of evidence? ...I know it's late and could be dangerous, but could you allow us access please." She was starting to feel nervous. The guard looked at her in a vacant expression. "It is for important data back at the morgue… so we can run a post-mortem? We will be twenty minutes tops." She said, now crossing her fingers and hoping that the guard would 'buy' her lady-like charm.

"I need to see some I.D." The guard said abruptly.

"Certainly" Ellie said, she then showed her Driver license which stated 'Dr Ellie Sattler', luckily not her profession.

"Ok that's fine, if I allow you in, no photos allowed, it is against regulations!" The guard said.

Back in the car, Grant, Malcolm and Tim were anxiously waiting to find out what was happening.

"Err. What is she doing?" Malcolm said impatiently

From the car they could see Ellie and the guard now sharing a smile and continuing their conversation for several more minutes. Grant looked at his watch, it was 21:05! _They better get a move on_ he thought. They looked up and saw Ellie now approaching the car looking rather pleased with her current actions. She opened the door and said, "Come on we're in!"

"What on earth were you talking about Dr Sattler?" asked Malcolm

"You're not the only one who can flirt Ian You men have your uses, us women have ours," She said, "Now come on, we have to leave in fifteen minutes!" Grant smiled at Ellie impressed by her comeback.

All three immediately grabbed what they needed and got out of the car. The guards naturally looked on edge after everything that had been happening recently. They acknowledged them all and allowed them to continue. All four walked over to the abandoned car. Ellie peered over it suspiciously. It had dents all over the bonnet. With a closer inspection, she could see it had a smashed window, a deep scratch on the side of one of the doors. It clearly showed her that there was a struggle. Ellie was looking around on the floor with her flash light trying to see if she can find foot prints. Malcolm was watching her with plain curiosity.

"You're… err still quite tenacious aren't you Ellie?" He said.

She turned and looked at him, wondering if he was in fact going to do anything at all except say inappropriate comments. She could do without hearing them while she was concentrating.

"Alan! Here! Quick." Ellie whispered.

She had found some foot prints that appeared to be two toed scattered in different directions, she also found bits of blood stained material which was ragged, along with drag marks heading back into the dark foliage.

They were both now crouched and analysing what she had found. Malcolm who was getting more nervous by the minute was constantly checking his watch and behind him, for animals. He then followed Tim who immediately got out his phone in attempt to take photographs of the evidence.

"Timmy, make sure there is no flash." Ellie said ... "I'll use my flash light, we need these pictures." There was some eerie silence accept tree frogs croaking up above.

"Alan I think you were right!" Said Ellie sounding confident... "This definitely looks like raptors!"

"Err...r-r Raptors? Raptors?" Malcolm stuttered questioningly.

Reality just settled in. They were outside exposed and looking at a raptor attack... They were exposed.

"I err think we should get a move on guys, unless you want to be next on the menu." he said sarcastically but to him he was being genuine.

Tim was currently around the car taking photos on his phone using the light from the truck headlights as a flash replacement.

"Time up doctors!" called the guard suddenly out of nowhere.

"Okay, okay, we are done, thank you very much." Ellie said touching his arm gently ..."it was very much appreciated."

Ellie got a look at the badge on the private's overalls it said _**BioSyn industries**_. 'That's interesting' she thought.

The four then got back into the vehicle and left for the morgue with twenty minutes still left to spare.

"You know that guard had uniform with _BioSyn_ written on the front." Ellie said, "That Dodgson is definitely up to something!" They continued down the road and out of site.

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Morgue**

With a screech of the brakes the car pulled up outside the morgue seventeen minutes later, the lights were off and there was only one car left in the car park. Malcolm turned off the engine and looked at his watch.

"21:57 just made it." He said

"Looks like nobody's home." Tim responded, looking out of the window.

A security light at the right side of the building came on and a door opened, a short man came out and lit a cigarette and pulled his phone out and started to dial.

Malcolm's phone suddenly vibrated and illuminated the whole car on the dashboard.

"Hey Chavez we are just outside." Malcolm said.

"Ah si, si, I can see you, come to the door, I will get you all set up!-" Chavez said.

"Excellent" Malcolm said and cancelled the call.

Malcolm got out of the car closely followed by Grant, Ellie and Tim and made their way over to Chavez. Malcolm shook his hand and followed Chavez into the morgue. There was a strong chemical smell as they walked through the corridor and into the changing room.

"If I could ask you to put these on please," Chavez demanded as he passed a box of surgical gloves around, then a pack of dust masks. "Could I also ask you all to remove any watches, necklaces and hats please?"

Tim looked at Grant and smiled as he sighed and removed his hat. They then made their way out of the changing rooms and through a security door, which opened up to fully tiled room with stainless steel tables along the far wall. In the middle of the room was a large surgical table with a body half covered up.

"Is this Cortez?" Grant asked

"Si Senor." Chavez whispered. "If you take a look at what is left of his abdomen you will see deep lacerations 2.5 inches deep. There is also a deep laceration on the upper torso around the chest area. The force of the attack broke two ribs and punctured his lung." Chavez described.

Ellie's face turned pale as Chavez went on. "I think I am going to step outside, I'm a little hot." She said feeling nauseated.

Ellie stepped out of the examination room and Malcolm decided to follow her to make sure she was ok, Grant and Tim watched as they left.

"Are there any smaller wounds to the legs, arms?" Grant questioned.

"There are several small cuts of what remains on the ankle, grouped close together. The marks on his arms and knees tell me the victim was dragged along the road whilst still being attacked. But as you can clearly see doctor, there isn't a lot left" Chavez replied.

"Do we know who or what attacked him yet?" Tim asked

"Well we had the lab results back this afternoon" Chavez said. "All that came back was evidence of rotten pork and an unidentified bone fragment."

"Unidentified?" Grant asked.

"Well we ran several tests on the specimen but the lab came back as inconclusive. We believe that animals are responsible for the missing organs, you can't help scavengers." Chavez said raising his eye brows.

"Ok thank you Chavez I have seen everything I need to see." Grant said and started removing his rubber gloves.

Tim took out his phone and took several pictures of the mangled body for evidence to look over at a later time. Chavez then covered up the body and escorted the scientists to the exit of the building.

"Señiores and Señorita's? Please dispose of the masks and gloves away from the building. I do not want to get caught." Chavez asked.

"Certainly my friend, you have done me a huge favour tonight. If you need anything, give me a call." replied Malcolm. Chavez proceeded to lock up. They all climbed in to their cars making sure they kept their lights off before exiting the car park and proceeded cautiously to the main road. A quick 'toot' and they went their separate ways.

Outside the rain started to fall on the Land Rover, but the temperature was still hot and very humid despite being 22:10 in the middle of the night.

Tim said, "Well that was successful, well done guys-"

"Yeah we may be onto something Tim, if we can back up this evidence we can get the government onto it to have them destroyed!" Grant said.

"Do you err still think that it's raptor?" Malcolm asked.

"90% sure" Grant said, "all I need now is proof in the flesh, keep a look out. Timmy your eyes are better than ours".

Several minutes went by and the rain had still not lightened up. The wind shield wipers were working to the max, it was hard for Grant to see anything at all. Tim was wiping the windows in the back seats every so often peering into the dense jungle on the either side of the road. It was just ahead on the left where Tim saw a dark mass surrounding something on the floor. He held surrounded both eyes with his hands creating a cup almost like binoculars. The visibility was terrible. He really had to strain his eyes hard. As the Car approached in the headlights they could all see Four, feathery tails high in the air. The animals were bent down feeding on something. _There must have been at least five of them_ Tim thought. As they drove closer to the animals eating, Malcolm felt nervous. Grant eased off of the accelerator and slowed down. He then lowered the glare from the headlights. The raptor's quickly peered round directly at them, the reflection of the light shone in their blood red eyes. It highlighted their scaly feathery, reptilian faces. Their jaws were covered in blood. These were different to anything Grant had seen before. They appeared to have display feathers covering their neck and tails, _but it was still very hard to see_ Grant thought. He turned on the full beams and suddenly the animals scarpered, lightning fast into the foliage, their heads bopping up and down as they ran with tails firmly up in the air like alert domestic cats. They all had their hands cupped over their eyes peering out of the window.

"Oh My God!" Ellie shouted.

"I err think that settles any doubts you might have had about them being raptors." Malcolm said.

"Unfortunately Ian you are right, raptors are on the main land! This is not a good thing." Grant said concerned.

"Come on Alan put your foot down, Albert is still waiting. Let's go home before we're on the menu too." pleaded Ellie

The Car drove past a sign saying ' _ **Aero Puerto 60 km'**_ and then out of sight.

 **Chapter 12**

 **You've got mail**

It was 8:00 a.m. Lex woke up in a sweat and sat up in her bed. Her back felt drenched as she wiped her forehead and leaned against the headboard. Both of her young children were still in bed at the other end of the upstairs corridor. She slid her legs out of the quilt, yawned with a stretch and stood up and scratched her head. She hated mornings. After her grandpa's death she struggled sleeping of late and was always woken by bad dreams of her past. With the sudden urge to urinate she quickly made her way to the bathroom to go to the toilet, along the way checked on both of her children Codie and Jocee who were aged 9 and 7 and still sleeping. Eventually Lex made her way down stairs to make some coffee and some breakfast and spotted her laptop on the table. She turned her computer on and loaded up her email page….."No mail? Hmm…!" she said to herself.  
Lex was a single mum of two and often used her parents for baby sitters whenever she could. Working long hours in the city paid for their high quality education. Lex was a very hard working career woman who used her skills as an I.T technician in the city effectively and was often working for all different international companies, so therefore had lots of clients emailing her on a daily basis. The smell of the toast was suddenly strong and caused stirring upstairs. She then walked over to the coffee machine which was now steaming and ready to be made when _'_ _ **PING'**_ an email popped up on screen! It said ' _ **UNIX SYSTEM TOP SECRET'**_. Lex froze, staring at the screen.  
"This is a UNIX system? I know this." She said out loud to herself. She then dragged a chair over and sat down fixated on the screen. She dragged the curser and clicked on 'open email', she then started to read it.

 _ **Dear Miss L. Murphy**_

 _ **My name is Mr R. Dodgson, I am the CEO of BioSyn Engineering Industries, and have heard of your unique skills regarding computers and technology instalments all around the country. You have built up quite a reputation. I would like to meet up at some point today at 12:00pm lunch time at 'Deluxe Coffee' near Central Station? Strictly business. I have a theme Park that needs technology imported. What I will offer you will be worth your while.**_

 _ **I will be at the location stated above at 11:50 whether you chose to come or not. I know that you will make the right decision.**_

 _ **Kind Regards Mr R. Dodgson.**_

Lex leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes and run both hands through her thick Blonde hair. The light from the sun was now shining through the window onto the modern designed chrome kitchen work tops. Her house was a detached house just outside San Francisco with a large garden and big 4X4 on the driveway. It was a quiet suburb, away from the noise and pollution from the city. _What should I do?_ she thought. The subject matter alone was what really swayed her to want to meet this mysterious person, whoever it was in the first place. She looked at her phone. _Should I tell Timmy_ she thought. She shook her head in disagreement with herself. Tim spent their entire childhood trying to tell her what to do and teasing her about her lack of knowledge of dinosaurs and how her 'Geeky' knowledge was superior regarding computers, he often referred to her as "super geek" which Lex begrudgingly insisted she was called a 'Hacker'. Having thought through her options she clicked the 'reply' button and typed….

 _ **Dear Mr Dodgson,**_

 _ **Thank you very much in showing interest in my work it's very much appreciated. I am interested in meeting up to discuss business; I shall be there at 12 noon.**_

 _ **Regards L Murphy**_

She heard the children coming down the stairs making plenty of noise. It was as though they had been up hours. Lex closed her laptop and put it away, made the children breakfast and then got herself ready for her meeting. With hardly any time to spare the children were then dropped off at her mum and dads who in the end never settled for the divorce, that what then seemed inevitable. This was mainly due to her and Tim being in grave danger, twenty years ago at Jurassic Park, the thought of losing both of their children helped work out their differences and brought the family back together again.

The time was now 11:30am and the 'Deluxe Coffee' shop was only twenty minutes away by car. Lex gathered her things after dropping the children off and headed to the meeting. It was Saturday, the sun was shining and the roads were clear. Having the meeting at a weekend avoided the traffic rush hour and large number of taxi's congesting up the roads and junctions. She drove past a billboard that said _**'BioSyn will make your future bright'.**_ Lex thought it looked familiar. This guy must be better known than she previously thought. Naturally, any anxiety about what she was doing stopped. She knew that she was doing the correct thing; using her skills to help others. She pulled up at the coffee shop and parked her car. Lex could see it was fairly busy with people rushing in and out, going about their daily routines. In the corner of her eye she saw a man in a black suit, wearing sunglasses. He was sitting alone on a small table for two, outside in the reserved section. The man was sipping what looked like a glass of champagne. There was also a spare glass on the table.

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Proposition**

Lex looked at herself in the rear view mirror ensuring her makeup was ok, adjusted her hair and got out of the car. As she walked over to the coffee shop, Dodgson stood up and shook Lex's hand.  
"Ms Murphy, glad you could make it, please take a seat... Champagne?" Dodgson offered.  
"Why the Champagne?" Lex asked.  
"Let's just say that the opportunity I have for you is worth celebrating!" Dodgson said.  
"Ok I'm listening." She said.  
"Well I am currently in process of opening an exotic animal zoo, and I am having a lot of trouble with the park computer system." Dodgson explained. "You see, the original developers installed a Unix System, which worked fine but we need something more secure."  
"A whole new system installed can be very costly," Lex said "and not many people know or have even heard of a Unix System—",  
"Money isn't issue Ms Murphy." Dodgson interrupted. "Only time… What sort of timescale are we looking at?" He asked.  
"Well this would mean developing a security system that will allow the animals to be safe and secure, undoing all the parks current system, I would say between one to two weeks providing everything goes to plan." Dodgson picked up his pen and started to do some calculations.  
"That timescale will be fine, if we are agreed, my finance manager John Stanley will be in touch to discuss budgets." Dodgson said.  
"Sounds good to me." Lex said with a smile.  
"Shall we toast?" Dodgson put away his pen and paper, placed his briefcase on the floor and poured Lex a glass of champagne. "To new adventures" He said. Lex and Dodgson clinked glasses and sipped the champagne.  
"Mmm…, that's nice." Lex said, "Oh just one more thing where is this zoo going to be located?" She questioned.  
"Isla Nublar." Dodgson said. Lex's face suddenly dropped. Her body froze and as she dropped the glass onto the floor shattering it to pieces. Everyone stopped and looked round, Dodgson touched Lex's arm to try and calm her down.  
"Lex...Lex! Are you ok?" He asked nervously.  
"No, I'm not!" She said raising her voice. She started to get angrier by the second. "When you said exotic animals you never told me it was Dinosau-"  
"Please Lex not here." Dodgson quickly interrupted. "I was hoping to go into more detail later on." He said before Lex finished her sentence. Lex started to cry.  
"I...I can't do it, I'm sorry!" She said getting upset. Lex stood up and walked quickly out to her car, as she unlocked it and got in, Dodgson stopped her from closing the door. He said "Listen we need your expertise on this. There is no one out there that knows this stuff as well as you. Don't you want to help your brother Tim?" He pleaded.  
"What do you mean my brother?!" Lex said shocked.  
"Well he thinks it is important to try and finish what your Grandpa couldn't." Dodgson said.

With that Lex slammed the door of her car, started the engine and drove off. As she pulled away she wiped away a few tears from her cheeks as all the memories and emotions start flooding back. She joined the freeway and reached into her bag next to her to get her phone, in panic her purse fell out onto the passenger floor toppling over and scattering all her belongings everywhere. On the floor looking up at her laid a picture of her, Tim and John Hammond standing in front of a T-Rex skeleton at the Natural History Museum in New York. Lex thought to herself for a few minutes as she drove further away from the city. She knew about how much her Grandpa believed in this dream, _it wasn't his fault_ , she thought, _it was other peoples mistakes_. She reached for her phone and brought up Dodgson's phone number.  
"Dodgson, I will design the system for you on one condition-" She stressed.  
"Go on?" He said,  
"All credit for the creation of those creatures goes to the John Hammond Foundation!" There was a long pause after her demand.  
"I can't foresee an issue there." Dodgson said. He then hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He finished the last bit of champagne in both of the glasses and placed his blazer over his shoulder. He opened his wallet and left a generous tip on the table and walked off with an expression like a kid on Christmas morning. _It's all coming together_ Dodgson thought rubbing his hands in delight. He then got out his keys and got into his car.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Dr Harding**

Doctor Gerald "Gerry" Harding was a retired man of 67. He had grey hair and a thick moustache and often wore a baseball cap to cover his reseeding hair. On appearance he often wore Suede boots and khaki clothes, even now. He had been retired for almost three years. He had no reason to wear this stuff at all but Harding put it mainly down to habit of his old age and felt like he could never truly leave behind his history working in the field in safari Parks and zoo's, even visiting local farms to check livestock for diseases.  
Harding Retired on a very good pension and lived in Long Beach, California with his wife sherry in a beautiful three bedroom house which overlooked the ocean. The money he received for his work as the dinosaur's vet at Jurassic Park many years ago from John Hammond, got put to good use, and created a stable place to provide for him, his wife and two daughters Emma and Sarah, both of which have now families of their own.

It was a beautiful evening and the sun was setting over the horizon. Harding was helping his wife packing up the sun loungers off of the decking before heading in to have their evening meal. Gerry went to the sofa put his feet up on the pouf and turned on the television and flicked through the channels… Gerry said, "News, News, News, News, News...Sherry? Have you seen this love? The news is all over the T.V, every single Channel!"  
"No what's that darling?" She replied somewhere in the house.  
"It says something about multiple animal attacks happening around the country!" Harding explained.  
He pulled his glasses out of his chest pocket of his shirt and focused intently on the screen as the headline read  
 _ **'MYSTERIOUS ANIMAL'S KILL 60 PEOPLE ACROSS AMERICA'.**_  
 _Sixty people_ he thought to himself. He looked over at the phone. The phone was old fashioned and beige with a cord, which always had a characteristic knot in the middle. The wires spent most of their time tangled together. He was never a man for modern technology. After seeing the news headline he started panicking and shuffling around wondering what to do. _The children_ he thought and grabbed his phone and rang Emma first to check how she was. Luckily for him she was fine and was currently on holiday in Europe, so Harding advised her to keep safe with her family and to come to him if she ever needed to. After he then pushed SARAH on speed dial... It was engaged.  
His daughter Dr Sarah Harding was a palaeontologist but loved to study African predators and take trips to Kenya for months on end studying these fascinating animals on how they ran, how they bred, how they hunted, and focused a lot on their social spectrum. She was an ex-girlfriend of famous Dr Ian Malcolm the mathematician from Texas. The relationship went on for ten years but they just couldn't agree on anything and thought best to just stay good friends. She now only sees Ian a few Times a year to catch up.

"Sherry? Sarah isn't away again is she?!" he asked shouting into the kitchen  
"No Hun, she is just a nightmare at answering that phone of hers; I don't know why she has one, honestly!" She sighed, "Ian was the same, you remember Ian, Gerry?" She said  
"Ha Ha! Yeah I remember him… terrific sense of humour! I wonder if Sarah knows anything about what's happening on the news." Gerry questioned  
"You can only try again." she said. Gerry picked up the phone and dialled...  
"Hello Sarah? It's your da-"... "Yes, yes, I'm fine Sarah hope you are well!" He continued..."Africa? Again! But you only got back a month ago" Gerry said. "Any way, the reason I phoned was that I was wondering if you had seen the news at all. All these attacks! Have you spoke to Ian at all? This is his sort of field isn't it? After all he was involved back when that dinosaur escaped off of that boat in San Diego years ago when you were both young!"... There was a pause, "What do you mean, what's with all the questions?" Gerry said. "Yes would you do that please...Do you mind? Give him a call and get him to ring your old dad will you... Thanks a lot sweetie. Take care now bye, bye." and Gerry holstered the phone on the side table.  
"Hun? Sarah is off to Africa again! She said the airports are still open along the east coast, I don't know what she was going on about" He shouted into the kitchen. Sherry poked her head around the corner before she got even more annoyed; Gerry seemed to be acting like she was in the garden and not in fact in the next room.  
"Is she dear, that girl does love that country." she said, "What's all of this Ian Malcolm stuff you were asking her?"  
"Ahhh…. I only asked her to get him to call me. I don't know if it is just coincidence but it seems that every disaster that's ever on the news, anything to do with science, or theories of some sort, Ian Malcolm always has a habit of being involved with if it!" He exclaimed. Sherry smiled at him and turned back into the kitchen and continued cleaning the cooker.  
It was getting late, almost nine o'clock and both Gerry and his wife, were almost ready for bed, when RING… RING! The phone started ringing. "Who is that ringing at this hour?" Sherry angrily said looking at the phone.  
"The inconvenienced timing can only be Ian surely." he replied "Well I hope."  
"Hello Gerry" said the voice down the phone "How is the wife?" Malcolm asked.  
"Sherry is fine thank you Ian, listen I have a question!-"  
"I'm listening..." Malcolm replied  
"Do you know what's being going on the news? These attacks sound so familiar." Gerry said. "I didn't want to scare the misses and the girls but this sounds similar to what happened on the park years ago..."  
"CORRECT!" Malcolm cut in…"It's funny you should say that"…"I am currently with Doctor Grant and Doctor Sattler? The err, paleo's who came down to see the sick Triceratops? You remember?" Malcolm said.  
"Yes, Yes, I remember" Said Gerry... "The girl was very tenacious as I recall?"  
"Rah Harrrr... Yeah sounds about right." Malcolm laughed... "Well we err currently have some evidence from one attack, don't ask how we got it, it's-,it's-,it's a long story but we could run it by you to see what you make of it." He said, "After all, you err worked with these animals in the flesh every day!"  
"Ok Ian I'll have a look for you. You know where we live now right? Long beach?" Gerry asked.  
"Yes Gerry, I know... I'll be there in a few days with the others, take care." And the line went dead.  
"Ian's coming in a few days Hun!" Gerry said  
"Great." she replied not sounding particularly amused. Gerry then looked at the phone, smiled, turned off the lights, went and made a glass of water and proceeded to bed.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Old Times**

The Private Plane was all ready to fly. Albert had all the security checks in place and the plane was fully fuelled up for their journey back to San Diego. Grant, Tim and Ellie were just waiting for Malcolm to finish his conversation on the phone….. "Yes Gerry, I know... I'll be there in a few days with the others, take care." Malcolm said. The others looked at him as he smiled as he placed his phone into his black trouser leg pocket.  
"Who was that, Ian?" Ellie asked.  
"Dr Gerry Harding, the vet from Jurassic Park. Ellie you may remember him as the vet treating the sick Triceratops?" He said.  
"Oh yeah, sure… Lovely guy" she replied.  
"Well he has shown a very uh…very keen interest in all the news reports and my Ex-Girlfriend Dr Sarah Harding who happens to be his daughter, contacted me to ring him as he wanted to discuss the news on the T.V regarding the attacks. He, he, he wants us to go down to Long beach and show him the evidence." He said.  
Tim asked. "Well should we just fly to LA X? It's only about an hour away from there, do you mind Albert?"  
"If we go Master Timmy we need to leave now". Albert said in an old jittery voice.  
"Certainly" Grant interrupted, and he turned and walked towards the private section of the runway.  
All along the runway there were small planes parked. No doubt owned by many millionaires around the state. Ellie Malcolm and Tim all followed him onto the air craft and sat themselves down ready for take-off. After several minutes the fasten seat belts sign above them pinged and lit up. Albert's voice then came through the sound system in the fuse lodge. "Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare for take-off". The plane hit the runway at super speed, up into the air and out of site.  
Two hours had now past and the plane rattled slightly as it hit a bit of wind waking Grant. He naturally looked out of the window startled. He could see the Hollywood sign in the far distance up on the mountains sloping down towards the city.  
"Seats for landing please," Albert said over the intercom.

The landing was smooth as the wheels touched down onto the tarmac. Grant who didn't particularly like flying was relieved that they were finally here. Albert joined the team as they walked into the busy airport terminal. Hundreds of people were going up and down escalators and elevators dragging their suitcases looking desperately for spare seats in the waiting lounges. Tim looked up at the large TV screens and noticed that many of the flights coming into California had been cancelled along with many flying out. He sure thought it was odd. Grant led the team over to the car hire building. There was a sign above their heads stating _'Car Hire_ ' and an arrow pointing them in the right direction as they made their way across the terminal. On arrival the lady on the desk handed Grant an insurance policy form for him to fill in…  
"How long are you here in LA?" She asked  
"Just a few days." Grant replied…  
"Ok sir, just state your name here and read through the terms and condi-." she stopped suddenly as she watched him write. "Dr Alan Grant? She said… "I saw you in the paper once. You went through the Dinosaur Park trauma years ago? Is that you?" She asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Grant said.  
"Couldn't imagine what that must have been like for you, it's a good job it won't ever happen again." she said, "Yeah let's hope not... Thank you." Grant said.  
After the paper work was all complete, the team went through passport control first followed by a bag check. The guard made Grant remove his hat as the others placed their belongings on the convey belt. As per usual his expression appeared to be very displeased. Malcolm rather enjoyed the simple things that put Grant at displeasure. It made the trip more enjoyable for him. The team then made their way towards the garages located outside of the terminal.  
"Dr Grant?" the moustached man said behind the counter waving. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with the logo _"Hire our Tyre"_ on the shirt pocket. "This is your vehicle this way," and he led them into the garage to a new _Nissan Juke_. The team got together all of their belongings and loaded up the car.  
"Thanks!" Grant said and started the engine and drove.  
The group had been travelling in the vehicle for almost half an hour as Grant gave a big yawn followed by a contagious repeat by Albert, Malcolm and Tim in the back seat. "Fancy an hour sleep?" He asked. There was no reply. He looked at Ellie who was asleep with her head squashed against the passenger window and then peered through the rear view mirror to see all three of them were already in a deep dream. After all they had been travelling for many hours. Grant decided to pull the car over and slept.

Ellie woke from the noise of the birds chirping in the trees. She could see that the weather was bright, the sun was rising in the sky creating a warm 18•C. She looked at the clock; 9:00 am. _We had better get a move on_ she thought. They had been asleep for almost three hours, so she woke the others.  
"Wake up guys, we need to go." she gestured.  
"Whaaaattt…why?" Malcolm asked with a yawn, still half asleep in the back seat. Albert and Tim were both still in deep sleep. "Tim, Albert, that's you two as well!" she demanded. Grant felt suddenly hot and unwound the window and started the engine. The car was heading down the _**'i110**_ ' towards Long Beach. He had his left arm rested outside of the wound down window of the car. It was in fact going rather red. The sun was now even hotter beating down on them as time went on toward midday. Ellie was flicking on lots of different radio stations trying to find something suitable, Albert was still asleep, Malcolm was texting on his mobile phone and Tim was trying to locate the address on the Sat Nav. It was no more than an hour away now and Ellie noticed the sign for 'Long Beach 20 miles',  
"There it is Alan not long now!" She said.  
They pulled up to the house which was situated just off of the sea front on a slight hill. Even though it was away from the main road along the beach the view of the ocean was magnificent. Malcolm opened his phone and pressed dial…. "Yo, Gerry, your old nemesis is here out front!" He chuckled.  
"Ah good, I'll be round in a few minutes." Harding replied, and the conversation ended.  
Gerry appeared at the front door of the house and walked down the pebbled drive way towards the car to meet his guests. Shook their hands and they made their way inside. They all walked through the house looking around in curiosity.  
"So this is what Hammond's wages buys you huh?" Malcolm muttered whilst going past lots of cabinets that had photos of Harding's many adventures in his career. There were Photos of Gerry beside several of the Dinosaurs he worked on at Jurassic Park. In the hall way there were some older pictures of African animals but also family photos showing both Sarah and Emma. Malcolm couldn't help but analyse these more closely.  
"Err… how is Sarah?" Malcolm asked  
"Yeah she is great actually Ian, she is off to Africa again soon, if they allow her to fly" Gerry replied smiling.  
Malcolm leaned closer to Grant, "You'd think err being chased by Dinosaurs would have put her off, but no, no, no, not Sarah." Malcolm muttered .They then went through the conservatory and into the back garden.  
There was a table set up on the decking where Sherry Harding was sitting patiently waiting to meet her  
Guests.  
"This everyone is my wife Sherry." He said. One by one, they all introduced themselves to her shaking hands and exchanging hugs.  
"Iced tea anyone? And yes I'm aware that our names rhyme. Our Emma's grandchildren are highly amused when people say our names… kids ay" She chuckled, and she poured out 6 glasses. Malcolm and Tim shared a grin.  
"Right guys, so what brings yourselves here then?" Gerry said. "I believe you have some evidence to show me that you want my opinion on?" He asked.  
"Yes Gerry, Alan and young Tim here have some photos of the incident and the damage on the actual body? Just thought you may have seen this before" replied Malcolm.  
Alan then placed his ruck sack on the floor and took out his tablet device, turned it on and tapped the folder named Evidence and handed it to Gerry.  
"Yes this is no normal attack," Gerry said. "By all means I have seen bears do this sort of thing to vehicles in the past, but not to this scale. There was more than one I presume?" He asked  
"We are not sure. We were hoping you could tell us." Grant replied looking confused.  
"Where did you say this was taken-?" Gerry asked.  
"Costa Rica!" Ellie said  
"Hmmm, there aren't any bears in Costa Rica, so god knows what has caused this. Let me see the body post mortem please?" Gerry asked  
Grant then scrolled across to the pictures of the mangled body. Gerry zoomed in to see that there was salivary foam around the edges of the lacerations, the intestines were completely gone. All what was left was ribcage and lower legs just above the knees. Harding then got up and walked into his shed and brought out an old tin box that was padlocked. It was completely covered in cobwebs. He opened it and on the second tray were some old Polaroid photos of injuries and animal carcasses. He secretly took photos of them back on many excavations he went on many years ago. He then handed them out to his guests who passed them around. There was a few that caught Tim's eye.  
"Hey look Dr Grant, this is very similar to the raptor attack!" he said and handed the picture over to Alan Grant who looked at it closely.  
"Yes it is Tim. Dr Harding, where was this taken?" Grant asked.  
"My boy I can't remember... it may have a place and date on the back" Gerry said.  
Grant turned it over and his eyes widened. In the corner of the picture said… _'July 1993, Jurassic Park, raptor'_. This was just what Grant needed to confirm their investigation. He quickly showed Gerry Harding and the remainder of the group.  
"So you really think it was raptors that did this Alan...here… on the main land?" Gerry asked.  
"Yes it was! I know it was!" Grant said sternly, "we have seen them in the flesh and thanks to you we can now be sure." Grant replied. The discussion continued for several more minutes before Malcolm stood up impatiently.  
"We should get going." he said. "Albert might wake up. Be sure that you look after your self won't you, all of this help has been very much appreciated." Malcolm said. They all headed for the door. Sherry made her way outside to join her husband and say goodbye.  
"Yes thank you very much, we really should get going, the car needs to be given back at one" Grant said and shook Harding's hand before exiting the front door onto the gravelled drive way. They waved their goodbyes and left.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Progression**

One month had now past since the meeting with Lex in the city. Dodgson sat at his desk finishing off an e-mail. Behind Dodgson was a map of Isla Nublar. The map showed the new layout of the Park. Dodgson swivelled around on his desk chair and faced the map. He paused for a moment and stood up and stuck a post it note onto the Lanzhousaurus section of the map, the note read _'In development for next year',_ Dodgson phone started ringing.  
"This is Dodgson." He said.  
"Sir…? Dr Laing said we need to speak to you in lab urgently, we may have a problem." Ping said.  
Dodgson put is phone in his pocket, closed his laptop and made his way out of his office locking the door as he left. "Alice, hold all calls until I get back" He said urgently. He walked through the office and into the elevator, pushing the buttons frantically, "Come on… come on..." He said impatiently. As he got to the lab entrance there was a massive steel security door. Dodgson reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his security pass, he inserted the pass into a thin slot in the door panel and gave a nod to the camera positioned on him. The door unlocked and slid open with a hiss. He made his way through the door and up to the newly installed metal detector. "How are the updated security measures holding up?" Dodgson asked the security guard.  
"Very well sir" The guard replied, "You can never be too careful." He said.  
Dodgson walked through the final security door and into the laboratory. He opened the clean room door and put on his suit, gloves and goggles. He then pushed the green button and was sprayed with a cleansing gas. The gas then cleared allowing him access inside and Dodgson made his way into the lab to see Dr Laing.  
Dr Laing was leaning over a desk looking into a microscope when Dodgson tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn round.  
"Ah Mr Dodgson, thanks for coming down," He said, "there has been a major problem with the DNA strand of the Carnotaurus" Laing said, "The first few batches produced sever deformities in the skeletal structure; some were born with no legs, others with very brittle bones, all of the specimens died within the first 12 hours."  
"How do you propose we fix this issue?-" Dodgson questioned. "Well I could run a few more test specimens maybe introduce different DNA, but this could take weeks even months." Laing said.  
"We don't have the time for that!" Dodgson snapped "If we had the embryo, would this be the missing link?" Dodgson asked suddenly changing to a calm tone.  
"Yes." Laing said. "If we had the embryo I will be able to run synthesis and have it ready for transportation in three weeks." Laing suggested.  
"Excellent…That's more like it. Leave that to me. Good work Dr Laing." Dodgson said as he patted Laing on the back. Dodgson then made his way through the lab and into the wash down room to get sanitised. He removed all of the protective clothing and headed back through security and back up to his office.  
"Alice? Can you get Mike Howard on the phone?" He asked, passing the secretary office in the corridor. With a 'tut' from his rudeness she picked up the phone and dialled. Dodgson unlocked his office door and sat down at his desk and rubbed his hands through his remaining hair, his phone started ringing again. He pushed the button indicating 'Loudspeaker'… "Mike?" He said before Howard even said a word, "Listen we don't have time to go into negotiations with Tim Murphy over this damn embryo. I need you to find another way of gaining it."  
"Did you mean steal it?" Howard asked  
"I mean do what you need to do to get that embryo in my lab by the end of the week." Dodgson stressed.  
"I don't think I can do that sir, can't we just try and make a deal with Tim, I'm sure he will agree?" Howard asked.  
"Mike, if we don't have it by Friday, you can kiss your wages good bye."  
"It is not that easy." Howard said.  
"I know a few people who will do the job if you won't. Just don't expect to come back to yours." Dodgson said  
"No. I can do it." Howard said reassuringly. "Sure thing sir I will have it on your desk by Friday."  
"Good I trust you Mike, don't let me down." Dodgson said and he hung up the phone.  
Dodgson stood up and made his way over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of Cognac from a decanter, and walked back over to the map. He looked at the map again and took a sip of his drink, then pulled out a red pen from his shirt pocket and circled the Carnotaurus paddock with a smile on his face.

 **Chapter 17**

 **Déjà vu**

The daytrip to the island had come as Lex woke up out of bed. Her bags were already packed and her children were ready to go to their grandparents for the next week or two. She had told her parents that she was out of town on business for two weeks, when she was in fact off to the island to install the new computer software system needed to control Dodgson's 'Prehistoric Park'. After several phone calls throughout the past few weeks, Lex and Dodgson came to an agreement to meet at BioSyn industries at 08:00 hours. She was introduced to all of Dodgson's workmen and Mercenaries that were to join them for their trip over to Isla Nublar. Dodgson spoke very highly of Lex in front of her to his colleagues, which made her feel awkward and highly embarrassed but at the same time encouraged her and put any doubt completely to the back of her mind.

The boat had finally left the docks at 09:00 am on a cool morning. There was a fresh sea breeze in the air as the boat edged further and further out to sea. The intercom clicked and the captain spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen the wind is strong so the water is slightly choppy, so expected to arrive in approximately five hours." Then it went silent. _What on earth was she going to do for five hours,_ she thought. She placed her backpack on the chair next to her. She was located on the upper deck and walked out to the balcony that looked over the lower deck at both the Bow and the Stern of the boat. The wind was stronger up stairs, which made it feel cold, so Lex buttoned up her coat and placed her arms in her pockets, her hair blew vigorously in the wind. It was then that she saw Dodgson shaking hands with one of his lab assistants on the main deck just below her. _That's odd_ Lex thought to herself. The two men then went inside under cover. Lex pulled out her book from her backpack and read continuously to kill a bit of time. After a few hours of choppy weather and nauseating waves, she saw something protruding out of the ocean in the distance, it was just as she remembered; the Island.  
Its appearance was a darker green than she last remembered, but this was mainly due to the over cast day. This time she felt there was an eerie feel to the place. The closer they got the more nervous she became. Lex gathered her things and went down stairs to the lower deck where all the other men were gathered. Dodgson approached her…"You ready to see what we have created?" he said to her.  
"I-I- think so." she replied nervously…. "This place has a few bad memories for me Dodgson you have to understand." she said.  
Dodgson placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Certainly, but this is different now, with your brilliant work those nightmares can get changed into dreams… what do you say?" he said. Lex forced a smile. The boat was now only a hundred metres or so from the dock. The dock had two huge buildings with signs outside both looking oddly weathered, considering this was meant to be a new park. One said 'MEAT' and the other 'PALEOVEG'. Lex assumed this was for the vegetarian animals on the island… she liked those. The sudden image of the fifty foot brachiosaur sneezing on her as a child 20 years ago came back to her and she laughed, although at that time Lex felt utterly disgusted. As she continued looking around from where she stood waiting she saw that there were containers placed neatly in rows outside the food storage warehouses. The containers were placed along the road all the way up sea wall, easily the length of a football pitch. _There had to be thirty containers_ she thought. Fork lift trucks manned by workmen were moving the containers into the correct positions. As she passed she saw branded company names on the side, storing different things, none of which Lex knew anything about.  
The boat creaked as the dock men finally tied the boat into place. The Captain ordered everyone off quickly as he had to get back for more shipments. After several minutes, it pulled away back to the mainland and out of sight. Lex looked back at the boat leaving and could swear in her head that she saw an animal jump onto the lower deck as it pulled away. It was overcast and windy, she had water eyes… it could have just been her mind playing tricks. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the others into the awaiting jeeps which then sped off on the dirt tracks. Dodgson shouted over the car engine, "We are going to the visitor centre first my dear and then to the control room just in case you were wondering."  
"Great, it would be nice to see it again." she said back.

The road was bumpy as the four-wheel-drive sped over the uneven dirt in between the lush Rainforest canopy either side. She felt like this was a Déjà vu. The vehicle was designed differently to what she could remember. In her head she pictured the bubble –top, bright green and Red land cruisers that took them around Jurassic Park, this however was a dark green and Silver. It was a Ford Explorer. Its hard top was reinforced with carbon fibre on the inside. The dash board had a very high tech computer screen with the island displayed. On the map was a layout of various paths the car could take. Currently it read visitor centre, destination time twelve minutes, so Lex knew it wasn't too far away.  
The trees were swaying in the wind as the Explorer headed towards the fenced area fast approaching ahead. It was now coming up to midday. Lex could feel her stomach churning; she was starting to feel hungry and hot.  
"Are we having lunch soon, I'm starving." she asked.  
"Oh yes of course. My employees get a provided meal every day! We have the top chefs in the country, spared no expense." Dodgson replied.  
This comment made her suddenly feel sick to her stomach. A lump suddenly appeared in her throat. _Her grandpa used to say that_ , she thought. The sudden realisation of what he said was just slightly overwhelming for her. They arrived at the gates. There were two guards dressed in khaki shorts and navy blue shirts stood beside the twenty foot high stainless steel fence. The fence and gate were both electrified. It had a sign placed upon it saying _'500,000 volts DO NOT TOUCH'_ , "We're taking no chances this time." Dodgson hinted to Lex and pointed over at the sign. The gates opened with a _'clink'_ and they continued on towards the visitor centre.  
Ten more minutes had passed and she knew it was only minutes away. Out of nowhere, it was there in front of her bright green eyes.

It was exactly as she remembered; the white building, the display fountains either side of the steps leading to the front entrance, the thatched pyramid roof. It brought back so many memories of when she and Tim arrived all of them years ago…..the excitement. She looked around the front of the building and could see a lot of work was still being done; it wasn't finished. There were people painting the walls, gardeners clearing the vines growing up the sides of the walls and on the roof, glass panels were being fitted. Despite the construction, it was starting to look beautiful she thought, given another few weeks. The cars pulled up and they gathered their things and made their way up the steps. The mercenaries lead the way, followed by Dodgson and then Lex who was at the back. She was looking around everywhere taking it all in. The large brown doors opened into a huge two storied main foyer with a curved staircase leading to the second floor just as she remembered before but decorated completely different. It looked very modern. There was a marble statue of a dinosaur skull and a plaque below it stating, _'In memory of John Hammond'_ this made Lex choke, and a tear slowly fell down her cheek. _She did make the right decision_.  
"Let's go have lunch in the canteen." Dodgson said.  
"Ok lead the way." she replied.  
He then headed them toward some double doors at the far side of the building opposite to the main entrance. They manoeuvred around the staff members and scattered skeleton remains in the centre of the room. Lex suddenly remembered what caused the mess in the first place. The mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex destroyed it twenty years ago. This incident as she vaguely recalls, saved her life. Lex still tried blocking the images out of her mind. She even tried counselling and told the councillor it was nightmares that she was having. But like most treatments it didn't work. Especially when going through a trauma like she had. She said "What happened to the other dinosaurs from the old park?" As she approached nearer, she noticed the dinosaur painting on the far wall still remained from what she remembered. It was beautifully highlighting the lush green environment outside, as if it was a petting zoo. How wrong could they were. "They were all destroyed Ms Murphy." Dodgson said.  
"Why?" she asked, "They weren't hurting anybody_ well anymore…"  
"Well it was ordered by the government, and then the island was abandoned." Dodgson said.  
"That's a shame." She said. They were now approaching the canteen.  
"There you go Miss Murphy, help yourself," Dodgson said. "I will be just down the hall in the control room discussing a few things with some other employees. Feel free to come down when you're ready... We have a lot to show you and a lot to talk about." Dodgson smiled and exited the room leaving Lex to divulge on the amazing five star lunch buffet that filled the entire wall.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Control**

Lex finished her meal and felt truly stuffed. She then, with a struggle got up and left the canteen for the control room. She walked down the corridor, her footsteps echoed as she went. All along the white walls were pictures of the' future vision' of the Park fully completed. Children showing surprised expressions on their faces, going on roller coasters and pointing into the enclosures. The concept art was stunning she thought, maybe this place will be a success.  
She got to a glass sliding door which had a key pad on the front to gain access to it. Dodgson approached her and let her inside. The room was dimly lit with spot lights all over the ceiling. It had stronger enforced 6inch thick, bullet proof glass being installed instead of walls all around the control room. It replaced the circular chicken wired glass windows it had before. The layout looked generally the same as before from what Lex could remember, but had a fresh smell of new paint.  
"This gentlemen, is Miss Lex Murphy the new I.T technician." Dodgson said, walking her over to two other men sitting around a table. The Round circular table was located down a small set of steps on the platform five feet below surrounded by a projector. There was a large TV screen behind hanging up against the wall.  
"Lovely to meet you mam, we've heard a lot about you and your work!" said one of the men in the baseball cap and cream overalls. The other man was a little bit more reserved and stayed quiet but was polite non-the less.  
"Ms Murphy, let me first show you the software we are hoping you can install for us. These here are generators and the hard drive power-". The man said, then handed her sheets of paper with bullet pointed lists of special programmes that needed to be installed and all of their components. "These here are concept drawings and blue prints of the layout that needs to put in place please." He then handed her A3 sized sheets of blue prints of the room layouts, Lex studied them in silence.  
"I absolutely love the art work." Lex said  
"Thank you." replied the quieter of the two men, and his mood suddenly changed and he sat up straight. Lex looked over the documents and said, "If I have the right people behind me we should be able to complete this in 2 to 3 weeks!" Dodgson smiled. "Excellent! That's why I hired you." Dodgson said "You are just what this company needs my dear, a bit of your grandpa's ummph" He said. Lex was slightly taken aback by what he just said, but at the same time a little appreciative.  
"When should I start?" Lex asked, "Oh- shortly." Dodgson said, "Lets show you a quick tour of the lab and the hatchery first, I want to show you what animals we are making here." Dodgson said excitedly, "New top of the line stuff. Improved products to anything you could remember! New skin colouration on the animals, more scientifically accurate body sizes and some species even include feathers!" Dodgson said heading her out the door.  
"Feathers?"... "Did you say feathers?" Lex asked slightly surprised.  
"Yes my dear. Theropod dinosaurs are scientifically classified as non-avian dinosaurs now." Dodgson explained, "and birds as we know are called avian dinosaurs, there is a common ancestry, so here at BioSyn we wanted to honour that discovery and make these creatures real" he exclaimed. This left an impression in Lex's mind.  
Within five minutes they arrived at the hatchery and lab which was a large room conjoined by a contamination both located in the centre separating the rooms. The lab assistants would need to change into different overalls to minimise any risk of infection or any other way which could create an imperfection in the DNA samples throughout their growth cycle. There was a glass wall running along the far side which looked out into the main lobby of the visitor centre. It would be seen by the members of the public in future.  
"Lex, you remember Dr Laing?" Dodgson gestured  
"Why yes of course you have told me wonderful things of his work." she explained.  
Dr Laing smiled, handed them both contamination free suits and proceeded on the tour around the labs and hatchery.  
"These here are some older DNA samples of the Carnotaurus version numbers that went wrong the completed versions are on their way out here as we speak..." Laing said, "That's all we can show you at the moment miss...?" Laing said  
"Murphy... but you can call me Lex." she explained. They both embraced a smile.  
Dodgson said. "Thank you doctor, now Lex, let's go and view the enclosures before it gets dark." He had an almost forced smile as they made their way out of the lab, across the foyer and out of the main entrance.

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Break In**

There was a slight chill in the air as Howard stepped inside his apartment and closed the doors. Out of the window on the street below the city was still alive despite being twenty minutes past ten at night. The alarm beeped in the far corner of the room. Howard went over and turned it off. Beside the clock was a note saying, _**'Ring Dodgson'**_ **.** He picked up the phone and dialled...  
"Sir it's Howard?"

"Hello, what's the update?" Dodgson asked.

Howard said, "Well the team is in place, to go to that house tomorrow night. Are you sure we can't get the kid to-"  
"No! We have no time!" Dodgson interrupted.

"Okay…Okay I'm going! I will inform you soon of an update!" Howard said.

"Good night." Dodgson said and the line went dead. Howard placed the phone on charge on his bedside table he then yawned and switched the T.V on as he climbed in to bed.

' _Now for breaking news, there has been another death in Ohio. A young girl of seven was attacked whilst going home from school in a local park. Some locals claimed it was abduction but CCTV footage of a six feet tall bird like animal shows that whatever it was seemed to be the culprit. The family are currently grieving, and a flower memorial has been placed around the girl's school as hundreds flock to share their condolences. This is now the fifty sixth attack in the U.S alone, how long will it be before the president reacts and something is done about this.'_ The voice said.

 _Another attack_ Howard thought to himself, he'd better watch out, it looks like nobody is safe anymore.

He switched off the T.V and picked up his phone... "Yo it's Howard. Dodgson says to go ahead tomorrow night. The house is currently vacant! My sources tell me the butler is still overseas, he usually guards the house."

"Excellent", said the voice, "The team are all ready to go Mike. We are catching a flight to Scotland first thing tomorrow my friend. I will see you at the location point on these co-ordinates… **O.S GRID** **REFERENCE NH666450** , you written that down?" The man asked "If you're not there Howard this operation will fail."

"I will be there!" Howard sternly stated.

"You better pack a coat." The line was dead and the sound of the tone drifted into Howard's ear. He looked at the time; 23:30. He yawned, rolled over and fell asleep.

The flight to Inverness was a long fifteen hours and the huge temperature change was a complete shock to Mike Howard. He had never been anywhere so cold in his entire life. Glasgow airport was the closest he could get, to the agreed location by air on such short notice. The rest of the journey he had to travel by public transport. He took his shoulder bag containing the mansion layout blueprints and some peanuts, before proceeding past security and passport control. He was here, In Scotland. The chill got to his bones and he shivered as he looked around to see everyone in hats and gloves, his breath looking like steam coming from his mouth. It was only September. Howard clearly wasn't as prepared as the locals were. His nose was cold and started to run, his eyes streaming with moisture as the bitter wind hit his tanned face outside at the taxi rank. After ten minutes and nearly freezing to death a taxi finally pulled up.

"Err… Inverness please?" Howard said.

"Inverness? Ye gotta be joking lad?" replied the taxi driver in a strong Scottish accent, Mike only just about understood the man with his strong accent… "That's going to cost you a lot son... I have things to do lad!" the Scotsman continued. "How does £1000, sound!" Howard suggested, and pulled out a thick wad of cash. With that the car pulled away.  
Nearly four hours had passes when Howard finally arrived on location. He looked at his watch 20:58.

 _Any minute_ he thought, then he suddenly saw some car lights flash from up ahead. Howard paid the driver and got out. As the taxi drive away he cautiously walked across the road to the Parked van.

"Get in". The voice said.

The mansion was only half an hour drive from the pickup point. As the night went on, the weather cooled and the clouds overhead turned into a dark grey. The conversation in the van was non-existent and there was a strong feeling of anxiety in the air. This was a job they couldn't fail on.

The rain started to fall as they drove up to the sign saying **HAMMOND HEIGHTS;** they had arrived. The land surrounding the huge stately home must have been 10 acres at least. The front drive was pebbled as the car slowly approached the front of the house. It was dark and difficult to see, but all of the men knew what was at stake. One of them pulled out some wire cutters and then proceeded to cut the security camera cables surrounding the house. Howard looked up and saw the small red lights going out on the cameras as the man disconnected. The men were all dressed in black to avoid detection. Two of which had their faces covered with balaclava's to conceal their own identity. In the back of the van David Sanchez a hired engineer and ex Mercenary, by Richard Dodgson, was putting together a device that could cut glass in a perfect circle. The person would then only have to put their arm in, and then open the door. Howard helped Sanchez carry the equipment over to the ten feet tall solid oak front door. There was a glass panel just to left which was big enough to mount the equipment up against. Sanchez started drilling and within two minutes the glass was popped out and removed.

"Go round to the side and defuse the alarm system." Howard asked one of the two men on lookout duties.

Several minutes went by and suddenly the radio static made a sound. "All done sir, go ahead and open the door, over." The voice hissed on the walkie.

"Excellent. Roger and out." Howard replied. He then placed the walkie in his pocket.

Howard poked his arm through the hole in the glass and clicked the front door handle, slowly… every one held their breath….. DING DONG! The Grandfather clock in the hall way chimed and made everyone freeze with terror. "Jesus Christ Howard. You nearly gave me a heart attack damn you." said Sanchez.  
"Sorry David, it scared me too, come on let's find this bastard sample!" Howard demanded. One by one they all slowly walked over the threshold through the dark hallway being careful with every single step. None of them could leave any traces. It was all Marble tiled flooring which must have cost Hammond a fortune. There were beautifully designed, wooden carved beams going across the ceiling with fossil dinosaur's engraved onto them, which led up to the grand stair case further in. The Stair case was all wooden flooring that had a thin layer of dust settled. The men all crept in slowly searching through the downstairs rooms first…Nothing. _Must be upstairs_ Howard thought. One of the guards went to walk onto the first step…"WAIT!" Sanchez Whispered loudly with his arm out in a gesture to stop. The guard looked round and paused.  
"Look down! Look at the dust! We need to find another way up," Sanchez said. "If we leave prints we may as well call the cops on ourselves right now!" The guard regained posture and walked over to Sanchez. "What do you suppose we do then? That damn DNA is upstairs!" He said. "Follow me" Sanchez gestured. He then head them all back outside and onto the front driveway... He stepped back and surveyed the building from the outside. There was an air vent twenty feet in the air that he assumed connected to the upstairs bathroom. The Stone walls were indeed very high but there was a water pipe going up alongside the entire wall leading to the roof, and beside the air vent a few metres across was a balcony on the second floor.  
"Sir, that's got to be a bedroom!" Sanchez gestured to Howard. "Can you get a man up there?" he replied.  
"Sure….! Hey Johnson," Sanchez said. "Get your grapple equipment out the van. We need you to climb up let us in-"  
"Why me?" Johnson moaned.  
"Don't argue… we have no time. Now get your ass up that pipe."  
Begrudgingly Johnson collected the ropes from the van and climbed the pipes. The other guard then tossed the rope up to the balcony where Johnson then tied it to the railing and made it secure.  
"You stay here and keep a lookout, if you see or hear anything! Tell me straight away!" Howard said to the other guard. He then grabbed the rope followed by Howard and climbed up to the balcony. Johnson then leaned across and using a crowbar unhinged the air vent and carefully placed a foot underneath holding on for dear life. The rain started to come down heavier and the men were rapidly getting wet and cold. A chill went down Howards back. "Come on Johnson! Hurry up." He said  
"Jesus Mike! Want to trade you son of a bitch!" Johnson snapped. This forced a smile from Mike Howard.  
"No continue! But hurry!" he said. With a clonk, the hinge was finally off and Johnson was finally inside. It took a few minutes, but the door on the balcony opened. "Get in!" Johnson demanded, "Right… I didn't get much of a look around but the master bedroom is the other side of the hall. The door was open." Johnson explained. "Very good Matthew you are learning very quickly." Sanchez said in a patronising way that forced a stare of dislike from him.  
"Let's go! We don't have all night!" Howard said.  
The hallway upstairs was decorated completely in marble tiles. They all walked one by one across toward the bedroom. The master bed was a huge King sized four-poster, with drapes on either side. The room had a desk at the far end with photographs of Hammond's family, one in particular, John Hammond and his grandchildren. Behind that was a 2x1 metre canvas picture of Jurassic Park. The Visitor Centre glistened white with the palm trees in front of the large lake next to the electronic road way. There were two bright green and red land cruisers in the foreground with oil painted children around the sides. Johnson knocked his knuckle on the wall behind the bed and along the room. All he heard was a solid sound. As he knocked closer toward the picture and the sound changed. It sounded more of a 'thud'. He knew he couldn't punch it his hand would go through the wall. He suddenly had a thought.  
"Check behind the picture! I've seen these things on movies before! I wonder if that is where the old men kept his safe." Johnson suggested.  
"You're such a retard Johnson." Sanchez said.  
"Check, Ass Hole!" he snapped back.  
Sanchez approached the picture and removed it with care. Low and behold there it was…. the safe. He couldn't believe it.  
"Well how the hell are we going to get in?-" Sanchez asked.  
"I'm not just a pretty face!" Johnson said, and pulled a small digital kit out of his back pack and placed it on the code reader. The scanner then performed lots of different combinations failing one after the other.  
"I thought you said this would work!" Howard said.  
"Oh! My bad I left the wire out on the side!"  
"You stupid Bastard, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Howard replied  
"Patience, my friend, we ….are…...nearly…...done….and bang!" Johnson stepped back and the red message disappeared and was replaced with ' _Access Granted'_ in a bright green and the door clinked open.  
"It's not a safe! It's a freezer!" Sanchez said, turning and looked at the others.  
Inside were fifteen test tubes with liquid inside. They were sealed in plastic bag labelled ' _DNA samples'_. They looked at each other around the room and smiled. Beside the bag was a note. Johnson opened it and read.

 _Tim and Lex,_

 _Inside are the DNA samples. There are several species that you will need to rebuild the park. I have faith in you._

 _Grandpa John._

"Hey look at this, he left it for that kid you mentioned." Johnson said and handed it to Howard. He took the note and ripped it up. "We can destroy this outside!" He said. They replaced the picture frame, and closed up the air vent and climbed down the rope outside. Howard then took out a lighter and set fire to the note and climbed inside the van. The rain was very thick while the others were packing away the climbing ropes getting drenched from the heavy down poor. "About time... I'm freezing!" the guard said. He started the engine and headed off of the drive way and onto the motorway toward Glasgow Airport.

 **Chapter 20**

 **Under Arrest**

Nearly two months had gone by for Juan Morelez since the incident at the zoo. Extra security fences were installed and put in place at the zoo, in hope of extra security for the animals. Over the past few months, there had been less deaths, it clearly had a positive effect. There had been one or two more livestock deaths unseen on CCTV but the new fence around the enclosure was definitely a very good deterrent of predators and the zoo went back to running fully operational. Morelez kept all of his photos of his dead livestock's injuries and remains, out of curiosity more than anything. Morelez was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.  
Morelez walked across the living room of his studio apartment and looked at the photographs. They were pinned up against a small cork board located above a desk in the corner of the room.  
Buzzzzzz...The Doorbell went on the intercom. Morelez walked over and asked who it was.  
"Hola? Who is it?" he said.  
"Police! Open up please sir." said one of the cops.  
"Oh okay, is there a problem officer?" Morelez questioned.  
"Let us up now please, we want to ask you a few questions." The officer demanded.  
Morelez then buzzed the police in to the building. His apartment was three stories up which gave him enough time to take down the photographs of the dead animals and lock them inside a briefcase he kept in a small cupboard he used to store his books. DING DONG! It was the front door. Morelez peered through the peep hole and saw two officers standing outside looking around the hallway waiting for him to open the door. After checking it was clear he let the police into his room.  
"Yes officers how can I help you?" He said opening the door.  
"Mr Morelez we believe that you can help us solve the mystery death of a former friend of yours? Maybe you have some information for us." Said Sergeant Jones, "Could you tell me where you were on the night of his death?" The cop asked.  
"Si...Si… I was talking to him on the phone while I was at work. He was asking me questions about large birds in Costa Rica! Why is this?" Morelez confessed.  
"We have reason to believe that this was a murder enquiry Mr Morelez, and we need to take you in for further questioning" said Sergeant Jones.  
"But señor, señor I have told you all I know!" Morelez pleaded.  
"We have an order Mr Morelez, and we need to take you in! If you haven't done anything wrong, then you will be released from custody as soon as possible" the police officer said.  
"Okay, Okay, but I am not very happy about this. I have to work in the morning you know!" Morelez said.  
He then walked out of his front door followed by both of the policemen and then locked the door behind them. The police placed him in the back of the car and drove to the station.  
An hour had gone by while Morelez was sat on a chair in the centre of a mirrored room behind a table, alone looking around helplessly. The police and interrogators were talking behind the one way glass window facing him. There was some scuffling outside the door and with-in seconds a lawyer walked into the room.  
"Mr Morelez, I found the photos! If you are in trouble, these may be our lifeline!" the lawyer said  
"Si! I have been set up! I'm no murderer señor!" Morelez stated.  
"Have you any proof of your whereabouts? Because the cops have Cortez' phone and you are the last to ring him before the incident happened." said the lawyer.  
"Yes I did speak to him but I was at work in my zoo… He rang me!"  
Morelez exclaimed.  
A detective then walked into the room with Dictaphone and placed it on the table and pressed record.  
"It's for the record" he said, this followed by an awkward pause, "So…. Juan! You don't mind if I call you Juan do you?" He asked  
"No, No, Señor, why am I in here?" Morelez was now getting frustrated.  
"Juan, your friend was murdered the same night he spoke to you last. We have to ask these questions." Explained the detective and he continued..."You say you were at work at your zoo? Is there any way that you can prove your story is true?" He asked  
"Si Si señor, the pictures! The pictures!" Morelez said in realisation.  
"What pictures!" The detective said. He seemed taken aback.  
"I have pictures! Of attacks! On my animals at the zoo! They look like Cortez attack! I show you! They are also dated!" Morelez suggested.  
"Well yes, yes, please do Mr Morelez. It may be evidence we can use to get this mystery finally solved." The detective said.  
The lawyer got the look of approval from Morelez to then open his briefcase. Inside were the two photos of the deceased animals and their remains. The detective looked over at the Window.  
"Get that evidence in here!" He demanded.  
A woman in a shirt and knee length skirt walked in the room with a clear plastic bag containing a mobile phone, in the other hand was a brief case. She placed both of them on the desk and opened the brief case unveiling a photo of Cortez' post-mortem picture.  
"Thank you Natalie." said the detective and watched her leave and closed the door behind her.  
"Check his phone!" Morelez said.  
"His phone? Why?-" Said the detective.  
"Can I just interrupt" the lawyer said, "My client has provided dated pictures and the phone calls are from different location points. Surely the police have to take this into consideration?"  
"Well yes of course." The policeman coughed. Realising they had completely slipped up. Morelez cleared his throat, "Cortez was going to take a picture of what he thought he saw, there may be one on there!" He suggested. The detective immediately placed plastic gloves on and retrieved the phone out of the bag, turned it on and opened the 'photo gallery' tab. He then proceeded to scroll though the pictures.  
"Blurred ...Blurred ...Blurred ... Blurred... No wait! What on earth is that?" He saw an outline of the hind quarters of an animal with a stiff rigid tail with feathers on the tip. It appeared to have big clawed feet. He then turned the phone to Morelez.  
"Is this what you claim he saw?" asked the detective.  
"Si! Si! It must be." Morelez replied. The detective sat up straight in his chair, and looked closely at the photographs.  
"I'm not completely convinced. This is the picture of the Cortez's body! Can I see your photos please?" asked the detective. The lawyer took them out and placed them on the table. The lawyer interrupted, "If you are using these as positive evidence! I want my client released straight away, on record!" The lawyer said, looking over at the tape player next to the detective.  
"Yes of course!" He said. The guard took the photos and compared the lacerations and remains. He gestured with his hand for a fellow police officer to come into the room.  
"We are going to give these a thorough investigation. It is your lucky day Mr Morelez! You are free to go but be aware we may be in touch!... Could you please escort these two gentlemen to the exit please?" asked the detective to the armed offices outside the door.  
"Sure" One of them said. With some scuffling of papers and chairs dragging on the floor they made their way to the exit and out of the station. 

**Chapter 21**

 **Quarantine**

The sun rose above the hills of San Diego. Down town the city came alive as commuters left for work that morning. Grant was sat in his office with the desk light still on, a half drunken coffee and an empty takeaway bag was on one end of the desk. Grant stood and rubbed his bloodshot eyes and gives out a yawn. He walked over to the far wall where there was a corkboard with pictures of the recent attacks, as well as evidence. He looked it all up and down scratching the bristles on his chin. He had spent all night collating together and he circled in big letter 'RAPTORS!' He had a sudden thought and got out his phone and rang Ian Malcolm.  
"Ian, Its Alan, I have been going over all the evidence we collected and I will present it to Jake Peel at the EPA today."  
"EPA? You think they can do anything about this?" Malcolm said.  
"Yeah, I know the head of the organisation. They have dealt with incidents like this before, not to this scale mind, but I'm pretty sure—"  
"Okay that's great, let me know if you need anything else." Malcolm replied. With that Grant hung up the phone and walked back to his laptop and started an email to Jake Peel.

 _To:_ _.com_

 _Subject: Urgent information on Recent Animal Attacks_

 _Mr. Peel,_

 _Regarding the recent attacks across the country, I have put together some evidence which proves that the attacks are not from any recorded species you have, but are from an extinct species of dromaeosaur dinosaurs called Velociraptors. If you look at the evidence attached you will see that action will needs to be taken to remove the threat._

 _Regards,_

 _Dr Alan Grant_

 _555-751-4263_

After a well-earned sleep Grant woke and looked at the time…"Eleven hours? Earned that nap." Grant said to himself. As he sat up he turned on the TV and checked through his phone to see if he had any reply from Jake. He deleted several spam emails; there was nothing from Jake. Grant looked at the TV as the 6 o'clock news came.

 _Good Evening America I'm John Steel. Our top story tonight, U.S Special Forces have been moved around the country today after new evidence suggests that the attacks on the 78 people are from a rare species of reptile. Anyone who lives close to farmland and cattle in the following states – California, Nevada, Oregon, Utah, Arizona and Colorado are advised to stay indoors at night and only go outside if completely necessary. The Special Forces are setting up in the area with most sightings and attacks to relive the problem._

Grant's phone pinged and he looked down and saw an email from Jake Peel.

 _ **Alan Grant,**_

 _ **Thank you for all the documents you provided us, we are now taking appropriate measures to eradicate the problem.**_

 _ **Thank you very much.**_

 _ **Jake Peel.**_

 _ **Senior EPA Analyst.**_

Grant decided to update Tim on the recent progress; he found his number and dialled…..  
"Hey there kid, how's it going?" Grant said.  
"Not good Alan. My Granddads home in Scotland was broken into." Tim said,  
"Oh no. Did they take anything?" Grant asked,  
"I don't think so. I am in Scotland at the moment," Tim said, "I came as soon as I heard. I can't seem to get hold of Lex to let her know?"  
"Don't worry kid, you concentrate on getting things sorted there I will get hold of Lex now" Grant said "Also thanks for your help over the week."  
"No problem Alan, I'll see you later." Grant then put down the phone and paused for a moment. He didn't know what to do. He had to call Lex. He tried her home phone number but got no answer, he then tried to ring her mobile but all he got was an auto-voice saying the number was unavailable. He decided to try her work number and he managed to get through to her work assistant.  
"I'm afraid Miss Murphy is away on business at the moment, I can take a message and pass it on when she comes back?" She said.  
"This is important, a family issue has come up, do you have a number for her?" Grant questioned  
"The only number I have for her is the islands emergency line." The secretary said.  
"Surely there must be a hotel she is staying at?!" Grant said.  
"I'm sorry sir but there is no hotel on Isla Nublar it is still yet to be completed!" The lady said…  
"Did you just say Isla Nublar?" Grant asked.  
"Yes sir." She said. Grant went quiet on the phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. On the other end of the phone the assistant was still saying hello, in attempt for Grants reply. As he ended the call and sat down he rubbed his eyes and looked at Ellie who had just walked into the room.  
"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Ellie asked. "Isla Nublar?" _Why would she have gone to Isla Nublar? It was illegal to travel there. Costa Rica, own that island_ he thought. Grant called Tim back with fear etched across his entire face.  
"Tim, I know where Lex is…. She is on that damn island…"

 **Chapter 22**

 **Recorded Delivery**

The time was 11:00am at San Diego International Airport; three men were parked at the pickup point in a blacked out Chevrolet Suburban waiting for Howard to arrive. Mike Howard approached the car with a stainless steel briefcase. He placed the briefcase in the middle of the back seat next to a very large man and sat next to him. The car pulled out of the pickup point and out of the airport.  
"We are meeting one of Dodgson's associates at Bermuda Dunes off the I-10." the driver said to Howard.  
"Good" he said uncomfortably. The large man made it a very tight squeeze in the back of the car.

It was a long drive out to the Palm Desert, Howard still very tired from the flight home was sound asleep. After two hours of driving they finally arrived at Bermuda Dunes. The car pulled up outside Bermuda Dunes Airport and turned off the engine. Howard woke up when the car stopped, after rubbing his eyes he looked out of the window and the sunlight blinded him. He saw thick dust and tumbleweed blowing across empty car park. His eyes finally focused and he could see a small airfield surrounded by houses.  
"What now?" Howard asked  
"We wait for the contact to arrive." The Driver said.  
Another hour had passed and in the distance a small black helicopter was making its way over to the airport. As the helicopter got closer he could see on the side it said _**BioSyn**_. Howard made his way onto the airfield a few hundred meters away to the helipad. The helicopter slowed down and began to descend to the ground; the wind blew dust and sand all over Howard who shielded his eyes. Once the helicopter had touched down Howard made his way over, a side door slid open.  
"Get in!" The man shouted. Howard got into the chopper and it quickly lifted off.  
"Where are we going now?" Howard shouted over the roar of the chopper blades rotating above.  
"All lab equipment has now been moved to Isla Nublar so you we will transport the package there now-"  
"Great more flying" Howard said sarcastically.

After flying for another hour and a half, the island came into view on the horizon. Howard looked on as the peaks on the island seem to rise out of the sea. There was a mist surrounding the peaks of the mountain tops which gave an eerie feeling about the place. The valleys were bright green where the rains hit over the past few days and as they approached it looked like the perfect environment for dinosaurs Howard thought….  
"We will be landing on the North East part of the island it will then be a forty five minute drive to the central compound." said the pilot. The helicopter banked slightly to the left and flew over the East docks where several boats were still loading and unloading boxes. From this height Howard could see a large metal fence surrounding the eastern section of the island leading up into the valleys and out of sight. The fence, out of view, joined the rest of the large perimeter fence around the entire complex.  
As the chopper got closer to the landing point he could see a few buildings in the distance. Howard now just wanted to get to the lab and drop off the package and get some rest; he was very tired. The helicopter descended rapidly making his stomach almost feel as if it had risen to his throat.  
"He is waiting for you" The pilot said.  
"Who is?" Mike asked hoping for an answer; it never came. He looked out of the window immediately and next to the landing zone and he could see a jeep and a man standing and waiting for him.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Raptor Red**

Dodgson was crouching and covering his eyes as he made his way towards the helicopter staying clear of the blades above. Mike Howard opened the door and was greeted with first smile and then the two men shook hands.  
"Great to see you have finally made it!" Dodgson said  
"Yeah it is. You have no idea what I went through to get these samples Rich, they better be worth it!" Howard replied jokingly.  
They both climbed into the four wheel drive and buckled up. Howard felt hot and threw his jacket onto the back seat, along with the briefcase and securely fastening it into place. He was not letting these samples get destroyed. They were on the dirt track for half an hour driving down small valleys off road several miles toward the East Dock. The main road was their last bit of the journey. Dodgson drove the same route he brought Lex previously before getting to the visitor centre compound. They headed through the main gates which Howard saw were electrified, and made his tension ease slightly.  
"Jesus Rich, 500,000 volts! What you got in there Godzilla!" Howard asked sarcastically  
"Ha, Ha, no my friend, just animals. You will soon see what we have created." Dodgson chuckled excitedly.  
"You could have warned me about the ridiculous humidity." Howard said. He was starting to develop sweat patches under his arms and around his neck.  
"Yes I forgot about that, sorry!" Dodgson said. What Mike never knew was that Dodgson couldn't care less.

They arrived at the visitor centre and pulled the vehicle up next to the large marble steps and fountains. A man came running down the steps toward them in the park uniform.  
"Let me get that for you?" The man said  
"No!-" Howard said abruptly. "Sorry," he said, "Wasn't meaning to sound rude. These samples are very important!" The man then nodded respectfully and backed off.  
"Thank you Manuel, we are ok." Dodgson said and sent him back to his duties.  
The two men climbed the steps and opened the large oak doors and walked into the grand foyer. The paint smell still lingered along with their echoing footsteps. In the centre of the room the large skeleton which was once scattered around the floor in pieces days ago, had now been re-erected and looked fabulous.  
"Sir what's upstairs?" Howard asked looking fascinated by the state of the art marble curved staircase.  
"It's where the business rooms and tour ride safety video rooms are. With all these law suits about these days Mike, Health and safety are shit hot on everything, it's just to cover our backs". Dodgson explained.  
He led Mike Howard through the double doors along the far side of the visitor centre where the sign above them was labelled ' _ **LABS'**_. Howard could see that a lot of work had been done in such a short space of time. Most of the building was complete, only various bits of wall needed topping up with a bit of paint.  
There was a distance scream coming from the Radio at his waist.  
"What's that?! Can you hear that?" Dodgson asked.  
"Yes sir, it sounds like its coming from where we just were!" Howard said looking worried.  
The radio static hissed ….  
"Sir... Sir! There has been an attack!" shouted the voice through the radio.  
"WHAT! REPEAT!" said Dodgson suddenly panicking looking at Howard who's face turned white with fear.  
"There has been an attack!" The voice repeated  
"An Attack... Where? How?" Dodgson questioned. He suddenly turned on the spot and led Howard back to the main lobby walking faster and faster. "If this is bad Mike we can kiss our money good bye!"  
They were now running as fast as they could. Howard trailing behind slugging along with his briefcase, Dodgson shouting "Come on" from in front. The corridor leading to the double doors seemed a lot longer now there was an emergency.  
"Hey Carter? Where is the accident?" Dodgson demanded.  
The static came back….  
"In- nur-ry and juve- pen!" Said the voice half broken.  
"What? Repeat! I never got it!" Dodgson Repeated sounding really out of breath.  
"In the nursery and Juvenile pen?" the voice said.  
"Great!" Dodgson said "This way!"  
He opened up the doors to the main lobby to see the grand staircase. Behind it on the ground floor was a single fireproof door with a metal bar across, with a sign above saying ' _ **Access to Nursery'**_.

"There!" Dodgson pointed and the sprinted across the room. They both slammed through the door and made their way down the small outside alley way toward the back of the visitor centre. There was a first aid kit hung up on the wall slightly ahead.  
"Quickly grab that kit!" Dodgson said to Howard. He unhooked the Green plastic box off of the wall and was now trailing behind holding a briefcase in one hand and the first aid kit in the other. Sweat was now clearly visible and so were his rosy cheeks. They were no more than twenty yards away and a man burst out of the room covered in blood.  
"Quickly! Quickly! He shouted  
"What's happened?" Dodgson said immediately.  
"It's Doctor Hurrell…. His Hand sir…..Torn off by one of the juveniles! We have called a surgeon from San Jose who is expected to be here in twenty minutes….that's if he doesn't bleed to death." Carter explained nervously.  
"Thank you Carter we will take it from here." Dodgson said  
"W-w-we?" Howard said and he started to go pale at the sight.  
Dr Hurrell was lying on the floor. His eyes were closed, compressing his bloody stump with whatever he could reach. Dodgson got out the medical kit and un-wrapped as many bandages as he could. Long groans were protruding out of Hurrell's mouth, the pain was excruciating. Howard looked over and could see the veins and muscle tissue inside his bloody wrist which made him almost vomit.  
"Take this!" Dodgson said placing the bandage to Hurrell and helped him wrap it around the stump.  
The others in the room were panicking and trying desperately to mop up the blood off of the floor. Others were trying to calm down the animals in their pens. All of which were now stirring and making lots of noise as the sensed something had happened. _Give me a break_ Dodgson thought to himself.  
"Which animal did this? And what happened?" He asked.  
"It was that one over there sir." Carter explained. They all looked over and saw a juvenile Raptor no more than the size of 8 year old child in a single cage sedated on the floor.  
"We had to sedate it sir!" Carter said  
"How did this happen?!" Dodgson Demanded….."Do you know how serious this is… if this gets out?" He then looked around at everyone for answers still crouched down at Hurrell's side.  
"Well Dr Hurrell was trying to hand feed the animal as an experiment. It was to see if the latest models would be able to be tamed, and taught, like a dog would be? Like a pet?" Explained one of the other doctors nervously.  
"These animals aren't pets! How could you all be so stupid" snapped Dodgson, "These are lethal….and I do mean LETHAL at eight months!" Dodgson explained. They all looked around at the Velociraptor who despite had bloody jaws from the attack looked rather peaceful and relaxed. They all gathered together and discussed what they needed to do with it. It took several minutes to come to a conclusion.  
"This animal needs to be isolated from the rest. I won't have it destroyed over pure stupidity!" Dodgson stated. The doors burst open and the paramedic came in with a bed on wheels. He strapped an oxygen mask around Hurrell's face and jabbed an adrenalin needle into his forearm and issued a local Anaesthetic to numb the pain. Several of the men around helped lift the man's body onto the bed and the paramedic immediately wheeled him away through the fire exit and over to the hospital wing several minutes away by car.  
"The hand! Where is the hand?" another paramedic burst in shouting.  
"Here it is." Carter said picking up a bucket of ice with the severed hand inside. Howard looked away heaving at the sight.  
"Save that man's Life Doctor! If he dies we are screwed!" Dodgson said.  
The paramedic held eye contact for a few seconds before turning and sprinting out of the door.  
"Tidy this place up!" Dodgson shouted... "Laing? …Get this Nursery back up and running and meet me in the genetics LAB in five minutes!" Dodgson shouted. "What's gonna happen next! Jesus!.. All we need now is a power shortage!" He said and walked out the door slamming them against the wall with Howard trailing behind him. He turned to Howard as they made their way back to the lab and said, "We better hurry Mike before that DNA expires."

 **Chapter 24**

 **Bad feeling**

Tim took a few seconds to take in what Grant had just said. A feeling of frustration, confusion and anger came over him. He couldn't understand why Lex would even be anywhere near that place. For what purpose would she have, to go back to Isla Nublar? Kicking an empty beer can across the room in frustration, he called Grant back…  
"Alan I am so confused! Why on earth would she go?" Tim asked  
"Well that's puzzled me the minute I found out. Didn't you say she was an expert on computers?" Grant asked  
"Well yeah she is a huge geek! Like a super geek it's what she does Alan" Tim explained.  
"Well I have a feeling Tim, that he has employed her and manipulated her against you to go and work for him, why else would she work, surely money can't be the reason, you inherited a fair amount each" Grant said.  
"Maybe you're right!" Tim agreed  
"Well we can get to the bottom of this in the next few days. Albert has arrived back in Scotland and is sorting out the house if anything comes up he said he would inform me." Grant said.  
"The samples! It's the samples! That's why they broke in! That lying, son of a bitch, Dodgson!" .Tim said getting very quickly agitated.  
"Tim calm down... Do you know for sure?" Grant asked  
"It's gotta be! He has been asking me for weeks... He has even offered me money and I turned it down! I refused to rebuild that Park". Tim said angrily. Then the sudden reality just hit him, he sat down where he was.  
"Dr Grant? He has stolen the samples and gone to that island, god knows what he is going to do, and now Lex is caught in the middle of this! We have to get her back before they make them dinosaurs, I don't think she knows what she has got herself into". Tim said.  
"Yes I agree, but we can't do this alone," Grant said, "we need Malcolm and Ellie, we need as much experience to take to that island as possible, Ellie may be able to talk sense into her."  
"Yes I'll try and ask Ian. You ask Ellie when she comes home and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tim said.  
"Good idea Timmy, speak to you soon... Bye" and the phone went dead both on either end of the line staring in deep thought. Tim's guilt of always teasing his sister had finally brought karma onto himself. He was feeling frustrated that he didn't destroy the samples of DNA like he'd planned too. He needed to put all of this behind him and move on.  
The conversation with Malcolm the following morning wasn't an easy task but with the idea of there being "NO dinosaurs" on the island, made it reassuring enough for Ian Malcolm to agree and decided to join Tim, Ellie and Alan on the mission to retrieve Lex from what unknown to all of them will be true chaos waiting to happen.

 **Chapter 25**

 **Genetics**

Dodgson's walking speed rapidly decreased now the disaster was finally averted. The genetics labs were visible from the main Lobby. It was bright with crystal clear white walls. It had dozens of scientists in gloves and goggles doing their own unique work in different places, some looking down microscopes at the far end of the room, some were next to machine incubators moving unhatched eggs around the nest, and some staff members were injecting fluid into Eagle, Emu and Ostrich eggs. The hatchery side of the room had small glassed incubators holding hatchlings of the smaller species of Dinosaurs such as _Procompsognathus Triassicus,_ _Velociraptors, Troodon,_ as well as the what will later be introduced herbivores, _Hypsilophodons_ , who were somewhat like the 'Gazelles' of the Late cretaceous.  
Dodgson scanned his I.D card against the scanner on the wall and the green light granted him and Howard access inside. Howard placed the Brief case on the side table and put on the protective clothing and goggles and proceeded through the contamination room and into the Lab. Dodgson looked at his watch and within seconds the hiss of the contamination booth opened and Laing came through the door.  
"I said five minutes!" Dodgson said  
"Sorry sir it took longer than I thought to clear up, I have left Carter in charge down there to get things back to normal. I assume the samples have arrived?" Laing replied looking at the brief case in Howard's hand.  
"Yes it's all here doctor, although contamination of the samples is likely to happen if we don't do it now, so we better get a move on before it expires!" Howard explained.  
Laing opened up the brief case to see several tubes inside sponge cushioning around the interior holding the samples in place. They were labelled _Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Spinosaurus and Carnotaurus._  
"Excellent" Laing said turning to both gentlemen and smiling. "Is this the one Sir?" He asked picking up the Carnotaurus in his white plastic gloves and holding it up to the light.  
"Yes! Can it be done?" Dodgson asked  
"Of course it can be done sir. It's just making sure we inject the Chameleon gene and growth hormone in at the right time to avoid problems. You see the DNA we already have from the other specimen's uses Frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. This specimen, you have required to have reptilian qualities, which will mean I'll have to extract what Frog DNA currently remains and insert the other gene in after…..do you understand?" Laing Explained  
"Yes I do…. well how much longer will that take? We have to be ready very soon." Dodgson said.  
"With the new technology we have for this growth hormone, and fast rapid response I'd say the dinosaur will be ready to hatch in just a few days! In a few weeks….We are possibly looking at an animal almost fully grown…..it can work that fast!" Laing explained  
"That's fantastic news doctor, Keep up your excellent work" Dodgson said and shook hands with the doctor. 

The hatchery was a completely white room with a dark blue rubber floor. There were separate glassed enclosures on either side running along the entire walls. In several of the enclosures were Doctors inside cleaning, feeding and checking the animals for infections. On the wall was a chart with all of the animal's blood pressures, heart rates, food substances and weights. Howard noticed that one of the pens was not lit.  
"Excuse me doctor, but why is that pen not lit, is there no animal in there? Howard asked.  
"Oh, No Mike that is the Troodon species. They are nocturnal" he explained. A surprised expression protruded across Howards face, he was very impressed.  
"Nocturnal?" he asked  
"Yes Mike, These animals come out at night, it can sometimes be a problem at adult size. They are hard to find at day time and at night they tend to stalk us a bit if we are not careful. Their Green feathery skin blends in perfectly in the tropical climate. We nearly had an incident in the nursery a few months back in the outside holding pens" Laing said.

 _Troodon_ were small dinosaurs, up to 2.4 meters in length and up to 50 kilograms in mass. They had very long, slender hind limbs, suggesting that these animals were able to run quickly. They had large, retractable sickle-shaped claws similar to that of a Velociraptor on the second toes, which were raised off the ground when running. Their eyes were very large (perhaps suggesting a partially nocturnal lifestyle), and slightly forward facing, giving _Troodon_ some degree of depth perception. Their light skulls contained a capsule similar to those found in ostrich dinosaurs. The name was originally spelled _Troödon_ (with a diaeresis) by Joseph Leidy in 1856, which was officially amended to its current status by Sauvage in 1876. All across the United States bones and teeth had been found.  
There has even been some evidence that _Troodon_ favored cooler climates, as its species seem to have been particularly abundant in northern and even arctic areas. Before Dodgson genetically modified these dinosaurs _Troodon_ were thought to have been predators, a view supported by its sickle claw on the foot and apparently good binocular vision. _Troodon_ teeth, however, are different from most other theropods. One comparative study of the feeding apparatus suggests that _Troodon_ could have been an omnivore. One study was based on the many _Troodon_ teeth that have been collected from Late Cretaceous deposits from northern Alaska. These teeth are much larger than those collected from more southern sites, providing evidence that northern Alaskan populations of _Troodon_ grew to larger average body size. The study suggests that the Alaskan _Troodon_ s may have had access to large animals as prey because there were no tyrannosaurids in their habitat to provide competition for those resources. This is the species that Dodgson had now created.  
"You see Mike" Dodgson continued, "this Park is going to be amazing, we have top handlers working with these animals and it is going to be great! Especially with the new Carnotaurus near completion!" Dodgson said.  
"Won't they be hard to see for the public?" Mike asked  
"We have thought about that. We have made experiments in the nursery pens and it turns out that they can't resist the taste of goats."  
"Goats?" Howard said  
"Yes goats, they will come out for the public to eat." Dodgson explained. "Well thank you doctor, we need to get back to the control room, we have a lovely lady fitting our new system in place ready for the weekend. The adult specimens that have fully developed can finally get released into their enclosures." He said with a smile.  
"I shall memo you with our Progress." Laing said. The two gentlemen took off their lab coats and equipment and made their way down the corridor toward control.

 **Chapter 26**

 **It All Begins**

It had now been three weeks. Dodgson's men continued their hard work on the Island fitting the final fences on the enclosures around the Park. The weather had been a mixture of storms and hot sunshine so work was slowly but surely getting near completion. The visitor centre and safari lodges looked state of the art now the decor had been finished and Lex had finally installed the new software and debugged all of the three million lines of codes that could corrupt the technology running the park's safety systems.

Away out in the bush the park rangers were shifting the sedated animals into their enclosures using mobile cranes and fork lifts, things really started to take shape and look like the park was back on schedule.

As hours were drifting by the night was increasingly coming nearer as the sun disappeared over the back of the mountain in the distance. The temperature was still very humid and the mosquito's were buzzing around Howard's head irritating him immensely, he was waving his hands around his hair in an attempt to shoo them away, Dodgson, wondering what Mike Howard was doing could clearly see it was a complete waste of time. The two men stepped out of the Ford Explorer and walked toward the empty T-Rex paddock just ahead. There was a huge, dark green crane lifting the large 45ft long animal inside its enclosure. The fronds of the trees were relatively thick. Howard could hardly see the animal through the trees. As the Rex was lowered the trees bent from the sheer size and weight as it lowered to the ground.

Howard said, "Hey sir, why are there cranes?-"

"Camouflage, Mike. The cranes are motorised and can move all along the enclosure. It saves us on using choppers," Dodgson said, " Don't get me wrong these enclosures are large, and if an animal was to collapse or fall ill or even rampage and need sedating we would need a chopper."

"Ok, because I was just thinking of the public, like when the park opens?" Howard said.

"It will all be gone my friend… Mike my dear boy, relax… enjoy yourself." Dodgson reassured him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sanchez and his men will be arriving by chopper soon, what did you want to do with them sir?" he asked

"Well Mike, these men of yours will guard the main five enclosures in the watch towers." Dodgson replied

"Five main enclosures! What animals are in them?" Howard asked.

"We have one T-Rex, two Spinosaurus one of which is juvenile, Velociraptors, Troodons and of course the new Carnotaurus we have been working on, do you remember? It will be almost fully grown now Laing has implanted that growth hormone; I just hope there aren't any side effects" Dodgson said nervously.

"Side Effects? Like what?"

"Well if you must know Mike, increased temperament and aggression, unpredictability and sometimes the animal goes into a coma if there heart rate gets too high. Hence the numerous amounts of animals Laing has tested this drug on before finally giving these specimens the correct dosage" Dodgson explained.

There was a bang as the animal was lowered to the floor. The vets issued two injections of adrenalin and stepped back and exited out of the small electrified door located thirty meters away from the animal. As the Tyrannosaur woke and rocked back and forth trying to regain balance Dodgson and Howard walked closer to the electrified fence. There was a constant humming sound coming from it. Howards jaw dropped.

"That is the most amazing creature I have ever seen!" Howard said, his eyes completely fixated on the dinosaur.

"Isn't she a beaut!-" Dodgson said.

"A beaut? She's magnificent!" Howard replied, "I have done my research, there was no other land predator as powerful as this animal at full size. His bite alone could kill an elephant Sir!"

"Yes Mike, that is right my friend she is really an evolutionarily piece of art work" He chuckled "Now let's go view the others before it get completely dark! I don't fancy being out here when the Troodons wake up... they are nocturnal after all." Dodgson suggested. The two men jumped in the jeep and then went on to visit the other enclosures as the last light finally went. They pulled up to the holding pen connected to the Troodon enclosure as the gate keeper climbed on top of the crate holding one of the animals. The gate keeper lifted the gate and the animal burst inside without being seen, immediately went into the foliage in the blink of an eye.

"My god they are so fast!" Howard said. A thumping sound suddenly came from overhead somewhere in the distance. It got louder and louder the nearer it got to the two men. It circled around up ahead, causing the workmen to stop what they were doing and look up and see what was going on. After a few minutes the chopper finally landed close to the maintenance shed. Five, armed men dressed in black stepped out as the blades slowly came to a stop.

"Evening gentlemen." Sanchez said.

"I have heard a lot about you. Howard told me all about the break in?" Dodgson said.

"Good things I hope?" Sanchez said

"Of course I did Sanchez. I wouldn't hire you if you weren't!" Dodgson explained.

"So...Mr Dodgson, where would you like my men to set up a perimeter?" Sanchez asked.

"Well the way the enclosures have been constructed, that they are in a hexagon shape? You may have seen from above in the chopper? Get one of your men to be on each watch tower with a sniper rifle and a tranquilliser gun… that should be enough-" Dodgson instructed.

"What about the Troodons? You said they were nocturnal?" Howard interrupted.

"Well there is also night vision Goggle's on each one." Dodgson said to reassure them.

Sanchez then gestured different arm movements at the other four men signalling them to get the gear ready and make their way up to thirty foot high towers located road side, outside each paddock.

The Tyrannosaur who had now been a wake for almost an hour made a deafening roar from the foliage; this sent a chill down Sanchez back. Around the rest of the park the rangers had now put the other dinosaurs into their paddocks leaving the animals all sleeping. All what was left was the last Troodon to place inside its paddock.

Rodrigo placed his hard hat on the side of the fork lift and scratched his sweaty head and switched the lever forward into drive.

"Just one more!" he said on the radio.

He slotted the steel forks into the holes in the side of the crate. Rodrigo then jumped off and peered through the gaps to see if the animal was still asleep like the others... It was gone!

Panic over come him and he felt his heart beat so hard that it hurt his chest, he got a lump in his throat and felt a chill down his spine. _Where had it gone?_ He thought.

"Sir, Sir! It's gone! The Troodon has gone...the ...the... Crate's empty, over!" He stuttered. There was a static hiss….

"What do you mean empty?" Dodgson said instantly.

"I went to load it and it was gone!" Rodrigo confessed.

"This can't be possible… Have you checked the whole crate?" Dodgson asked

"Yes, yes ... Oh shit wait!" Rodrigo said panicking.

Dodgson, Sanchez and Howard were now on edge, there was a long awaited pause….

"It's broke through the damn roof!" Rodrigo shouted..."the hole is only small but somehow it must have squeezed through." He explained. He was inside the crate peering upwards inspecting the large ripped hole up above.

"Ok report back here straight away! It could be loose in the Park!" Dodgson demanded. "I knew we should have put that one in first! ...Damn it!" He said aloud in anger. "Sanchez? Get your men to scan the foliage!" Dodgson demanded. Sanchez immediately spoke on the radio.

"Guys! Quickly scan the area using the night vision Goggles… one of the animals have escaped!" He said.

Dodgson looked up at all of the watch towers and could see the men picking up their weapons and moving their heads left to right with their faces looking down the goggles. Then suddenly over by the maintenance shed and Troodon paddock, a man was waving and flashing his torch in Dodgson's direction. They turned toward the light…

"It's over there! By the maintenance shed, I have a clear shot! Should I take it?" The guard asked.

"Yes! Yes! Take it!" Dodgson screamed.

He dropped the goggles and focused down the site. The guard's adrenalin was intense and his heart was pumping. He slowly took his breath and fired. Everything stopped and there was a dead silence…..

"Damn I missed! The little guy must have known something I didn't!" The guard screamed down the radio.

"You missed!" Dodgson shouted, "Well I heard a noise? What did you hit then?" Dodgson asked looking over toward the maintenance shed. One of the fuel barrels started to flame. They all looked at each other and panicked.

"Quick put it out before that thing explodes!" Dodgson shouted at everyone.

It was too late the flames started getting bigger and bigger and within ten seconds the barrel exploded. The force made all the guards duck behind trees, the towers started to wobble. Dodgson and the other men on the ground were all thrown backwards five meters covering their faces on the floor. Dodgson looked up checking himself over for any injuries and was relieved to see he didn't have any. He couldn't see if anybody else was injured either. "Is everybody alright" He shouted. There was a buzzing sound in his ears. He felt deaf. He looked over at the maintenance shed. Thick, black smoke was protruding from the flames. There was flaming debris on top of the helicopter only meters away. The closest men then ran over towards the chopper to clear the wreckage…BANG!

It was too late, the two nearest workmen were blasted into the foliage… they were certainly dead. Howard stayed under cover and shielded his body and face behind a tree hanging on desperately and hoping that the explosions were now over, the silence was intense, all that was heard was groans from the animals which were waking up from their sedation in nearby paddocks. The flames were now crackling by the shed.

Dodgson opened his eyes and rolled over onto his front and sat himself up. The radio was on his right hand side and covered in mud. He had to tell everyone to evacuate before it was too late. The ferry was due to arrive in the early morning with the last shipments. "Evacuate now!" Dodgson said out of breath on the radio... There was a hiss of static.  
"This is the dock security, can you repeat?" the man said. "West dock… this is Dodson, evacuate now I think the power may be gone!"  
"What?" the man replied nervously.  
"The power… gone" Dodgson said again and the walkie beeped three times and went dead. He threw it away in frustration. The ring in his ears had now worsened; he could hardly hear a thing. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked at the destruction. That's when reality kicked in and he realised that the power was now definitely gone in the park. The Troodons paddock fence had been destroyed and these animals must have gotten out. Guilt and fear hit him; what was he going to do now? He had really done it this time. In the distance the cries from the Troodons came through the foliage like a pack of wolves giving him a chill. This made Dodgson's stomach churn with anxiousness, and he looked into the jungle. He then saw their scary eye reflections glaring back at him in the moonlight. He looked to his left and his right…No one. Where were they?  
"Dodgson. Up here!" Sanchez shouted down from the watch tower. "If you move now you will make it!" He screamed. Dodgson didn't know what to do _. Jesus he was frightened._ He built up the courage and ran the thirty meters or so toward the ladder of the tower. The jittering and snarls increased in sound. Then out of nowhere a Troodon burst from the right and leaped….Dodgson slid onto the floor, as it whistled over him missing him by inches. Another came from the left as the first regained its feet. They hissed and started toward Dodgson. "Come on" Dodgson yelled as he jumped at the ladder and climbed. The hisses were so close, he could feel them gaining on him. The ladder shook as the two animals slammed into it just meters below. Sanchez fired his pistol and they darted into the trees. They were now trapped until morning.

 **Chapter 27**

 **Arrival to Nublar**

That night the dock seemed very busy. Workmen shifted the animal cage onto a large truck which then wheel spun before driving onto the freighter, "Quick get a move on we need to leave now." The large uniformed man said. He was in charge of the dock. He had been employed a few weeks prior to this incident and had done a very good job according to Dodgson controlling the shipments of food for the animals, even the animals themselves. Now he felt nervous, the alarm was sounding and causing panic. He had seen some of the accidents that had happened before on this island, heard stories. The juvenile Spinosaurus was grunting in its cage as it came around from its sedation. The Dock controller yelled "Damn it, will you just unlock the cage door, just leave the Spino to fend for its self!"  
"Why?" the workman said urgently.  
"We have no time. If that thing starts making noise its big bro will hear! And I don't plan on being here when it does." The controller said. The four foot tall juvenile Spinosaurus made a yawning sound which echoed up the hill side. The man got out his keys and unlocked the cage door. There was an awkward silence... the baby suddenly lunged smashing the metal bar door open into the workman's face, knocking him over. The man quickly scrambled to his feet and felt his head with his hands, blood trickled down.  
"Move!" the Controller shouted, as the baby turned toward him. There was gunfire and the juvenile scarpered out of sight and into the dark forest. The horn sounded the freighter was now ready to leave. The men abandoned their forklifts and ran to the boat.

Morning arose over the docks in San Diego. Grant, Ellie, Malcolm and Tim were gathered at Pier 6 getting ready to board Hammond's yacht. The sea was calm and there was a calm wind blowing out to the West. The pier was quiet, there were only a few fishing vessels unloading the nights goods. "Venture II?" Malcolm said as he made his way onto the starboard side.

"Yeah, it seemed fitting." Tim responded.

"Didn't the Venture 1… erhm excuse me if I seem superstitious…crash?" Malcolm asked with a nervous look on his face.

"I don't think this one will have a fully grown T-Rex on board now will it? And besides it's less than half the size." Tim said.

They all made their way onto the yacht via the retractable steel ramp hooked up on the side. Tim went to the cockpit and twiddled a few dials "Does he know what he's doing?" Malcolm said to Grant. "Oh you mean Tim?" Grant said "Yeah he can do a lot of things that kid, it's always baffled me." They proceeded down below deck and checked through all of their equipment. Suddenly the yacht vibrated and the engine started up. Tim pressed the horn twice to signal departure and it started to move out of the main harbour and into open water. A voice came over the yachts tanoy speaker.

" _The journey will take around 4 hours. I plan to dock at the West dock to avoid security at the East Dock." Tim said._ All settled in with the yacht well away from the mainland they decided to go over the plan. Grant laid out a giant map of the island onto the table.

"Now if we undock here at the West Dock it should be only a couple of hours walk to the visitors centre, using this service road. Has anyone been able to get through to Lex?" Grant Asked.

"Where did you get the map?" Malcolm asked

"It's old" Grant said, "I'm assuming the mountains haven't changed in twenty years so I figured its better than nothing."

Ellie said, "I have tried ringing Lex's mobile but I don't think there is any signal on the island."

"Send her an email, hopefully if she is sat at her computer she may check her emails and get it, I will go and see how Tim is doing." Grant said and stood up and headed onto the top deck where Tim was sitting comfortably on a large leather chair steering the yacht. Grant handed Tim a can of coke and sat down next to him.  
"Hey Timmy how are things?" Grant said.  
"I'm a bit nervous and worried."

"Me too kid, me too. We will have a chat with Lex and maybe that Dodgson, to see if he _does_ have anything to with the break in. Then we will head back home before sunset." Grant said.

"It has to be him. I have had dozens of missed calls from that Bastard's colleague Howard," Tim stressed, "asking to buy what my Grandpa left me. I ignored his calls and then a few days before the break in they stopped! I don't think that's any coincidence."

"I'm sure it wasn't him Tim. I mean Lex is a smart enough person to know who to work for and who not to work for, although she is currently working in a place that nearly killed all of us!" Grant said.

They were now only fifty miles from the Island.  
"I think we are approaching the island… it's appeared on the radar" Tim said. They all gathered on the top deck to see if it was in view. There was silence on the yacht and no one moved, they all just stared…. This island had haunted them all for years. Ellie's eyes started to fill with water, Grant put his arm around her, "I think we should go below and gather up the supplies." He said.

After another half an hour they were now just ten miles away and the West Docks view was in sight. They could see huge shipping containers, forklifts and two large cranes, suspending empty large crates. Tim picked up the binoculars in the cockpit and looked ahead. _The dock looked busy_ , _but where was everyone_ he thought.

"Look Guys, security seems a bit tighter then we once thought." Tim said over the tanoy. Grant run upstairs and to the cockpit, grabbed his binoculars and focused it onto the _port_ side of the ship. He could see several large cages had been unloaded.

"Maybe it would be best if we find another place to dock just in case." He suggested.

The wind picked up as the yacht did a 90 degree turn to the east and headed toward the East Dock. They continued for a further half an hour. The yacht travelled ten miles out at sea to avoid any detection if there was a coast guard. Luckily the overcast mist surrounding the barely visible dock could keep the boat from view from un-wanting eyes.

"I can't believe they were loading animals already!—" Grant said sounding surprised.

"Ah excuse me!" Malcolm interrupted, "Did you just say live dinosaurs? Correct me if I am wrong but didn't Tim say specifically, that there were NO dinosaurs?" Malcolm questioned.

"Yes I did" Tim said. "But their clearly are." and he walked over to Grant and Malcolm who were stood at the railings on the bow of the yacht. Malcolm said, "I thought your grandpa had a lysine-deficient dinosaur island! Shouldn't they all be gone by now."

"Well technically you are right, and I suspect the old animals have died but this has proved my point that Dodgson has stolen them embryos and made his own dinosaurs under a different patent." Tim explained

"That's very…very interesting". Malcolm then put his head in his hands and rested on the railing looking at the island that rapidly approached.

Ten minutes had gone by and Ellie made her way up to join them on deck at the bow. She was carrying a backpack and a small case, which she then opened up to reveal a hand gun and ammo cases inside.

"I found this downstairs inside one of the draws when I was looking for a knife" she said, "Gotta be better than nothing!-"

"Well at least we are all safe now, when the err T-Rex comes running at you I will be sure to get behind you and that pistol" Malcolm said sarcastically, Tim laughed but despite Ellie usually finding Ian Malcolm humorous was rather annoyed by his comment.

"Very funny Ian!" She said "we are docking in a few minutes you better get your gear ready, we need to be on an off that island as soon as possible!"

"Err I'm definitely with you on that one!" Malcolm replied trying to get back in Ellie's good books, but which only managed to get a forced grin in return.

The yacht slowly edged closer and closer up to the decking of the jetty which protruded out a hundred metres from the surf. It was very wide and securely built to with stand heavy loads of cargo being transported on and off of the island. The two buildings for food storage were now closed down. It was empty. All what remained were abandoned fork lifts, and shipment containers. _That's odd_ Ellie thought to herself.

"I wonder why they have shut down?-" She said to the others. "I have no idea" Grant said, "Could possibly explain the trouble at the west dock." He said. _Excellent_ Grant thought. It was perfect to avoid detection.

The deserted dock was eerily silent. They all gathered their things and tied the boat to the hooks on the jetty. They all helped lift the steel ramp and connect it to the jetty. Leaving the boat behind, they walked all the way down the decking. They passed the buildings and could see something what was visibly and clearly an access road. Grant pulled out a folded piece of paper which he then unfolded to reveal a geographical map of the island showing low and high peaks and river systems that ran through it.

"According to this island map I have here, there is a valley up ahead. It will probably take an hour on foot if we get going." He said

They all immediately hastened their pace and started to hike their way through the valley. Grant was leading in front with the map. They all stood in formation following each other one behind the other. Ellie was at the back with the gun and Malcolm and Tim in between her and Grant. Either side there was thick, lush green foliage. The fronds were swaying in the hot breeze.

It only felt like yesterday for Ellie but it was amazingly twenty years ago that she had horrific memories in this jungle with Robert Muldoon, the game warden from Kenya. Muldoon was hired by Hammond to work with the Carnivores specifically the Velociraptors. He sadly met his end in the chaos back in 1993. She felt nervous and began to sweat. Day dreams of her past came haunting back every time she looked deep into the dense foliage on either side. She was getting tired. The terrain was starting to get harder as it sloped up hill. Tim noticed something up ahead whilst Grant was Looking down at his map. Malcolm constantly looked on edge.

"Hey guys look up there, what's that? I think it's a security gate!" Tim said

"You may be right Timmy." Grant said.

Within five minutes they approached close up to the gate. There was a sign, _**'500,000 volts'**_ located above the sliding handle which allowed it open. The beacon located on top of the gate which normally signifies the power was not flashing. Malcolm looked concerned. "No power this just gets better and better...If we go through this gate my experience with err...chaos theory is telling me that later there is going to be err... running and...and...and...screaming!" He said.

Grant placed his hands on the handle and with a **'screech'** and a **'clink'** it unlocked. It was rather heavily made of stainless steel. Grant pushed the door and it hardly budged. It needed all four of them to force the door open just enough to squeeze themselves through, and together they closed the gate behind them.

The door crashed with a 'BANG' from the force and from the jungle a sudden loud rustling of leaves and a flock of birds flew in the air making them all jump.

"Jesus Christ, that scared the hell out of me" Tim said

"This is just the beginning." said Malcolm unimpressed.

The brightness of the sun started to appear and so did the humidity. Rings of sweat from the heat, was now visible around the collars of their shirts and necks. Not so much Malcolm's who insisting on wearing Black where ever he went.

"Hey Tim do you recognise any of this?" Grant asked. "If I remember rightly the visitor centre was about a mile over that rise there." He said pointing to the hill side half a kilometre away. They were now inside the park entrance. Soon Lex could be found and they could get the hell off of this island.

 **Chapter 28**

 **System Failure**

Lex was looking at the screen of her high tech computer and typing vigorously. Alarms were sounding in the background making a deafening sound. She stared hard at the screen.

PREHISTORIC LAND START-UP MODE

SECURITY SYSTEM ACCESS

She clicked onto 'Security System Access'. A new box appeared.

ACCESS MAIN PROGRAMME

ACCESS MAIN SECURITY

ACCESS MAIN PROGRAMME GRID

She clicked onto the three options…. _SYSTEM FAILURE!_ She started typing in on the main screen under file search….. 'Open Access to Main Programme' _SYSTEM FAILURE_!

She started to panic. She started to worry about what was going on. She felt exhausted working through the whole night and this noise didn't help. The alarms were deafening. Lex was certain that she hadn't done anything to make any of this happen. She can't have done. But there was nobody left in the room other than her-self. The others had already evacuated the building. The screen was flashing Red with a popup sign saying _WARNING….WARNING….WARNING_. Lex's heart was now pacing, what was she going to do? The animals would almost certainly get out if she didn't repair the security power for the fences. She had to do something.  
Unknown to her, the power shed had been destroyed and there was no hope.

Lex stood up and looked around the flashing red room. The Lower level floor was in darkness now the huge security TV had switched off, it was now eerily dark. Lex could hear herself exhale. The only reason this high tech computer still worked was down to a backup power she installed herself a week ago in case of a power shortage, but even that was now on a timer. Lex gathered anything useful that she could find. She squinted her eyes trying to focus through the red flashing… On the side table was a flashlight, she grabbed it and switched it on. She shone it around the room and saw that in the far left hand corner was a glass panel with a pistol inside. The case said 'For Emergencies', inside above the pistol hung a large Silver key for the emergency bunker. She had no idea how to use a pistol, but still she smashed the glass which then covered the entire floor. She grabbed the pistol and holstered it into her jeans and strolled across the room toward the exit. She looked up at the bell on the ceiling. It continued to ring…. She smashed it with the butt of her gun the deafening alarm had stopped. _Thank god_ , she thought, but the red flashing light still remained. She peered around the control room door, being as quiet as she could. The corridor leading to the main foyer seemed extremely long now that it was pitch black. The only light she had was that of her flash light.

Her heart was beating so fast it hurt her chest. Her teeth were chattering through fear and a lump started to appear in her throat. She had to move quickly if she was to get to the security bunker one flight of stairs below…. She ran. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the entire building. The sound caused a stir somewhere not so far away which made her suddenly stop in her tracks. The hissing and barking sound was so familiar to her as if it was yesterday. It was the sound of Velociraptors.

"RUN!" she encouraged herself and sprinted for the double doors at the entrance to the main lobby. It was dead silent, eerily silent. She poked her head up to the circular window that looked into the foyer. It was still dark despite being morning, with the only source of light coming from the rising sun in the far east of the island. It shone brightly in the windows of the pyramid thatched roof up above. Lex was looking for the stairwell, _Where were the stairs_ she thought _they have to be somewhere_. She could still hear ferocious snarling from outside. She peered again….. There! The stairs were just to the left no more than ten metres away. She built up her courage and placed her hand on the handle, still scared to push it open. A sudden crash against the main entrance oak doors, echoed in the room. There was another crash and the doors swung open, with a streak of sunlight bursting in the room. Lex ducked in fright. She felt useless. She needed to get to that stairwell. She instantly turned off her flash light and slowly peering up, scared to death Lex looked through the glass window.

There in the door way stood two six feet high Velociraptors. Their snouts risen up, scanning the entire area; they were searching for something. Lex gasped and covered her mouth and ducked again. Her eyes streamed, she was extremely petrified and didn't think she could move. One of the Raptors stepped over the threshold, its six inch long retractable claw making a _'CLICK'_ sound every time it touched the ground. The second Raptor followed behind and sniffed the ground, its feathery tail stiff in the air; she knew she was being hunted.

Lex slowly took the pistol out of her jeans and analysed the gun looking for the magazine release; she'd never used a gun before. _Ah-ha_ she checked the magazine for ammo; five bullets. She flicked the safety catch off and loaded the gun for fire which made a ' _Cratch'_ sound, the Raptors heads shot straight toward the door to which she now stood behind. One snarled and its pupils dilated as it lowered its head, taking one foot at a time approached the door. They were twenty metres away.

It was now or never, Lex slammed opened the door and shot the gun in their direction _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ They all missed…. She couldn't believe it. It created enough time to sprint to the stair case. Her adrenalin was so high she leaped five steps before turning the corner and leaping another five. She heard a crash behind her as both Raptors slipped and slammed into the wall in her pursuit. They both snapped at each other in frustration. Lex wasn't hanging around to watch, she was running for her life. She now had nearly a hundred metres or so on the animals by the time they regained composure and set off after her. She held the gun in her right hand and the flash light in the other preying the security bunker was up ahead. There it was. She had only seconds before she was going to die. She was feeling around briskly for the key.

"Please, Please, Please…Yes!" she found the key. Slotted into the door and opened it, the Raptors were gaining and gaining they were only ten metres away and she slammed the door, and locked it behind her. She saw the handle start to move, she had forgotten how intelligent these animals were. It made her step back from the door. There was bang after bang as the Raptors tried getting through the stainless steel door. She could hear snorting and sniffing outside as they continued to scratch at the door for what felt like an eternity. The stench of rotten flesh of the carnivores made Lex's nose twitch and continued to protrude from the base of the door. She had to be safe now surely. She leaned against the wall and sat down and put her head in her hands and sobbed. Ten minutes had gone by and the noises from outside stopped. The raptors were gone; at least she thought they were. Sniffling from relief and taking deep breathes, she shone her flash light out in front. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped at what she saw. This room had more hope than she had ever expected.

 **Chapter 29**

 **Contact**

Lex opened her eyes to see that the Security bunker was very dim and dark. She had slept, but had no idea for how long. She could see that the ten foot high walls were all made of solid concrete. Lex inhaled a strong smell of cement now that the odour of the carnivores had gone. It was relatively empty apart from some gun racks on the side holding weapons and ammo. There was a table in the centre of the room, some tinned food in an opened cupboard, and a satellite phone. A SATELLITE PHONE! _It couldn't possibly be_ , she thought to herself. She cautiously approached them praying that they had some battery life. She could see that they were held in place by their charge kits, but the lights and power was off. With a bit of luck they had charged before the power was out.  
"Hold on to your butt Lex." She said to herself and switched it on….

There was nothing but silence at first and she felt the pit of her stomach churn. She gave it a small smack on the desk, then suddenly static came out of the speaker; it worked. What were the chances, she certainly thought she was trapped here for ever! Well at least until she built up the courage to take on two Raptors that would almost certainly kill her given the chance. At least for now it gave her hope.

Lex looked at the satellite phone. There was a nine inch long touch screen, displaying applications on the front of the phone. Lex looked rather puzzled at the complicated piece of equipment pushing various buttons trying to somehow find a way to call the mainland; if she could just call Dr Grant or her brother Tim, they could help, and get her off of this damn island. Then it suddenly hit her, where was Dodgson? He was out in the Park! Had he escaped? Was he safe? Had he deserted her? She twiddled the dials on top flicking from station to station trying to catch anyone else communicating. Static…..Static… "You need to scan the tree line"…..  
"Hello!" screamed Lex replying to the man's voice. There was an awkward silence.

"Hello who is this?" asked the voice.

"It's Lex Murphy the computer technician? I am trapped! Can anybody help?" She asked desperately.

"Lex thank God you are all right! It's Dodgson! We have had an accident and the power shed has been destroyed, the dinosaurs are out, over!"

"Yeah I gathered that Richard I just had two of them try to kill me!" she replied sarcastically.

"Where are you now then?" Dodgson asked.

"In the security bunker, it's all I could think of! There are also guns!" She said

"Great! You're going to need them to get out of there alive! Hold tight, I will clear this mess up and be there to help" Dodgson said which reassured Lex massively.

"Ok" she replied and then she heard static…..

She regained focus and then clicked on the screen, in the bottom row there were three options:

 **SATELLITE NAVIGATION**

 **WIFI CONNECTION**

 **COMMUNICATION**

Lex clicked ' _communication'_. The screen changed. This time displaying more options:

 **COMMUNICATE TO SERVER**

 **COMMUNICATE TO SATELLITE PHONE OR OTHER TELEPHONE DEVICE**

 **COMMUNICATE TO LANDLINE**

Lex clicked ' _ **communicate to Landline'**_ and listened for the pulse and then it dialled…..her heart was now pacing with excitement…..it rang…..No answer! "Where are you Timmy!" she said out loud in frustration.

She clicked on ' _Communicate to satellite phone or other telephone device'_ and the pulse came back and a number key pad appeared in front of her. She paused to think and then started to push in the number she could remember that used to be Tim's mobile number…..she waited…Hope was starting to fade the longer time went on. It rang. She couldn't believe her luck.  
The scientists were now inside the main gate and only a few minutes away from the visitor centre. Tim's phone started to ring, causing a huge disturbance in the foliage either side of them all. Malcolm and Ellie moved closer to Grant and Tim for security.

"Err Tim will you answer that damn phone of yours…..I'm not liking this…." Malcolm said.

Tim pulled out his smart phone. It was Lex….

"Dr Grant!" Tim said flashing his phone at Alan Grant…

"Well answer it before we go too far in land and loose signal! Quickly" Grant suggested.

Tim pressed ANSWER.

"Hello, who is this?" Tim asked

"It's Lex….is that you Timmy?" She said desperately. Her voice sounded panicky.

"Yes Lex, Where are you? Are you safe?" He asked

"Yes, yes I am, now anyway!"

"What do you mean NOW?"

"Nothing Timmy!" she said, lying of course, truthfully she was frightened to death, but didn't want him to think less of her.

"We are here to get you, Dodgson is a liar! He has used you! Malcolm just said he has a strong haunch about these things" Tim explained

"Gone wrong? They already have!" she said and started to get upset and her voice became stuttered as she struggled to talk.

"Timmy I am tra-apped!" Lex said sniffling

"Trapped? Trapped where?" he asked. This got the attention of the others and they turned round and looked at Tim concerned.

"In the security bunker…The Raptors ne-early g-ot me Timmy." she said whimpering.

"Hold tight Lex we are not far away!" Tim said who then gave the phone to Dr Grant.

"Lex, this is Alan, have you got any supplies? Ammo, Guns, Blankets to keep warm?" He asked

"Yes, Yes, Yes it's all here Alan". She replied.

"Great, If these animals are out like you said they are, we are going to need everything in that bunker, we will hopefully be there in the next half an hour Lex." He could hear her heavy breathing "LEX LISTEN TO ME…Pack what you can and we will save you, I promise. We are counting on you, you can do this, I've gotta go!" Grant said and pressed end call. The team then started to run as the thatched pyramid roof appeared above the tree line behind the jungle.

 **Chapter 30**

 **Rescue Mission**

As the thick black smoke from the power shed cleared a little, Dodgson helped up one of his security guards who got thrown into a small bush from the blast. James's leg was badly injured. A small piece of wood was wedged inside his calf muscle, creating excruciating pain and covering his clothes in blood. Dodgson was then helped by three other guards to get him into the back seat of the vehicle.

"We need to get to that bunker _now_!" He said sounding out of breath, "There is a First Aid kit in the bunker, you two? Get in the back with him."

"YES SIR!" shouted the guards.

"Do we have any weapons on us?" Dodgson asked.

"We only have these Glock 22's, and one M16A2 rifle."

"Shit, ok well we can stock up at the bunker."

All of a sudden a loud roar echoed through the jungle. A flock of birds flew out of the nearby trees about sixty meters away. Dodgson turned to the guard, "We best get out of here now!"

They all got into the car and Dodgson urgently started the engine and with a wheel spin, drove off to the bunker. The air was sticky and hot as the car drove closer to the visitor compound. The injured soldier was now starting to go a pale blue colour from the pain. There was a bump in the dirt road which jolted the vehicle making James yelp holding his ankle, "How far?" One of the other soldiers yelled in the back.  
"Two Clicks" Dodgson said.

The bunker was now only two kilometres away from where they were but it felt like a hundred miles. Especially not knowing what could be out there. They were looking out of the window nervously as the car sped through the jungle. The trees on either side swayed, as if something had moved through them. They had arrived. They could see the security bunker in the distance. Suddenly a large animal darted across the road almost hitting the car. Dodgson slammed on the breaks and the vehicle swerved into thick grass on the edge of the road, the car then hit a small tree stump and rolled over and over. There was a yelp of pain from the back seat before the car finally came to a stop upside down about a hundred meters or so from the bunker. Dodgson reached up and felt his head, his cut had reopened. Blood poured down.

"Everyone okay?" Dodgson asked. There were a few groans.

"I think so." they replied.

They climbed out of the car and then helped James out after. James then ripped the piece of wood out of his leg and threw it into the grass.

"I can make it don't worry!-" He panted tying a piece of his shirt around his leg.

"Shhhh" whispered one of the guards, and he pointed his gun at the nearby grass. "I think we best get to that bunker right away. We are not alone."

They all hobbled as quickly as they could towards the bunker scanning the foliage with their guns, they could hear the grass moving and footsteps getting closer and closer. It was silent. The footsteps from the soldiers sounded like earth tremors. The tree frogs stopped croaking. James turned round to see two Raptors closing in on him, he screamed as loud as he could as he was bundled down to the floor, he could feel a sharp stabbing pains in his lower back as the Raptor's claws dug into his flesh, deeper and deeper. James then clawed at the ground trying to get away…he turned onto his back to get up and then animal returned leaping at him, the weight of the Raptor on his chest cracked his ribs and punctured one of his lungs, he could hardly breathe… there was nothing he could do but hope it would all be over soon. Dodgson and the other security guards managed to make it to the door as Lex buzzed them in. The last guard turned around and saw what was happening to Lieutenant James and felt ill at the sight.

"QUICK, HELP!" James shouted. The guards opened fire as the other Raptor lowered its head, let out a snarl and sprinted towards the door weaving and dodging the bullets. Dodgson pulled the guard inside and slammed the door shut. James was now lying on the floor helpless waving his arms at the dinosaur in protection. He screamed a final time as the Raptors ripped the flesh off his bones. James looked towards the security bunker in mercy as things suddenly got darker, until he could feel no more.

 **Chapter 31**

 **Code Red**

The tall black man in his early 50's rolled over in bed and felt to see if his wife was still asleep. He leaned just to his side being careful not to wake her. He turned his head and looked at the small alarm clock on the bedside table; it was 06:14am. "Too early" He groaned and turned over.

Before too long the irritating buzz of 07:00am came on the alarm clock and it was time for the man to roll out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he placed his feet inside his slippers and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. After several minutes of crashing around the man returned to the room and checked his mobile phone for any messages. The screen lit up the entire room. The curtains were still shut. No sun light had yet entered the room. There was a message.

He clicked on the envelope application that signified messages and there was one highlighted.

 **06:17 HEAD QUARTERS URGENT!**

"What is so urgent" he said to himself. He clicked the message and it opened.

He re-read the text message over and over to see if he could take in exactly what the message displayed. Frowning he placed the phone down and changed into his suit. From outside the walk-in wardrobe he could hear his wife stirring in the bed. He quickly went out and placed the phone into his pocket and made his way across the huge bedroom to the door, closing it slowly behind him checking on his wife as he left.

Outside in the varnished, floored hallway, there were white walls with paintings of previous presidents hung perfectly along the corridor along with historical artefacts just becoming visible as the morning light started to seep through the windows. The floors were creaking as he walked. Barak Obama took out his phone and pressed CONTACTS followed by VICE PRESIDENT...and dialled...

The children were still asleep in their rooms. _Good_ he thought and Barak continued walking down the grand staircase and into one of the many guest rooms that held parties in the past to take the call.

"Hey it's Barak, what is so urgent that can't wait until a decent hour?-" He asked.  
"Well Sir there has been an update regarding these creatures! They are in the city Sir!" The Vice President shouted.

"What!" The president exclaimed

"They are in the city Sir, not too far from the white house itself, I am sending out a car with armed military to protect you as we speak," said the vice president. Barack couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Wont the guards I have be enough?" Barak asked suddenly alerted.  
"No, there are at least thirty of these animals. You need to leave right away! We have sent reinforcement." The vice president explained.

"I will get my things… any other news, alert me right away, I am going to wake the family!" the president said.

"Excellent idea sir, we need to get you to a security headquarters immediately, the car will be with you shortly. You have 30 minutes!" Said the vice president and the line went dead.

It took several minutes before he composed himself and looked around. Barak ran upstairs and burst into the room.

"Sweetie? Wake up... Wake up... We need to go now! It's an emergency...Michelle come one!" He demanded and climbed on the bed and shook her.

"What... Err... Why! Barack what are you doing? What's happened?" She asked while stretching her body, still half submerged under the duvet.

"Do you remember those creatures on the news? Well they have migrated to Washington! They are migrating! We need to leave now!-" He demanded. "What? I don't understand" She said, "Are we in any danger?"

"Danger?!" Barack shouted, "Michelle people have been killed by these animals!" He said. At that instance Michelle sprung out of bed and got dressed. Pulled a small case from the top shelf of the closet and started packing clothes for the pair of them. "Go get the kids!" She yelled.

Barack then went into the children's rooms switching on both of their lights waking them. He briskly opened their cupboards grabbing a large bag placing their clothes in.

"Daddy what's happening" asked the youngest girl aged 7.

"Nothing sweetie, we just have to go! You know how daddy sometimes has to do emergency things?" He said, and the young girl nodded. At the bedroom door the eldest of his girls appeared, she was aged 10 carrying a handheld tablet device.  
"Can I bring this dad?" She asked

"Yes!" The president said, "As long as all your clothes are packed!" The girl nodded.

Holding hands they walked into their Parent's bedroom to see their mother Michelle briskly walking up and down waiting impatiently and constantly peering out of the window. The sirens could be heard somewhere not too far away.

"Michelle take the kids downstairs, the vice president will be here any minute to escort us. This is a Code Red situation!" he explained and turned to his side desk as the other three left the room. He opened up the top draw of his desk and pushed the RED button saying 'code red' which alerted all personnel at Air Force One.

It wasn't even ten minutes before fifteen armed officers burst into the lobby downstairs and escorted them out. There was gunfire one hundred metres or so away as several six feet tall, reptile like animals darted out of the tree line. The vice president was pushing the family in the car.

"GO!" He shouted as the car drove off. The president put his hands and eyes against the glass window in a binocular shape. He saw that the dinosaurs were coming from different angles the gunfire spraying toward the dinosaurs direction, dead corpses of the animals were scattered all over the area.

"What are they daddy?" asked the oldest daughter. The youngest was now crying.

"Dinosaurs! And as long as I am in charge of this country, they will all be destroyed!"

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and rang the vice president...

"Sir?..."Answered the voice.

"Declare war on these savage beasts!" Barack demanded. He then sat back, holding on tight to everything he valued most dear.

 **Chapter 32**

 **Home sweet Home**

The midday heat started to kick in as the Scientists approached the visitor centre. The streaks of sunlight making speckled patterns on the ground from the canopy above. Ellie took off her denim shirt and tied it around her midriff. Malcolm raised his eyebrows looking rather impressed for someone in the early forties looking in such good shape. They walked around the mound and group of trees to then come across a dirt track. It had tire marks heading to and from the direction they were going. Ellie crouched down and analysed the tyre marks. _Definitely the right way_ she thought _._ She suddenly froze. They were here. One by one they walked into view of the visitor centre and stared.  
It looked very similar to what they had all remembered, accept newer Grant thought. The building was the same size as before, but a modern touch to it. Malcolm was still unsure on whether he liked the new improvement. The large, Olympic swimming pool sixed lake was still outside the visitor centre covered in large lily pads and beautiful white flowers. Palm trees surrounded the banks, making it look like a 5 star holiday hotel destination. Despite all of this, there was still an eerie feel to place, and they all felt it.

"Home-sweet-Home!" Malcolm said sarcastically, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, you got that right Ian." Grant chuckled. Somewhere to the south a sound that almost sounded like a bark, come suddenly across from the bushes on the other side of the lagoon. _It definitely wasn't a dog bark_ Grant thought, it was something completely different; something not from this world.

"What was that?" Tim said looking suddenly startled. They all turned to Grant. His expression suddenly changed from amused to fear as his eyes widened.

"Raptor." He whispered Looking scared.

"Quiet!" Ellie said which made them silent immediately. "We haven't been seen yet so let's get Lex and get out of here undetected." She said. Leading the way Ellie led the four cautiously walking around the edge of the Lake, keeping as low as possible hiding behind whatever they could to stay out of sight of the tree line. The bark sounded again. "They're talking to each other" Grant said. The sound came over the lagoon again. There was more than one. It sounded to Grant like animals fighting over something.

"Where did you say Lex was Timmy?" Ellie asked.

"Security Bunker" He replied. "Well if it is still in the same place. It was over the other side of the building from what I can remember. If the building layout is the same as before it should be there, only…..-"

"Only? Only what" Malcolm asked, knowing full well that whatever the answer was going to be, he wouldn't like it.

"It was over where that noise is coming from, near the garage?" Tim said.

"This just gets better and better," Malcolm sighed. "Remind me, why did I agree to come along again?" He moaned

"Will you stop moaning Ian!" Grant snapped, which echoed across the entire lake. The snarling suddenly stopped… It went eerily silent. Then by the tree line Grant could see two reptilian looking faces poking their snouts through the fronds. Grant felt a chill and thought, _they know we're here_. The animal then appeared from around the wall opposite, bopping up and down making quick jerks of its head scanning the area _. The animals looked very bird like. In fact, very similar to the animals on the mainland eating the wild boar in Costa Rica_ Grant thought to himself. He could see that there was a red coloured, feathery down surrounding the neck and arms of the creature, with some longer feathers protruding out of the end of its tail. When it came into full view, despite being frozen with fear he could do nothing accept admire the animal. The Evolutionary masterpiece he could see in front of him.

Grant ducked and whispered to the others. "Well Dodgson has done his homework." He said. "These Raptors have evolved to the point of almost being like modern day birds, take a look." He suggested.

One by one the other three poked their eyes around the wall to look at the animal. The creature snapped its head in their direction, tilting its head from side to side, curious. The humans gasped and held their breath and ducked. Their hearts were now pounding very hard, they were all terrified. Had they been spotted? From the Foliage there was another barking call, and miraculously the animal turned on its clawed feet and disappeared out of sight. They all exhaled with relief.

"We need to get over there now!" Grant said. "Malcolm do something useful, take this gun and distract the animals from the area will you, Lex said there is ammo inside! We will get the guns and come and save you after!"

Malcolm raised his eyebrows, "Err NO...of course no, and who in their right mind would do that?-" Malcolm said.  
"We are counting on you Ian" Ellie said.

"I'll go!" Tim said getting himself ready to stand.

"NO! No way, Lex needs you Tim. I can't let you do it!-" Ellie said.

"Oh, oh but no one needs me…That's err… great…..that's predictability right there." Malcolm lectured. They were all unamused… "Okay Okay. If I'm gonna go, I'm gonna go, just in a coffin in San Diego would have been nice!" Malcolm said sarcastically psyching himself up.

"You can do this Ian." Ellie said reassuring him. "That tree over there on the far side of the lake, run for that and climb up. It's too steep for them! The Raptors won't be able to climb it." Ellie suggested.

"I didn't realise I was spider-man all of a sudden." He replied sarcastically.

"We have faith if you!" She said. "Now go now, you will have plenty of time, but just as a plan B, jump into the lake and swim over to one of them pads, chances are they can't swim." Ellie said

"Great." Malcolm said and stood up poised to run.

"Good Luck!" Tim said, and patted him on the back, with an ' _I am glad it's you and not me_ ' Look on his face.

He ran, as fast as he could. The raptors saw within seconds and burst into the clearing. The Alfa Male first appearing with its bright Red display and barked into the air, one by one the female Raptors who were a more natural Brown colour sprinted past him and darted around the lake pursuing Malcolm. Watching in horror Grant and the others couldn't believe the speed of the animals. It was said that Dromaeosaurs (members of the Raptor family) of this size could run cheetah speeds, 50 to 60MPH if they ever got out into the open, according to Robert Muldoon, Jurassic Park's old game warden.

The raptors gained so quickly. Malcolm was at the tree getting his footing around the branches and started to climb higher and higher. "Come on Ian!" Ellie said tapping the wall anxiously. The Raptors were no more than thirty metres away. They got to the tree and one of them leaped….SMASH! Into the trunk, making it sway. Malcolm had forgotten at how good these animals could jump. SMASH! Another raptor jumped and managed to get its foot on a branch… there was a creek and a snap…the weight of the animal caused the branch to break and the animal came tumbling down to the ground. The other Raptors at the bottom snapped and hissed at the fallen animal and proceeded to fight with each other for several more seconds.

"GO NOW!" Grant shouted.

They all sprinted to the main entrance of the Visitor centre and slammed the doors behind them. The sound made one of the raptors snarl and snap its head over to the buildings direction _. They knew something was happening_ , Malcolm thought, the animals were working in set patterns. He couldn't believe it. Some of the animals below the tree retreated and briskly darted across and around the lake back to the Alfa Male who barked and lead them away. _They were hunting the others_ , he thought to himself.

"Oh Shit!" Malcolm said aloud. He could only hope they would be ok, because if they didn't come out with them damn guns, he was screwed.

"Alan here, look, it's the floor plan!" They all scanned the picture…"There! Down stairs, GO!" Ellie shouted. There was Slamming coming from the main entrance doors. Tim managed to lock them using the bolts at the bottom, hopefully giving them a bit more time to find LEX.

They sprinted down the steps and down the corridor and in a minute they were there.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Ellie punched the butt of her fist on the door.

Every guard inside the room stopped in shock.

"Hello Lex its Ellie, are you in there?" She screamed.

"Ellie thank God!" Lex screamed through the door, and she started to cry with relief. Dodgson and the guards all armed themselves and protected the injured soldiers currently being bandaged on the table in the centre.

"No guys these are my friends." She said and issued them to lower their weapons.

"Come on open up, I have Tim and Alan with me, QUICK the raptors won't be held off for too much longer!" she said. At that instance, Lex pulled away all of the obstacles she'd placed in front of the door, and unlocked it. Opening the door with her eyes puffy from the tears she embraced herself in the middle of all three of them. Sanchez strutted across the room to the new arrivals and said, "I don't want to upset the mood, but do you three mind doing that inside the room, I don't want to die." He then pulled the three of them inside and closed the door behind them.

 **Chapter 33**

 **The garage**

"They will not get through them doors guys! Those bolts are stainless steel." Dodgson said.

"Thank god!" Ellie said relieved and out of breath, "because they are surrounding the entire building and I think if we are to escape safely it would be through the garages. I assume there is a vehicle at hand?" Ellie asked.

"Yes there are two Jeeps down stairs." Dodgson replied.

"How do we get to the garages?-" Grant asked

"HOLD IT! HOLD ON RIGHT THERE!" Sanchez interrupted, his Left eye starting to swell slightly from the accident in the car. He continued…"My Men follow my orders only!" Sanchez said in a raised voice.

Ellie lost her patience and said, "We have a friend stuck in a damn tree out there who needs our help! We are going to get him, you can all stay if you wish but I'm going to take this gun and get out of here!" She said. She then picked up the SPAZ shotgun from the side rack with a few rounds of ammo and placed the strap around her shoulder ready for action. This gave Grant, Tim and Lex permission to stand and look like they were about to leave.

"Thi-s is all my f-ault" Lex said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"No Lex this is their fault!" Dodgson said, pointing at Sanchez and his men, "If they could actually shoot, none of this would have happened!"

Sanchez leaped out of his seat and threw himself toward Dodgson in an attempt to punch him. Another guard quickly stepped in and forced a barrier between the two. Sanchez shouted, "Look you son of a bitch! Two of my men are dead because of you and your stupid island and if it wasn't for us, there would be many more men dead!" There was some more scuffling and finally Sanchez relaxed.

"QUIET!" Tim yelled…His rudeness actually worked. "We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves!" He said nervously. "We are all trapped here now together. We now need to do the best we can from a bad situation, look around"….. Everyone in the room scanned the area. "We have food, guns, ammo and trained guards, and now a route to escape from the garage; if we work together we can do this! We have to live together….or we are all going to die alone!" Tim said. His speech caused a stir amongst everyone in the room and after a few seconds they all started nodding and Grant patted Tim on the back. "Great speech Kiddo." he said "Good job Malcolm was outside for this one."

"HAHA" Tim laughed "Yeah you're right."

The guards gathered their weapons and lifted the injured soldiers off of the table and onto their feet. It was hard but with a slight limp they were able to walk. Grant took off his back pack and stuffed it with ammo, and food.  
"Let' Go!" Sanchez said and armed his rifle. The other guards did the same, followed by Ellie, Grant Lex and Tim who all had a SPAZ Shot gun each.

"Lex do you even know how to use that"! Tim asked in a teasing way which forced a reaction.

"YES!" She stressed, and placed the gun on her hip, pointed it at the floor. She then pulled back the slider, loaded two bullets and pulled back the hand grip and loaded it. The gun made a 'CRACH' sound and she looked down the iron sight. She clearly knew what she was doing. Everyone was so shocked that there were several open mouths around the room. "I learned from using the pistol" She smiled.

"You are just full of surprises." Dodgson said, sounding rather impressed. Tim was torn between being impressed and annoyed that his sister just made him look an idiot.

Sanchez unlocked the door and peered through the small gap as it opened. He held his arm up and hand out signalling everybody to stop and be quiet. He then raised his thumb; they were good to go. One by one, they walked out the door into the corridor, guns raised and headed toward the main entrance lobby upstairs. Sanchez and his guards were in front followed by Grant, Lex, Tim and Ellie who took the role of being at the back. The corridor was still very dark considering it was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Malcolm had been stuck up that tree for almost an hour. "I hope Ian's alright" Ellie said.

"He will be fine Ellie, we will get him soon." Grant said trying to reassure her.

They got up to the flight of stairs. The guards were peering around each corner using their hands to signal whether to stop or continue. One by one they climbed the stairs to the main foyer stepping ever so carefully. Sanchez stopped as the loud crashes continued against the main front door. He held out his hand behind him.

"We need to move quickly!" He said anxiously.

He pointed at the sign next to the floor plan on the wall of the stairs which said ' _ **Garage**_ ' and then pointed to another set of stairs on the opposite side of the lobby. They all went past him across the marble floor….. BANG… the doors continued to thump, making them all jump. They manoeuvred around the large dinosaur skeleton erected in the centre of the room. They then went near the curved staircase and down the small set of 5 steps. The corridor was now shorter and windowed, so appeared a bit brighter. Lex's flash light had no more use so she pocketed it and carried on walking. After just twenty seconds they reached the double doors and went inside cautiously. It was pitch black. The second guard behind Sanchez called Enrique Cruz took out a red flare, lit it, and threw it into the room and raised his gun.

"All clear!" Cruz said

The door was on top of a metal stairwell with railings on either side. The room was very warm and had a strong smell of car fuel. Sanchez lit another flare and threw it in, which then illuminated the entire room. There were two jeeps. Luckily the cars were spacious which enabled enough room for Dodgson, Howard, Sanchez, his two guards as well as Grant, Ellie, Lex and Tim.

"We can split up into the two cars!" Howard suggested "Dodgson you and I go with Sanchez and his men in one, you guys take the other!"

They all agreed and looked around for the key deposit box which Tim then found hung up on the wall next to a road map of the whole island.

"We need to get to the East Dock. The way we came in is too thick and dense for these cars to get down! Is there another access route?" Ellie asked quickly

"There is but it will take us passed the _big five_!" Dodgson shouted

"Great" Grant said "We need to get Malcolm first and then we want you to Lead us the way." He asked.

They got into the vehicles and started the engines. The engine ticked over on both vehicles as both grant and Dodgson pushed the clutch down. The roaring noise from the cars caused a stir outside and the metal shutters were shaking as the Raptors smashed their bodies against it. On the ground they were digging and snorting in desperation trying to get underneath. The door of Dodgson's car was still open as the guard went and pushed the button to lift the garage doors. The engine revved and he got in. The gap was small underneath as the light streaked in. Not even ten inches off of the floor yet still the Raptors were under clawing their way toward them. BANG! There was a gunshot. Cruz shot his Rifle hitting a raptor square in the upper torso knocking it backwards releasing the shutter. The shutter rose and rose up to one foot…. BANG! Another raptor darted in. It was Alan Grant who shot this time. The bullets penetrating so deep into the animal it nearly split its body in half.

"Go! Now!" Dodgson shouted

Both cars exited the garage running over two raptors as they drove off. The weight and size of the animals caused dents in both of the car bonnets, red feathery down stuck to the blood on the windscreen. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The guns went as corpses collapsed around the car. They drove out leaving bloody tyre tracks into the open plain. They passed a large blood mess on the floor with ragged army clothing scattered around.

"Holy crap…. who was this poor guy?" Tim said head pressed at the window looking on the ground fascinated.

"Hopefully, not Malcolm" Grant said.

"There he is Alan" Ellie shouted, pointing to Malcolm who was now waving his arms on the other side of the lake looking petrified. She could see the relief on his face as they approached. Suddenly out of nowhere one of the brown female raptors jumped on the roof of the other car while it was moving, making the car sway and almost toppled over. They could all hear the screech of the claws against the aluminium roof. It held on for a few seconds and then slid straight off and onto the floor. Tim then looked back to see if it was pursuing them but it lay still.

Up ahead the tree was in sight. Within seconds, Grant slammed on the breaks of the car making huge tire marks in the grass and pulled up right below the tree. Dodgson's car then pulled up next to Grant's as a barrier. The guards pushed the electronic button to unwind the windows and fired their guns at the raptors as they approached one after another. They looked like feathery birdlike lizards, darting in different directions. Some were sprinting toward the guards, some fleeing into the dense jungle. Malcolm eventually jumped down as the nearest raptor ran into the foliage escaping fire.

"Thank God!" He said relieved and panting.

"You missed a Glorious speech from Tim! I'll tell you about it later" Ellie said to him as he buckled his seat belt. Both cars spun around. Dodgson's car was now in front leading the escape.

"I don't remember a road heading that way to the docks!" Tim yelled from the back seat.

"The way we came was too thick jungle! Dodgson knows another route" Grant replied stepping fully on the accelerator trying to catch up.

Up ahead the car in front suddenly slowed down near the crash site. There was thick black smoke and small crackling flames rising up. The crumpled car was still over turned and the smoke was protruding from the crushed bonnet currently face down in the damp ground. Sanchez quickly got out, picked something up off of the muddy floor and jumped back in the car.

"Catch up with them Alan!" Ellie demanded.

Grant then put his foot down and gained on the car in front. The jungle suddenly got thicker and darker, as the road way got narrower.  
"Didn't you say this way was more accessible?" Malcolm asked.  
"Dodgson's words not ours!" Tim butted in. The rain started to fall splatting drops of water against the windscreen in full steam. Grant turned on the wipers as visibility was getting less and less. Where ever Dodgson was guiding them, Grant couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it.

 **Chapter 34**

 **The Carnotaurus**

The Heavy rain continued to splatter against the windows of the Jeep. The wipers were working hard to their max to allow Grant to see from behind the Leather steering wheel. They slowed passing the crash site, and could see the debris all over the floor scattered in several directions. The car in front was manoeuvring in an out trying not to puncture the vehicles tires in the potholes.

"Alan Don't stop, the Velociraptors are still chasing us!" Ellie Demanded. Grant had forgotten. He was so intrigued by the debris he had forgotten that a hungry pack of vicious Velociraptors were still pursuing them.  
Ellie looked out of the window as they passed the burned, over turned car. It looked completely smashed up. The lights were broken, the grill was dented inwards and there was a strong smell of gasoline. Ellie couldn't help but think that the Guards were lucky to even get out alive. They continued on through a dirt track road. Tim was looking through the rear window of the car. He was sitting in the back seat with Lex and Ian Malcolm watching the animals close in; they were getting closer and closer…. The Alfa Male stopped. Tim noticed that the raptors were retreating. "Dr Grant! They have stopped chasing us." Tim said excitedly.

"What?" Grant replied

"They have stopped chasing us Dr Grant…. Thank god!" Tim said turning round looking actually rather relieved. Grant looked into his rear view mirror and could see behind that the dinosaurs were indeed retreating back, but why? He slowed down almost to a roll. _Something must have spooked them_ , Grant thought. He had his eyes fixated on the tree line behind the car. Something wasn't right. The car in front was now close by and as they drove the pathway got very bumpy it was almost as if it had been trampled on. They were now only a cars length from the car in front. Ellie and Alan could all see the suspension on the jeep in front was working very hard to keep the car moving. Sheets of paper and maps were jolting around inside both of the cars. Ellie grabbed the satellite phone on the car dashboard which was slowly slipping off and placed it in Grants rucksack located just below her legs in the passenger seat. Outside the rain continued to fall. The thick green fronds up above sheltered the cars making it finally easier to see. Grant felt relieved he could now see at least, although, he was still concerned in why the raptors had retreated. Inside the car the windows built up condensation. A frustrated Grant and Ellie both unwound their windows for air. In the back seats Malcolm and Tim rubbed the windows making the squeak in attempt to see outside. Not that it had any positive impact. The humidity made the outside temperature seem sticky and it was hard to breath, but a breeze never the less. "Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop the car!" Malcolm said urgently, tapping Grant on the shoulder from the back seat.

"Why" Grant replied

"Can you not feel that?" Malcolm said as Grant turned off the engine.

There was a large puddle slightly up ahead rippling. Grant leaned out of the car to inspect it. A few raindrops fell onto his fedora hat.

"What is it?" Asked Lex

"That's err…..an impact tremor is what it is!" Malcolm said, "The alarm systems in these places never cease to amaze me."

"The vibrations….It's too out of sequence" Grant said "See? It doesn't feel like one animal." He said looking in the rear view mirror at the three petrified faces in the back seat. They were all tense and unmoving. They were all scanning the nearby foliage for any signs of animals. There was nothing. The vibrating tremors continued and then stopped again.

"What's going on?" Lex asked. "I want to leave now!-" She demanded.

"I think we are being hunted… look in the bushes up ahead." Malcolm whispered.

Slowly out of the thick foliage came the head and neck of an animal. It was twelve feet tall, short snouted with a dark green and brown colouration on its neck. The teeth were sharp and dripping with drool. Grant looked behind him in frustration. He couldn't see a single thing…"Alan, look above you straight ahead." Malcolm said pointing, "Just to the left by the other car."

 _Well I never_ Grant thought. He could now see the six inch horns protruding across the eye brows of the rough textured animal. Its scaly skin seemed to appear rough and bobbled, completely different from the feathery down of the Raptors.

"Carnotaurus." Grant muttered. They all stopped and stared at the animal. The carnivore stepped forward revealing its twenty five foot long body in full bulk and stepped between both of the vehicles. Their mouths were open in amazement.

Within seconds it smashed head first into the car in front. The car almost rolled over. A huge dent was left in the side of one of the passenger doors. Still shocked, Malcolm wiped the condensation from the window with another squeak. It was gone… the animal had disappeared out of sight.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell just happened!" Cruz shouted to everyone in the other car.

"It's them Carnotaurus!-" Dodgson said.

"Carno…What?" Sanchez asked.

"Carnotaurus, mating pair, they must have taken over this part as their territory when the fences went down," Dodgson explained, "I knew I shouldn't have created them. Even the feeders said they were hard to tranquilize."

Sanchez turned to him, "Wait a second... are these them damn…!" SMASH! The animal came into view for only a second and head butted the window causing it to shatter all over the guards. Dodgson and his men ducked shielding their eyes. Then guards poked their weapons over the lip of the window sill and fired into the foliage helplessly, completely missing the animals.

"What are these crazy bastard animals doing!-" Sanchez yelled.

"Well either hunting us or getting us out of their new territory I assume" Howard interrupted.

"They camouflage is too good I can't see the bastards!" Cruz shouted who currently had his M16 pointed out the window…"They are hard to spot for a big animal."

The rain started again in small drips, making the animals even harder to see than before. Grant flicked the stick to swipe the window wipers. It made a screech from the friction.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen." Grant said, "The aggression is unbelievable." _What had this man created_? _Carnotaurus with camouflage!_ He thought watching the event unfold.

Malcolm said, "Does he even know what these animals are capable of? Or what he has even created? All these entrepreneurs are all the same!"  
"Clearly not," Grant said "They seem to be responding to the cars moving! Stay perfectly still!"

Inside the car they all immediately froze and watched, Grant flicked off the window wipers. The gun fire stopped, and there was an eerie silence. The cars were being watched.

"Guys get your guns ready!" Ellie said. The others all then loaded their weapons and pointed them toward the windows looking down the iron sights.

"I think they have left sir?" Cruz said in the other car. Dodgson picked up the satellite phone and flicked through the static channels to find the other car.

"Hey Grant, are you there?" Dodgson said

The radio bleeped in the car behind. They all looked at Ellie as she rummaged through the rucksack for the phone. She heard a voice and replied.

"Hello! Can you repeat?" She said.

"Can you see the animals anywhere? Be aware guys! These bastards are hard to see." Dodgson said.

"No, they have gone." Ellie said looking around at the trees, fear clear and visible in her eyes.

"We are moving on," Dodgson said "they may have gone."

Sanchez started the engine and moved the car forward and proceeded on.

"What are they doing?" Grant muttered, "Have they not yet realised?"

SMASH! Dodgson's car went flying forward as both Carnotaurs raced into view and rammed the vehicle from behind. Their dark brown and green, camouflaged bodies were pushing the back bumper. The male's brow horns were considerably larger than the females. He used them to make deep scratches and lacerations into the paint work of the vehicles. Guns were firing in different directions which made everyone in the other car suddenly duck from fear. A bullet hit the bonnet of the Scientist's car behind which Grant was desperately hoping hadn't destroyed the engine. That would mean serious trouble. Stretching, being careful to keep low, he tried starting the engine… _it was alive_. The noise caused a stir. It disturbed the destruction in front and one of the Carnotaurus ran into the foliage. It changed its colour from a brown to a green and went completely out of sight.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys, these can blend perfectly into this environment." Ellie said

"Should I chance it?" Grant said with his fingers on the ignition.

"Please chance it!" Malcolm said loudly, "we have to go right now, right now, Come on, come on!" he shouted as the Carnotaurus burst from the nearby trees and smashed into the side of the car. The force made Tim smack heads with Lex almost knocking her unconscious. Blood started to poor from a gash above her eyebrow.

"Are you ok?!" Tim screamed.

"Yes I'm fine, let's get out of here." sex mumbled, still trying to focus.

"Get out of here now, before we are like that poor bastard James back there!" Dodgson Exclaimed in the other car.

Sanchez then put his foot down and the car pulled away. Grant hastily followed suit and both cars were on the move. Bumping up and down, the front and back of both cars rose in the air from mounds and ditches.

"Dr Grant they are chasing us." Tim said

One of the dinosaurs sprinted past Grant and smashed up against the car in front running at full speed. _Jesus they were fast_ he thought. And it changed colour matching the pattern of the vehicle in front. Grant and Ellie couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"That's unbelievable!" Grant said, "Ellie did you just see that? Beautiful creations-" Grant said.

"Err…. Beautiful, Beautiful Creations?...err they are not that beautiful, when they are chewing on your brain!" Malcolm interrupted. SMASH!

The other Carnotaurus smashed into the side of the car next to Ellie and Malcolm. Grant, nearly losing his grip on the wheel, swore allowed in shock. He slammed his foot into the floor. He was driving the vehicle as fast as it could on the terrain. The wheels were skidding and aquaplaning across the large puddles. Malcolm shot his gun through the smashed window. The Carnotaurus grabbed the gun in its jaws, tugging vigorously. Malcolm could see the dark green Pebbly skin texture of the animal, the strong stench of rotten flesh filling the car.  
Within a split second the Carnotaurus ripped it out of his hands and threw it into the trees and proceeded to bite the wing mirror. There was a clearing up ahead in the distance. Dodgson and his men were heading toward it. The satellite Phone started ringing in the ruck sack.

"Hello!" Ellie shouted

"It's Dodgson! Follow us! We are heading toward the dock via the access road! It's a longer way round but hopefully these guys won't leave their new territory ….over!" He said.

"That would be great!" Ellie said  
"Hopefully Rex isn't around!" Dodgson cut off. The line went dead.

Malcolm sat up in his seat and leaned toward Ellie in front of him in the passenger seat. "Did he just say Rex?"

"Yeah I think he did Ian." Ellie replied with sudden realisation.

"Great" He said. SMASH!  
The Carnotaurus were still running either side of the car behind, both ramming and running off away from gun fire. Dodgson's car drifted left around the bend, out of the thick jungle, on to the tarmac and the car found grip and picked up speed. Grant swung the car left and followed suit, leaving the dinosaurs falling slightly behind. Grant looked at the speedometer…35mph, _these animals were very fast_.

There was a sign on the road side which said _**'Carnivore 5 star attractions'**_ and a warning of _**500,000**_ volts with a lightning bolt underneath. This was a risk they needed to take.

 **Chapter 35**

 **The first battle**

It was now coming up to 3pm and the clouds were still dark overhead. The roadway first approached alongside the raptor enclosure. Luckily it was now empty as they took refuge around the visitor centre as their new territory. A mile up ahead, a hillside protruded out separating the raptor enclosure from the tyrannosaurus. Dodgson could see a tunnel leading through the hill side. The cars lead straight inside followed by the stomping feet of both Carnotaurus literally meters behind. Tim said, "These are persistent I give them that," looking nervously behind out of the rear window. "It's Territory!" Grant said "They are scaring us away."  
Suddenly from up ahead came a deafening ROAR! It came from the other side of the tunnel opening. It was so fierce and loud, it vibrated both of the cars. The light at the end was close by… behind the Carno's still followed… Up ahead the car in front had switched its lights on as the tunnel suddenly darkened. Grant searched desperately for his headlights switch. "Where are the lights god damn it!" He yelled,  
"On the side there" Ellie said quickly. Grant switched them on. "What on earth is that up there" Malcolm said talking about the tunnel exit.

"Not sure, it looks like- Alan break!" Ellie shouted. The cars break lights in front suddenly illuminated the tunnel red as it swerved around a steel fence panel that suddenly crashed down in front of the tunnel exit. Grant swerved around it also missing it by inches. A large three toed leg pounced between the cars making the ground shake and forcing to cars to spin out of control. Grant suddenly counter turned the wheel regaining the car's position and watched in awe as the large foot came down and crushed the bonnet of Dodgson's car completely upending it, making the car unusable. Oil started to leak all over the wet floor. Dodgson, Howard and the guards urgently climbed and crawled out of the car in fear of being crushed to death. The men all ran from the vehicle in different directions looking for the foliage for protection. The tyrannosaur lunged off of the car making it screech as the metal scraped across the concrete floor and pursued the men… The Rex scanned the area looking for them…Like as if it had thermal vision it saw one of the guards and snapped its jaws, missing the man by inches. The guard then leaped into the bushes out of reach.

"Where the hell do they think they're going? Grant said.

"Hiding I guess, I gotta say I don't blame them!" Malcolm said unbuckling his seat belt. Grant looked over to him, "Hey what are you doing?" he said. Malcolm was preparing himself in case he needed to run. "I'm taking no chances this time. I've been bitten by this bastard before and I don't want it happening again." He replied sternly.

The tyrannosaur stomped its heavy three toed feet over to the tree line. Its large square head sixteen feet high in the air scanning the tops of the trees for the humans. It then bent down sniffing the ground where the humans had ran, nostrils flaring. It's large muscular tail high in the air.

"This Tyrannosaur is much different to Hammond's creation." Grant said to the others, "It seems more of an animal than a monster… Look at the way it moves! Just like a bird! Lovely colouration brownie-red with the black striped patterns on its back" He said

"Beautiful." Ellie agreed

"Err Guys have you two been popping pills! That thing is a killing machine!" Malcolm said. They both turned and looked at him. Grant could see that behind the three people in the back, in seconds, things were about to get worse.

"Brace yourselves! This is about to get ugly!" Grant shouted.

The two Carnotaurs came from the tunnel at full speed ramming into the back of the Explorer, completely smashing the back window, showering Malcolm, Lex and Tim with glass fragments. The car went forward so fast Grant couldn't react and crashed into Dodgson's crushed Car ten meters away. The large Sound caught the attention of the tyrannosaur which then stood up full height and swung his head in their direction. Grant felt a Chill. The dinosaur had seen them. The seven tonne animal stomped across the ground from the tree line toward the vehicle. The puddles were rippling from the impact. The car wing mirrors were vibrating. They were caught in the middle; there was nothing they do but watch the carnage unveil itself. The deafening 'ROOAARRR' of the Tyrannosaur was something out of this world. It sent shivers down Lex's back. Tim could see SHE was not in the greatest condition at the moment and looked as though she was holding back the tears.

"Hopefully the Carnotaurs will distract him while we make a run for it!" Grant said. Both Carnotaurs came from behind the cars changing colour to a dark grey of the road tarmac.

"Quick Ellie you go first!" Grant said.

Ellie then jumped out the vehicle with her gun and ran to the tree line and hid in the thick foliage, gun raised.

She was then followed by Malcolm, Lex and Tim who also hid, waving at Grant to do the same. Something was wrong. Grant was tugging and tugging at his belt buckle. It wouldn't come loose. Grant started to panic and was physically pulling the belt out of the plastic holding it in place. There was nothing around to help. He desperately looked around the dashboard and under his seat for a knife and had no luck. He daren't move! He would be spotted! He just had to stay still and composed. He had his gun at least. It was his last hope to stay alive if the animals ever walked over-.

It was too late. The Female Carnotaurus stampeded to the car and started to bite down viciously on the roof above seeking to get Grant out of the car. Grant shot his gun at the roof in defence only making a large hole.  
"Damn it!" Grant shouted and through the gun in retaliation. It had run out of bullets. The sound of the gun fire had made the large Carnivore jump back. It then went back to the hole and started tearing away in attempt to make it bigger to get inside for its meal. Its teeth were making horrid scraping sounds on the metal roof. This attracted over the male.

Over by the trees the others were gasping in shock. Ellie grabbed the rucksack and rummaged for any type of sharp object…. "AHAH" There was a pocket knife.

She ran to the tree line and could see Grant struggling with the belt buckle. She threw it but it landed on the passenger seat. Grant couldn't believe his luck. He stretched out for the knife and started to cut as fast as he could. He had to hurry, if any of these dinosaurs trod on the car he would certainly die.

The Carnotaurses roared together and run toward the Rex attacking its hide by the upper legs on both sides. The horns made a deep gash in its side. Blood started to poor from the wound. It had exposed the pulsating muscles on its hide. The Rex snapped its head down at the male Carnotaurus just missing it but making it side step out of the way of the large mouth full of teeth. The male and female stepped backwards toward the car facing the Rex. _They think I'm their prey_ he thought. The Carnotaurus was in fact defending their new human prey. The Rex lowered its head displaying its teeth. It approached stalking them. Grant could see the ferociousness and the hunger of revenge across the eyes of the tyrannosaur. It bellowed making Grant jump and fumble the knife almost dropping to the floor. He was now half way through the seat belt, not much more and he was free to run. The Carnotauruses edged forward and snapped their jaws at the Rex in an attempt to scare it off. The Rex was so big the two Carnotauruses combined weight only just matched its power. The Rex lowered its head glaring its teeth as the Male Carnotaurus attempted to leap onto its side. The Rex swung its large muscular head toward the oncoming attacker sending it flying toward the floor. The Female distracted the Rex allowing the female to scramble to its feet and limp over to its partner for extra protection. The Rex then turned toward the injured animal and gave chase to finish it off… The attack came from behind on the tyrannosaur. The female took a large bite to its tail, removing a mouth full of flesh, exposing the slender muscles underneath. The Rex let out a deafening roar of pain and turned its 45 foot long body around toward the female. The large tail smashed into the side of the car making it rattle. The female Carnotaurus, switched colour. The Rex stopped in its tracks confused. It tilted its head side to side like a dog as it stared down at the road looking around for the animal. _Oh my god,_ Ellie thought, watching the Carnotaurus change from the tarmac grey of the road side to dark green of the vehicle…. It tried to mimic the pattern on the car. Inside, Grant looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. Firstly at how amazing these creatures were that Dodgson had designed, but most importantly he was shocked at how brave the Carnotaurus were to take on a fully grown T Rex, the greatest predator that had ever walked the earth.

The Male Carnotaurus staggered to its feet and went in for another effort to distract it from the female when the Rex turned and snapped its mouth around its torso. The animal struggled kicking its hind legs desperate to get free but the Rex held on tight. Its small arms were swiping in the air in defence, they were just so helpless. The Carnotaurus shook its head to get a bite on the Rex for it to release, but with a loud crunch and a head shake the tyrannosaurus picked up the male six feet off of the ground and bit down with its bone crunching jaws. Its bite was so hard Grant could hear the bones crack from the force. With one final crunch the body went limp in its large powerful mouth and the T-Rex threw the body onto the car bonnet making the windscreen indent and front to collapse blocking out any view. Grant looked up at the green pebbly skin. Blood trickled down and dripped onto the dash board. The smell of blood made Grant feel sick. _Nearly there…. One more cut…._ DONE! The belt released and he slid out from the chair and onto the wet floor. The Rex was so occupied by the other Carnotaurus it hadn't noticed him running away. He approached the tree line…  
"QUICK!" Ellie shouted. "Alan, are you okay?"  
"Yeah let's go find the others." he replied out of breath.

"That was a close one ay doc?" Tim said.

The T-Rex snapped at the Female who quickly dodged out of the way slashing the Rex with its horns and teeth. The Rex shook its large head and snorted, before picking up its pace back toward the Female. The female Carnotaurus went into retreat. It walked over to the male sniffing the corpse to see if there was any life left.  
The Rex moved forward in pursuit…the female quickly looked up before fleeing into the trees, changing colour as it went. The Rex stomped over to the car and placed its large foot on top of the roof sinking it to the ground. It sniffed its kill and bit into the limp animal. Raising its bloody mouth, it swallowed a large chunk of Carnotaurus hide, and roared into the air in triumph.

"Jesus….That animal can take a beating!" Malcolm said, as they briskly turned into the wet jungle to find the others.

 **Chapter 36**

 **Wide Spread Panic**

The news alarm chimed… _"Thousands of people are being evacuated out of the capital city, as the attack continues…. Reports have come in that over fifteen hundred people including the Vice President Joseph Biden JR have been killed. The Secretary of Defence has issued a statement that he is returning all current troops deployed in Afghanistan to eradicate the current threat. We are advising that you barricade yourselves inside your homes or local visitor centres and wait for further instructions."_

Dawn approached over Washington D.C. Military vehicles patrolled the city centre clearing abandoned cars to make way for supplies. A small jeep pulled up at a temporary set up base outside the Washington Monument. The guard saluted the man in the vehicle and let them through. As they drove through the base, hundreds of men and woman were rushing around unloading guns and ammo and setting up the perimeter turrets. The Jeep pulled up to a large tent in the middle of the base and out stepped a large man in a dark green suit. The sun glistened off of his many medals. He walked past two armed guards and into the tent.

"Attention!" He shouted. "At ease men… Colonel what is the status report?" General Hawks asked.

"The city is approximately 65% evacuated." The man replied, "The enemy threat has spread throughout the city. They mainly attack at low light and at night. I have organised troops to clear the streets of all threats and to expand the current perimeter."

"Excellent work Colonel, I will…-" A massive explosion was heard outside and gunshots started firing.

"They are attacking the base!" shouted a soldier running in from outside.

General Hawks quickly ran outside the tent and looked toward the gunfire. He could see around fifty to sixty raptors approaching the base in shocking speed. Suddenly Hawks was grabbed on the shoulder, startling him and was dragged into an armoured vehicle.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here A.S.A.P!" screamed the soldier.

"I thought you said they have only been attacking at night?" the General questioned.

"They have Sir, but we have noticed that they are very intelligent creatures and have been almost strategically planning the attacks!" The soldier said.

"Strategically planning? These are reptiles for God sake, not some Japanese super computer!" Hawks yelled.

The jeep started its engine and wheel spun off towards the helipads. There were raptors now attacking the base, as troops rushed to get the heavy artillery set up. With plenty of gun fire and swerving of corpses both human and dinosaur they managed to make it to the helipad. There were two Chinook helicopters starting up and three Apache helicopters already starting to take off. Screams were coming from just outside the base. From nowhere, three Raptors jumped over a barricade and onto the front of one of the Apache helicopters, scraping their large claws on the nose. It caused the pilot to lose control straight away.  
"May-day, may-day!" The pilot yelled as he desperately pushed buttons and the lever to stabilise the spinning helicopter. Inside the chopper the alarms were beeping and the alarms were deafening. With a loud smash it went into the Chinooks.

"Everyone heads down!" shouted Hawks, as the blades from the helicopter narrowly misses the jeep.

"Shit! Where do we go now?" Mosby screamed.

"I have a barricade set up in the DC mall, but it's going to take some driving to get us there!" Hawks said.

They pulled off and drove through the wreckage and out of the base, everyone in the car was double checking what weapons they had. As they looked out of the window they could see half eaten human carcases, lying across the road. The driver had to keep swerving and dodging abandoned cars and dead bodies that lay on the street. There was a hissing and static coming from the radio that was wired to the dashboard. The man in the passenger seat grabbed it-

"This is Sergeant Mosby, the base has been attacked. I have the General safe and we are heading towards the safe house in the mall, send any reinforcements that you have available to the base immediately! Get two teams to the safe house mall right now to assist in priority extraction. We are ten minutes out, over!" Mosby shouted.

" _Roger that, Over_ " Came the reply.

The jeep pulled up at the mall. The car park was almost empty, all that could be seen were blood stained trolleys and over turned cars.

"This is where I leave you Troops! I need to get back to my regiment." Mosby said. He looked around the jeep at the men in the back. His strong southern accent immediately had an impact. "Listen up! You're not in Kansas anymore… this is something like you have never seen before. This here is ex staff sergeant Jack Hackett, a Veteran from Ireland. Behind his dodgy accent, he will keep you alive! Respect that fact. He has seen more death, than what most of you, have only seen in your nightmares! Listen to what he has to say and you will stay alive! May god be with you Gentlemen, Good Luck." Mosby said and nodded to them all.

As the mercenaries got out of the car, all that could be heard was gunfire and explosion in the distance along with the screech of the tyres from the jeep leaving the car park at speed. With car gone they sprinted toward an access door and lined up outside in formation. One by one in complete silence they entered the mall through the delivery entrance. The smell of rotten meat filled the air. The guards raised their guns and searched the area.

"Clear!" sergeant Jack Hackett instructed. He removed the cigarette and stomped it out on the floor. He was a veteran compared to the others in his regiment. He was transferred over from Ireland ever since the attacks happened. His experience was seen as vital to have in a time like this. He badly rough looking skin, balding white hair and an almost drunk looking appearance was mainly down to post traumatic stress disorder. He'd never really gotten over his past fighting in previous wars. Often, alcohol being the solution to his many problems, coming out of retirement at fifty five was not on his agenda.

"You two take that escalator there…. You two take the other!" Hackett instructed pointing toward four guards and then gesturing them to their posts.

"The safe house is on the third floor of the mall sir." One of the four replied.

"Good, that should give us clearance to the roof if we need an emergency chopper." Hackett replied

The men turned and slowly climbed the broken escalator stairs scanning up and around as they went. Back on the ground, led by Staff Sergeant Hackett the others made their way toward the Elevator which was surprisingly still in operation. Not yet known to the troops, it frustratingly stopped on level two. This meant either climbing a final flight of stairs, or walking the longer way around the disabled ramp to get to the safe house situated on the third floor.

The others below slowly crept through the mall's ground floor. The shop's windows were smashed and glass fragments were scattered across the ground. Up ahead was what appeared to be a body unmoving on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded the corpse. Hackett flicked his wrist instructing everyone to move on toward the figure on the floor quickly. Without a single sound they tiptoed like ninja's to the body.

The guards were now surrounding Hackett. There was a sudden _'ping',_ which came from the oven in the cookie shop just to the left of the mall. It made the guards jump with fright and they all pointed their guns toward it in reaction. It can't have been long since it was evacuated. The body was now only several feet away.  
A strong smell of decay hit them all making a few feel nauseated. Hackett bent down and examined the half eaten body. There were bloody, two toed footprints leading away in several directions, clearly showing that there was something in the mall, and whatever it was, there was more than one.

"Crafty, very crafty, this poor bastard never stood an ef'ing chance!" Hackett said around to the others, "Look sharp there could be something in here." He clicked his radio headset. "Johnson! What's you're status report?"

"Nearly there sir but somethi-….….." and the line went dead. There was a shouting voice from a man.

"Johnson! Repeat over!" Hackett replied.

There was nothing… only dead silence.

"Shit!" Hackett said "They better not be dead!...Rogers you there?" Hackett asked. There was still no reply. "Let's go!"

They briskly walked into the elevator and pressed number two and the doors closed. The elevator moved up to the next floor. The doors _'pinged'_ open and still surrounding the sergeant they all walked out of the lift and into the walkway. Deserted popcorn and candyfloss stands lay on their sides. Their supplies scattered all over the floor. The smell was strong but an improvement on a dead carcass. They moved around the stands toward the 'Brompton walk' that branched off from the main row of shops. At the end was the stairwell leading to the third floor. There was sudden gun fire from above and a smash of glass showering the men below. There was a sudden scream of pain and a guard's corpse landed just in front of them from above with a loud thud. It was dead, blood protruding from its wounds.

"What the hell… it's Johnson!" Hackett bent down and dabbed the sticky salivary wounds with his finger and licked it. He looked around with fear in his eyes.

"Raptor" he said. Immediately picking up his gun and scanning the ceiling above the others followed in pursuit. The other guards looked at him firstly in disgust with what they just witnessed but secondly, curiosity. How would he know what killed him.

"We are being hunted, we need to move now!" Hackett demanded.

They sprinted toward the staircase up ahead. Skidding to a halt the men stopped as a female raptor jumped onto the stop of a stair well in front of them, hissing a snarling. Its clawed forearms gripping in the air. The brown, feathery down gave it the impression of a six foot Turkey. It jolted its head back making a barking sound all most like a sound of a seal.

"That little bastard's calling for help!" Hackett shouted. "Shoot it now!" They all opened fire, the raptor immediately darted out of the way and up the steps toward the safe house.

"Blast" Hackett said "Let's go!"

They climbed the stairs after it and opened fire. There was blood all over the floor with dismembered body parts scattered around the place. Raptors bodies started to fall from the gunfire as they attacked, creating a clearance to the safe house. The attacks were coming from all different directions. Up ahead the brightly coloured Alfa Male was encouraging the females to attack the guards. Hackett immediately got on the radio.

"Send that chopper now!" Hackett screamed, "The raptors are growing in numbers! They seem to be coming from everywhere!"  
 _"Right away sir, ten minutes on the roof!"_ the voice replied on the radio. Hackett looked to his staff and pushed his ear piece. "Troops we need to get to the roof now." He said "Get the remaining civilians out of here!" He then pointed toward the direction he intended, "There is a fire exit sign on the top, it has to lead to the roof" Hackett continued. They all agreed and ran to the door, shot the hinges and pulled it open. One of the raptors leaped into mid-air at a guard, dragging him to the ground. With a quick jerk the animal broke the soldier's neck with one single bite around his throat. His lifeless body lay still and not moving. "Noooo!" Hackett shouted and fired his weapon killing the raptor instantly. It then collapsed from its wounds into a pool of blood.

The guards then ran up the stairs and into the room to see two mall cops comforting two, teenage children and two women holding their shopping bags.

The beating came from above as the chopper approached. The sound made the raptors stop in their pursuit and turn their heads side to side trying to locate the sound.  
"This is not a time for shopping ladies." The guard said, "We won't keep them out for long! We need to go to the roof now!" He said. The burning smell of smoke filled the room and gun fire seemed close by.

"Go now you stupid bastards! I'll hold the fort!" Hackett demanded.

They all climbed the metal stair way toward the caged door located on the roof. The guard kicked the door open and loaded the civilians into the chopper.

"I've got to go back for the veteran!" Walker Shouted, and ran back to the stair well ducking from the blades up above. He ran down to the room and could see Hackett standing in the door way firing at everything that came toward him. _They never seemed to stop coming_ he thought to himself, "Sir Let's go!" Walker shouted, grabbing Hackett by the shoulder.

Hackett turned and ran for the stair way. Raptors burst into the room leaping after them. Walker sprinted up the steps as Hackett fired desperately behind at the enemy. _**'Clink, clink, and clink'**_ the gun was out of ammo. He threw it backward in frustration. Walker burst through the fire exit at the top as the scream came from behind. The Raptor grabbed Hackett around the leg and was pulling him back. He kicked and kicked, there was nothing Walker could do accept grip his arm in a tug of war. The pain around Hackett's legs was excruciating.

"Go on without me! Save the others!" Hackett demanded still kicking.  
"Sir I will not leave you! Take my arm!" he shouted in his British accent.  
"Go! Save the others, we have no ef'ing time!" and Hackett let go of his arm.  
"Noooo!" Walker screamed, and with a final tug, Hackett was dragged out of site. The screams were terrifying as they slowly disappeared to just snarls and the sounds of tearing. Walker sprinted for the chopper…. _it was taking off_. He was desperately out of breath, was he going to make it. He leaped and grabbed the landing bar supports underneath as it rose six feet into the air. The fellow troops grasped his vest and pulled him aboard as the raptors burst out onto the roof terrace after the helicopter. One leaped for it as it took off and missed, falling helplessly to the ground below. The chopper then flew back to base and out of site.

 **Chapter 37**

 **It's a Trap**

"I think they have gone." Grant said, as he peeped out of the foliage.

"We need to find Dodgson and the other guys, I think they ran over there!" said Tim pointing to the trees across from the wrecked car.

As they stood up and dusted themselves off, Malcolm nervously crept over to one of the wrecked vehicles and found a small handgun and put it in his waistline. Grant and Ellie walked up to the blood ridden dinosaur on the front bonnet. They both looked and touched the predominant horns on the Carnotaurus head with complete fascination. Ellie took the opportunity to take a few pictures on her phone. Grant said, "Right we best head over to the others before the scavengers turn up. I'm definitely not ready to fight them for food!"

A sudden raise in temperature felt strange them, with it being almost four o'clock in the afternoon. The humans trekked through the jungle looking for the others cautiously. The sun finally broke through the clouds up above creating a mist on the pavement. Its brightness beamed through the canopy making it much easier for everyone to see. Malcolm removed his long leather coat and threw it over his shoulder. Ellie grabbed a bottle of water out of her rucksack and took a swig.  
"Care to share?" Malcolm gestured with his hand out. Ellie handed over the bottle.

"Save some for me!" shouted a voice, not too far away. It was Richard Dodgson looking rather worse for wear. He walked from behind a large tree followed by Howard and the three guards.

"So you managed to _dodge_ the jaws of a dinosaur ay Dodgson, raha ha ha" Malcolm chuckled, with a smirk on his face.

"Are you done?" Dodgson responded sharply unamused. "It's four thirty p.m. We have roughly two more hours, three tops, until nightfall. If we move now we can get to the Docks by lunch time tomorrow."

"You mean we will be in the open… over night?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"We will be fine if we make camp off the ground!" Grant mentioned.

"Let's move out!" Sanchez ordered.  
They all picked up there things and headed through the trees toward the direction of the East dock. According to the map it was still a while away. Sanchez lead closely followed by Dodgson and Howard. One of the guards protected the back. The manoeuvred through the foliage to avoid the main path to the docks as there was a higher chance of meeting the larger predators in the open. The walk was difficult. The bushes were impenetrable most of the time. There were lots of steep slopes and very muddy ground, the air was still very hot and humid making everyone feel very lethargic and wanting to rest; but they had to keep moving or they would be found by only god knows what. There was a trickling, gurgling sound coming form up ahead. They could hear the sound of running water; it was a waterfall flowing into a small stream.

"Yes!" Sanchez said.

"We will take five here guys to refill water." Sanchez ordered.

Lex threw down her bag gasping for a drink and got her water bottle out and refilled it to the top. She then grabbed a handful of water and poured it over her head cooling herself down. On the opposite bank, Tim approached Lex and tapped her on the shoulder. "Why did you come back sis? I mean we had it all…. the money, a safe future. It just doesn't make sense!" He said.

She took a long gulp of water and wiped her face. She looked exhausted, "I wanted Granddad's dream and legacy to be remembered, and when I heard what BioSyn were doing, I agreed to help and restore what Granddad wanted Twenty years ago." Lex replied.

"I know Lex… but Grandpa lives in us, not in this place! How could you possibly do this on your own? What were you think—" Tim said. He stopped mid-sentence when Sanchez stood up and loaded his gun. "We need to move now, only two hours till sunset." He said.

Tim took Lex's hand and helped her up and gave her a hug. They carried on walking treacherously for the next hour, the sounds of the woods changed as the sun got lower in the sky. The birds stopped chattering and the tree frog and nocturnal insect's chirping became louder. Dodgson needed to take a pee, so everyone stopped and waited for him. As Dodgson was mid flow he looked around and noticed a steel cable wrapped around a tree.

"Hey everyone come look at this!" Dodgson shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Sanchez demanded.

"Nobody wants to see your pecker Dodgson...Accept maybe Howard ha ha." Malcolm laughed back.

"Let's see what he wants." Sanchez said.

As the scientists got closer to Dodgson and his men, they could see the cable sticking out of the ground. Their eyes followed it through the bushes and fronds, along the dirt. Grant pushed through, showering them all with raindrops as the branches swayed back and forth. The cable was wrapped around a tree trunk. Grant followed the wire through a clearing. There was tarmac. They had found a road. The wire rose up a muddy over grown slope stopping Alan Grant in his tracks. There in front of his eyes was a small red and grey jeep. The jeep was sat on top of a steep hill rising thirty feet into the air. The car lay with its wheels stuck and wedged behind a fallen tree. It looked a little worse for wear. It was very weathered and rusty. "Well I never!" Grant said..."Ellie, Ian, look at that, it's one of Hammond's jeeps… this has got to be twenty years old!" he said sounding shocked.

"You are right, twenty to be exact, Doctor Grant." Tim said, "I was eight years old when we were here.-"

"You lot stay here, you two follow me." Sanchez said pointing to the two guards.

Sanchez and his team ascended the slope and investigated the car. The windows were completely covered with dirt and bird faeces. Sanchez grabbed his water bottle and sprayed a bit on the window and wiped it with his sleeve. "Ahhh" Sanchez screamed. A human skull appeared through the window completely startling Sanchez making him slip backwards almost onto the floor. With a muster of strength, he pulled the handle and opened the door. Out came a rush of musky, rotten air causing Sanchez to cough.

"All clear!" He yelled through his sleeve. He continued to cough and look away.

From the bottom of the hill Malcolm said to the others, "That must be Dennis Nedry! That explains why the fat bastard never returned." They moved to the base of the hill to get a better look, Ellie naturally followed; Lex caught sight of the skeleton and screamed out loud… Grant quickly covered her mouth, "shhhh!" he said, and looked up and around hinting that the animals may hear. Grant pulled her to one side as one of the guards retrieved the skeleton out of the car, piece by piece.

In July 1993 a man named Dennis Nedry (a former employee of John Hammond) shut down all of the security systems around Jurassic park. He used a disguised shaving cream canister to steal fifteen dinosaur embryos from the laboratory. He was offered $50,000 per species if he successfully transported them to the boat. Ironically, unknown to Richard Dodgson, it was to steal embryos for his father Lewis Dodgson, the former CEO of BioSyn Industries. Nedry never made it to the East Dock. This is where Grant and the others were heading now.

Sanchez popped the bonnet, and started checking the engine over. Dodgson then got into the driver seat and tried to start the engine, a few lights flickered and the radio buzzed and hissed. Sanchez wacked the battery and the car ticked over and kicked out a load of black smoke. Dodgson stepped back outside the vehicle.

"Right if you guys can push, Sanchez can drive I will operate the winch from inside here." Dodgson ordered.

With the gear in place and plenty of revs, the car started to rock backwards and forwards. Sanchez gave a nod to the two guards, and with a final push the car came free from the log. One of the guards cut the wire from the winch and they jumped into the car. Sanchez accelerated the car down the slope; He lost control, the rain water gave the tires no grip at all. It started to pick up speed. Sanchez urgently put the gear into reverse making watery mud fly through the air…"Get out!" He screamed "We are too heavy!"

Dodgson opened the door and jumped out with the Guards just behind as the car rolled further down. _He's going to hit the tree_ Malcolm thought, but with great control of the throttle, Sanchez and the car slowed down to a stop just a few feet away from the tree line. Sanchez sighed with relief. Dodgson and the guards immediately jumped back into the car, locked the doors and unwound the window. "Sorry guys but I intend to get out of here alive!" and the car pulled away. Malcolm picked up a rock and through it at the car in frustration as it pulled away, "You bastard!" Malcolm yelled, "We never should have trusted him!"  
Tim sprinted past him in pursuit…"Come on!" he yelled. 

The sun setting made the sky a dark orange just above the hill rise in the distance; creating such a glare that Sanchez had to lower the visor on the driver side, just to be able to see. It was rapidly getting dark. Dodgson was looking around the interior of the car analysing it. In his mind, he was comparing it to his new vehicles, now destroyed back by the tyrannosaur paddock. "I don't like this Grey much." He said stroking the leather. "I prefer much darker material."

The two guards look at each other with bemused expressions. There was a forced smile from Sanchez who found both guard's reactions rather amusing in the rear view mirror. Tim and the others, now including Howard, ran after the vehicle as fast as they could trying desperately hard not to lose sight of it. If it went out of sight they could easily get lost. Out in the open in the jungle, would only create more problems. Luckily the foliage was getting rather thick on the access road which meant only good news for the scientist's straddling behind; they could possibly catch up.

The foliage was so dense from inside the car Sanchez had to slow down to 10mph… "Can't you go any quicker, they are catching up!" Dodgson said as they drove closer toward the docks. The road was now dirt and gravel. It was unfinished. The workmen hadn't quite completed the access road the other side of the Spinosaurus paddock.

"Why did you build these big bastards so close together? Are you mad?" Jones asked Dodgson from the back seat. He was looking at the sign on the road displaying a picture of the animal with its name and some information allegedly meant for the Vets if they ever needed access via this road in particular.

"We like to impress here at Prehistoric Land… Well we ' _liked_ ' to, before all this happened." Dodgson replied making sarcastic gestures with his index and middle fingers. Jones raised his eyebrows.

The road slightly bent around the corner to the right. There was a small row of trees and a steep slope leading to the ocean on their left; they were clearly heading in the right direction. The group behind still continued to chase the car roughly two hundred meters away. Dodgson's eyes started to drop as his eye lids felt heavier and heavier as fatigue set in. The car suddenly stopped waking him instantly.

"Jesus Sanchez what are you doing!" Dodgson moaned, not quite aware of his surroundings.

"Look." Sanchez said pointing in front. The light was now almost gone, _how long had he been asleep_ , he thought to himself, he could have sworn the paddock fence wasn't this big.

They all looked out of the front window of the car to see that the paddock fence had completely collapsed along with a tree covering the whole road way. They were stuck. There was no way through. The tree was far too big, even a tractor would have struggled to move it.

"Damn it!" Dodgson said. "Are you three armed?" He asked the others. Who then replied with a nod.

"I have a knife you can arm yourself with sir." Jones said. He then pulled out a large seven inch knife which glistened in the remaining sunlight.

"Better than nothing I guess." Dodgson said and took it without hesitation.

"Do you suspect that the Dinosaur did this?" said the other guard.

"Course it did Wilkes you dumb ass!" Sanchez laughed.

"JESUS."

"Well guys, the only way through is in there." Dodgson said pointing into the dark forest. The crickets were chirping in the awkward silence. "You better have your wits about ya."

"Are you mad, but we will die." Jones said

"You might, but I am in charge and I'm saying we are going in there."

They all turned and looked in to the dark foliage, the mosquitos were buzzing around their heads. The trees were dark and eerie and they all felt a chill like they were being watched. Over their shoulders they saw the others approaching and walked one behind the other through the bushes, brushing the branches aside as they went. Dodgson was in the middle making sure he had gunmen either side. The croaking of the jungle nightlife was now evident as the tree frogs high pitched croak filled the air. Dodgson felt scared, he felt so vulnerable. At the back, Jones looked behind into the trampled pathway they had created. **DASH!** Something ran across it. _Shit_ he thought. He moved closer toward Dodgson. "There is something in here. We need to get somewhere safe now!" He demanded

"Where?" Dodgson Snapped, "We are in a god damn jungle."

"In the trees? At least until them nocturnal bastards go! They give me the creeps." He said.

Dodgson thought about this proposition and agreed. He stopped Sanchez and Wilkes and they proceeded to climb the nearest tree. The first few were men were now several feet in the air. There was some crackling from the foliage...They were all out of reach of small predators, accept Wilkes. "Guys help me up." He said,

"Here grab my foot!" Jones said who was now stretching his leg as far as he could.

"I can't reach." Wilkes said in frustration. He heard jittering in the bushes and then snarls. In the dark fronds bright yellow eyes appeared in the moonlight to his left and to his right only meters away. He felt sick, his heart was pacing, he had to jump now…the snarls were agonisingly close… he jumped. Wilkes grabbed Jones' boot with one hand as the Troodon leaped. The dinosaur dug its killing claws in his back and dragged him to the ground. The yell of pain was deafening. Jones tried desperately to fire his weapon with one hand missing helplessly. The dinosaurs scattered out of the way as Wilkes staggered to his feet limping. Blood was dripping from his shirt… "Jump" Jones yelled as the animals returned. He was dragged back from the base of the tree, clawing at the mud, trying to get free. He kicked one in the face releasing its grip, but it wasn't enough. He was pulled out of sight. Up above the men could hear the tares and screams happening somewhere below. Puddles of blood reflected in the moonlight on the muddy floor. "WILKES!" Jones shouted closing his eyes. He knew he was gone. He almost had him. "Shit!" he screamed. With guilt over riding him he climbed the tree out of reach of animals below, and leaned his back up against the thick brown trunk of the tree. He dropped his legs either side of the branch and made the sign of the cross on his chest. That man had that just sacrificed him-self to save them.

"Wait! Shhh!" Grant said to the others, "Up ahead, look." There were headlights; the car appeared to be unmoving.

"Rah ha have that Dodgson, you didn't get that far, you son of a bitch." Malcolm said.

"Something isn't right here Alan, the doors have been left open." Ellie said.

There were some snarls and cracking of some branches somewhere in the thick foliage beside them, possibly 50 metres or so inland.

"What was that?" Lex asked grabbing Tim's arm.

"What?" he asked

"LISTEN!" She insisted

There was another jitter and rustle.

"Let's get somewhere high." Grant suggested. The bright yellow eyes appeared behind them at the tree line.

"Err guys, go, go, go, right now, right now, RUN!" Malcolm shouted

They sprinted toward the vehicle. Out of the foliage the Troodons burst in high numbers! There at least had to have been ten to fifteen of the animals. They were lightning fast, sprinting along the road way.

"Quick! This way!" Tim shouted, climbing up onto the concrete. The tree and paddock fence had collapsed on top of it. "There is no other way! Quick!" He shouted impatiently, looking at the Troodons gaining closer and closer. They all climbed up and ran along the already made pathway made by Dodgson and his men. Ellie lead the way with the torch; it was now almost pitch black.

"Quickly up here." She said finding a tree eligible to climb.

She jumped up to the first branch, used all of her strength to wrap her legs around the branch and pulled herself up. She then leaned down to help Tim up first who then used his strength to pull up the others up, one by one.

"Jesus that was close." Howard said in relief, climbing above Tim to the branch above, "Thank you for saving me."

The Troodons were now right at the bottom of the tree snapping and leaping in the air desperately trying to get grip of a branch.

"They can't get up here can they Alan?" Lex asked nervously.

"Probably not, but don't worry Lex, we will be ok." He said reassuringly.

"Hey Dr Grant does this feel like Déjà vu to you?" Tim said adjusting his feet. He then got comfortable leaning up against the trunk in the canopy. The group were now high enough to see the night sky. "Ha Ha, yes Tim, I guess it does, accept a brachiosaur is harmless." Grant chuckled. Malcolm looked at them both confused at how they could joke right now. The Troodons continued to snap and jump below. One managed to grip the tree with its strong claws, but its weight caused it to tumble to the others below. With a final yelp, and chitter they moved off into the jungle. Their bright eyes disappeared in the darkness below.

After a few more minutes of leaves being rustled and branches being snapped off, people settled down. Grant looked around at the beautiful surroundings. He could just about see the ocean through a break in the tree canopy. It was looking dark now the sun had set. He could hear the waves crashing against the beach in the distance. _They weren't that far away from the docks now. A few more hours and he could lead them all to safety,_ he thought to himself _._ He peered around at everyone looking rather uncomfortable in the tree, each finding their own space, safe enough so that if they rolled they wouldn't plummet to almost certain death. Ian Malcolm yawned, "We better get some sleep guys, I have a feeling…. we are going to need our strength tomorrow." he said and leaned his head back.  
"Hey everyone look at that!" Grant said pointing to the sky, "That is what life is all about." One by one they looked up at the sky. The stars were glistening brightly and the sounds of the crickets and nightlife sent them all off in a deep sleep.

 **Chapter 38**

 **The Spinosaurus**

Morning arose. As the sun appeared through the trees, it shone directly onto Jones' face causing him to stir and rub his eyes. His eyes opened and he looked around at everyone still asleep. The other guards snorted still in a deep sleep. Jones stood and looked at the ground, it seemed clear. Undoing his flies he took a pee trying to aim into the bushes below, but mainly getting it all over the branches instead. Once finished Jones sat back down and looked through his small backpack. Inside he pulled out a bottle of water and took a few mouthfuls from it "Ahh." _That felt good_ , he thought. All the noise Jones was making caused Sanchez to wake. He had a red in-print on his cheek from laying on his back pack all night and leaning against the bark of the tree. Jones threw Sanchez some water, which he took a few swigs and chucked it back.

"I suppose we should get up and start moving then. It's only a few miles left till we get to the docks." Sanchez said and then yelled, "Alright guys, we need to get our shit together and get going."

Everyone got up and gathered all their belongings. Grant looked around the base of the tree for any signs of danger. He threw his bag down out of the tree and watched the bushes below to see if anything moved.

"Seems to be all clear?" Grant said.

They all made their way down the tree one by one being careful to be as quiet as possible. Sanchez was first followed by Dodgson, Jones and the rest. As Dodgson put his foot on the last branch he slipped and fell into a bush. Malcolm laughed as Dodgson then picked himself and brushed off some dirt and leave. His jacket and trouser were damp from wet earth. As he wiped his trouser with his hand, Dodgson smelt the water; it was a strong smell, almost like urine.

"Ergh, that's piss!" Dodgson yelled, "I'm covered in piss! This is an $8,000 suit and it's covered in piss!"

"You sure that's not a Versac-pee suit Dodge?" Malcolm chuckled, making both Ellie and Lex to giggle.  
With everyone finally down from the tree, the group walked through the last bit of foliage and found a tall electric fence. It was about one hundred yards in front. They could see a large information sign attached to the fence. Howard walked up to the sign and started to read aloud:

" _The name Spinosaurus refers to the huge spines that grew from its back, reaching over 1.5 metres (5 feet) in length. The Spinosaurus lived around 100 million years ago in what is now North Africa. The name Spinosaurus means 'spine lizard'. Fossils of the Spinosaurus were first found in Egypt around 1910, its full size still remains unknown, due to its fossils being destroyed during the World War Two bombings. The Spinosaurus was estimated to be longer than the Tyrannosaurus Rex and may have been the largest carnivorous (meat eating) dinosaur to ever live. The Spinosaurus featured distinctive spines which some scientists also believe could have been used to control body temperature, or to display colour during the mating season, palaeontologists are still trying to work that out and to come up with a definitive answer. The Spinosaurus had a long, thin skull, with nostrils located half way up the snout, which was perfect for an aquatic existence, allowing it to catch fish perfectly. While the Spinosaurus usually walked on two legs, studies suggest that it may have occasionally crouched on all fours"_

"That sounds like one bad ass of a Dinosaur." Howard said.  
"Ok through the fence everyone." Sanchez pointed at a large gap in fence made by a large fallen tree.  
"In-in-in there?" Howard stuttered.  
"It's the quickest route to the East Docks," Sanchez said "unless of course, you want to back track four hours to pick up the service road?" Howard had a worried look in his eye, he looked at everyone. He wasn't alone, they all looked nervous but it was clear that they did not want to back track four hours, and this was the only logical way. "I need to take a piss before we go in!-" Dodgson said. "Be careful of splash back, raha ha-ha." Malcolm replied. Dodgson looked at Malcolm and stuck his middle finger up at him and walked over to the bushes. As he started peeing there was a small rustle coming from in front. Suddenly a small, thin, long jawed head poked out of it sniffing Dodgson's jacket, _it looked similar to a crocodile_ he thought. Dodgson stopped peeing at once and slowly walked back. The small creature moved closer out of the bushes revealing a small yellowish coloured sail on his back. The sail had not yet developed and it was only a foot tall, Ellie looked over at Dodgson, saw the juvenile Spinosaurus and tugged on Grants arm annoyingly and nodded in the direction of Dodgson, who was still walking backwards from the animal. "Dodgson?" Grant said, "keep moving backwards slowly, _do not_ make any sharp movements, he is just being curious." He spoke out softly.  
Everyone moved slowly into the enclosure, Dodgson was almost at the enclosure gates still moving very slowly. The juvenile kept looking at Dodgson and trying to nip at his clothes. As he entered the fence, Sanchez moved in front Dodgson causing the Juvenile to back off a bit. Grant said, "Right we need to get to those trees just past the lake over there. If we can make it to the trees then we have a better chance of not running into the big one." Sanchez was now face to face with the juvenile Spino as Dodgson walked slowly behind him. Dodgson looked down at Sanchez's waist and could see his handgun in his holster unclipped. Dodgson slowly reached down and grabbed the gun and aimed it directly at the juvenile.  
Malcolm looked at the lake to see how far away they were from the trees. Suddenly like a shark the large sail appeared from the water… followed by a six foot long, large head. In its mouth was a large fish which it proceeded to swallow; it was the adult. "It was hunting for fish!" Grant said smiling. "I knew I was right. They do hunt fish!" The adult Spino shook its head and neck, spraying the nearby bank in water. The stir in the forest caused it to look over and see what was happening, it let out a loud roar. The loud roar caused Dodgson to panic and fire his gun at the juvenile BANG! BANG! BANG! He shot the juvenile in the head killing it instantly.  
The Spinosaurus then let out an almighty roar and stared at Dodgson. The Ripples in the water rose as its fifty-five foot long body crashed through the water toward the bank. They all froze with fear. Grant knew what this animal was capable of. The Spinosaur may not have been as powerful to other dinosaurs as a Tyrannosaur would have, but to a human being, this animal was truly a monster. Its Roar echoed across the Lake, it was now or never. They had to run now, while they had time. If the Dinosaur got to the bank and on land it would easily chase them down. "Run!" Dodgson shouted.  
They all sprinted forward towards the trees. They were at least two hundred metres away toward the West. If they could just get through there, the foliage might be too thick for this apex predator to follow. They had to make it. They sprinted through the bushes in desperate measures, pulling branches out of the way and leaping over fallen trunks to get out of the site of the animal. Behind they could still hear the thrashing through the water. The birds fluttered into the air as the impact tremors vibrated the trees from the Spinosaurus; he was out of the lake. Malcolm froze and grabbed Ellie by the arm almost pulling her over as she ran.  
"What!" she asked impatiently.  
"Can you feel that?" He said stopping instantly. "It's on land! We need to move quickly." He dragged her forward, weaving in and out of the trees. The terrain was getting really boggy and thick, the insects were buzzing around their heads in thick swarms. _God it was hot_ Grant thought. He wasn't cut out for this like he once was.  
"I gotta stop." Sanchez said "I can't breathe." And he bent over taking in deep breaths gasping for air.  
"You won't be if that bastard gets you, keep going!" Dodgson shouted.  
Grant was also slowing down, now being almost sixty years old, he was finding this very difficult, despite being fit and healthy for his age. He needed to keep his mental strength if they were going to make it. There was only fifty meters to go until they reached the trees at the Paddock fence. _If they could get into the trees they could some-how climb over_ Grant thought and he gathered the strength, took a deep breath and with Sanchez continued to run. "There look." Grant panted, pointing at the Fence. "Forget the trees… if we can climb over we should have enough time to out run it. The fence should slow it down."

They agreed to climb. Tim felt a bit of de Javu again, as him, Grant and Lex approached the electric fence. Last time they were running from the tyrannosaur twenty years ago. Back then the fences were twenty five feet high and the connections in the fence were too small to fit through. So Tim carried on climbing, eventually the power was turned on causing an electric shock nearly killing him instantly. He was lucky the current ran through him. This thought ran through Tim's mind now. He looked up nervously as he heard crashing and roaring coming from somewhere behind. It was differently designed but still, it was perfect to climb, he had to go. Tim was first to the top followed by Sanchez, Jones, Malcolm, Dodgson, Ellie and Lex. Grant was a few feet below them at the base trying desperately to catch up. After a few agonising minutes they eventually got over the top and back down to the ground on the other side un-scaved and this time NOT electrocuted. Grant was now half way down the fence. The roar came from close by, it couldn't have been any more than a hundred meters from the trees they just came from. Grant was now facing the noise and could see the trees crashing down through the dark foliage. He knew it was coming. He had to go now. "Alan, move your ass _now_!" Ellie shouted.  
There it was, meters away …only a few feet to go, and he jumped to the floor and stepped away from the fence. They all froze with fear. Sanchez gestured them to step back, and facing the huge dinosaur they stepped backwards. The animal shook its dark charcoal coloured body, its yellow neck frills were swaying. It let out a roar in frustration, its chest cavity was moving in and out as it gained breath. Behind the humans, there was a small grassy clearing followed by more jungle leading up to a hill rise. The foliage wasn't as thick but this could be their chance to gain distance. It worked both in their favour and against them. The animal was now trapped which would give them all time to leave, but if it got out it could chase them down with ease. They turned and ran.  
"Behind that rise is the tour road. Do you remember?" Dodgson said.  
"Did you say you came by a boat?" Sanchez said to Ellie panting.  
"Yeah, it's at the East Dock." she said  
"Great, we may escape alive after all." Sanchez said. Ellie now had a worrying look on her face. They had now gained two hundred meters from the fence in the opposite. Dodgson slowed down. This caused Howard and Sanchez to stop.  
"Err… Guys what are you doing?" Malcolm said "We uh can't rest now!"  
"I'm resting, give me a few seconds you son of a bitch." Dodgson said in retaliation.  
"Well you guys rest, I'm continuing," Malcolm said looking at the others gesturing for them to move on. Howard then stood up ready to move and said, "Sorry Richard but you left me!" and he turned and ran.  
"Oh-no-you-don't!" Sanchez shouted, and a gun shot hit the ground at Howard's feet. The scientists who were now thirty meters up ahead stopped and looked back.  
"You my friend are not going anywhere!" Dodgson said. The thumping sound returned.  
"Err you guys, you need to stop, I have a feeling chaos is err definitely about to happen."  
"Listen here… you clever son of a b—!" Dodgson shouted and cut of mid speech. From behind came a huge crash and an echoing roar that sent shivers down their spines. The Spinosaurus was now free and coming to get them.

 **Chapter 39**

 **Back to base**

"Sir there is a landing pad up ahead; do you want me to put her down?" The pilot said  
"Yes, that looks like a good spot," Captain Brice said, "It looks as though the team are in place, so it should be safe." The chopper lowered slowly to the ground the passengers strapped in the back seats were still scared with tears streaming down their faces. The soldiers in the back were all trying to comfort them the best they could. After all they had just seen a man get killed in front of them.  
The Chopper was now twenty feet from the ground, the blades above creating a thick dust cloud around them. The pilot flipped the switch, shut down the engines and the blades slowed to a stop. Several men covering their eyes and faces with their shirts ran over to the helicopter. They were carrying some sort of bag green bag with a white cross on. They were field paramedics. The soldier unstrapped the civilians in the back and slid the helicopter door open. A warm gust of air mixed with sand filled the interior of the chopper making them cough and cover their faces.  
"We are here to escort the civilians back to the main building!-" one of the men shouted. He could hardly be heard over the sound of slowing blades above. "They need our protection so we are going to come with you. That's an order." Walker said.  
"On who's authority?-" The man asked  
" _MINE_!" The voice came from behind. It was Sergeant Mosby. "Get them people inside!" He shouted.  
The men then lowered their eyes and obeyed immediately. The soldiers exited the chopper and rapidly moved across the ground to the safety shelter. The Shelter was large and was formally used as an aircraft, shelter storage. It was dark green in colour with a huge shutter at the front. Adjacent to the right was a small side door for people to enter and exit as they pleased. Its aluminium roof was very weathered and was covered in bird faeces and moss. Inside there was a large pin board displaying lots of photos of missing people. Some had a large red cross drawn through the picture; these were the deceased. Over in the far corner was the make-shift ER unit. There were twelve beds. Many were empty but some already had a few people on them injured in many different ways. Some had broken limbs and lacerations and in the worst cases the casualties had limbs missing. The paramedic team brushed passed them rapidly to the injured people.  
"That will be all gentlemen we will take it from here." The paramedic said.  
"Thank you." said Mosby and lead the rest of the soldiers, Walker included, away from the Infirmary. "What is with that guy, he makes me want to floor him." Walker said  
"Ha-ha don't worry Walker, he has that effect on everyone. If he wasn't so good at his job I would have punched him myself by now." Mosby chuckled.  
"Sir, how did the other soldiers get injured?" Walker asked  
"It all happened while you were away on the mission. The raptors came in a huge pack. There must have been over fifty of those bastards. I think we got them all though. As they attacked we set the Apache on them and the guns scared them off. The chopper then chased them down away from camp." Mosby explained. There was a sudden noise at the entrance, at the other end of the shelter. Mosby grabbed his walkie and asked what was going on.  
"It's the news sir, the president is in hiding. They have taken over Washington!" Said the voice. The soldiers and Mosby looked at each other and suddenly sprinted toward the crowd of people all surrounding the TV. "Move...Move let me see." Mosby demanded _'…..And so the president Obama has recalled several regiments out in Afghanistan to help deal with this crisis back home. With these animals starting to spread throughout the country, local experts suggest you stay at home and to not leave your homes. Get your supplies now and keep your family and friends safe. People of America this could be the start of an apocalypse. I am Rebecca Gomez with CNN news, good night…'_ The room was silent _._

"Get me the president!" Mosby said.

 **Chapter 40**

 **The Chase**

"Run! He's not far behind!" shouted Sanchez, whilst sprinting into the trees. The ground was shaking as the footsteps behind them got closer and closer. Only a little further….they made it! Dodgson looked back as the sound of footsteps stopped. He sat down on a fallen tree out of breath and panted, "We should be safe in here... The forest is too dense he will never make it through." Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound.

"You were saying" Said Malcolm sarcastically. They all looked over to where the sound had come from.

"What was that?" Dodgson said.

Another loud crash came from above as a large tree smashed its way through the canopy and landed a few feet away from them.

"How is that possible?" Sanchez asked. Grant looked at one of the broken branches.

"Ochroma pyramidale" He said, "Ochroma pyramidale or Balsa tree? The wood is very soft and can break easily. We need to run…Now!" Grant shouted.  
The Spinosaurus let out a deafening roar sending vibrations through the forest floor. It backed up a few feet and charged through the trees knocking down everything flat in its rampage. The humans all sprinted as fast as they could through the forest. Tim was in front, using his age as an advantage, he gained much further ground then the others. Dodgson was at the back following very close to Sanchez. There was a large three toed footprint in front, which they both didn't see until last minute causing them to swerve and manoeuvre round. Dodgson accidently kicked the back of Sanchez's boot as he was running sending him flying three feet into the air. There was a clicking sound as he fell over; he most certainly twisted his ankle. There was a yell of pain from Sanchez. Dodgson looked at Sanchez holding his ankle and could see he was in a lot of pain. He was screaming and desperately trying to get to his feet. Dodgson looked back… this would only slow everyone down if he carried on. Dodgson didn't know what to do; he had to think quickly…. _The gun_. He ran back to Sanchez and grabbed the gun off of the soldier's belt. Sanchez grasped Dodgson's leg preventing him from escaping. "Hey!" Sanchez yelled. With a few seconds struggle and a kick Dodgson broke free and ran off to catch up to the others.

"You bastard Dodgson, I hope you die!" Sanchez yelled out.

The Spinosaurus came into view as Sanchez tried to stand up. He hobbled towards a large tree to hide and get out of the way. The vibrating footsteps were now close by and it wasn't making his walking any easier. He fell over a few feet short of the tree. The vibrating had stopped and he turned; he was now face to face with the Spinosaurus. Sanchez reached down towards his holster where his pistol was, and swore; He had forgotten Dodgson had taken his gun, _that son of a bitch._ He sat up and crawled backwards, sliding on his backside away from the dinosaur as fast as he could _._ The animal stood perplexed for a few seconds. The movement caused the Spinosaurus to roar loudly at Sanchez and before he had any time to do anything, the dinosaur raised its leg and stood on Sanchez's legs, crushing all of his bones into the soil. Sanchez let out a blood curdling scream as the weight of the dinosaur snapped both of his leg. Now Coughing up blood Sanchez looked the Spinosaurus dead in its Red eyes as it lowered his head and pressed its teeth deep into Sanchez's upper torso. With a few tearing shakes of the head the lower body fell back as blood squirted from the decapitated body. Sanchez's head and shoulders was then tossed out of its mouth and rolled a few feet away finally coming to a stop in the dirt. The Spinosaurus let out a loud ferocious roar, swallowed the remainder of Sanchez's lifeless carcass and carried on after the rest of them.

Ellie vomited on the floor as she ran after looking back at the bloody corpse seeing what had just happened; Even though she didn't even like the guy. Malcolm had to then leap over the trail.

"Are you ok?" He said in a pant catching up to her.

"Yeah that was just a little shock." she said "I will be ok in a minute."

"Yeah, you hope… if this thing doesn't get us rah harrrr." He chuckled. From in front, Tim shouted back to them impatiently, "Come on guys get a move on we are nearly at the valley!"

The Spinosaurus was now within two hundred meters. The impact tremors from its weight could be felt underfoot. The vibrations were now travelling through all of their bodies. Their hearts were pacing as adrenalin started to kick in. Grant was breathing very heavily now. He couldn't give up now! He had to get them to the boat. He had guided them so far, so well. _Keep Going_ he thought.

The trees were continuously crashing down behind them, all of the modern day animals scattering out of the way and hiding where ever they could. The Hill gradient was now getting flatter and patches of grass were now starting to appear. _At last! Some flat ground_ Dodgson thought, he was running so hard he overtook most of them. His suit-tie was flapping behind him in the wind from his neck as he ran. There was a slight rise to the left and around the rise between the valleys, was the tour road. They were desperately trying to escape out of sight of the dinosaur pursuing them. Around the rise, the foliage was now starting to get more tropical again. The fronds were sticking out and almost spreading across the tour road.

"It's half a click that way." Dodgson shouted behind and pointed. Grant and Ellie stopped to take a few seconds rest.

"We better catch up" Grant panted, "I am not letting that son of a bitch leave on our boat." He said, finally taking a deep breath and jogged off in effort to keep up. The others then followed him. The ocean breeze drifted up the valley almost taking Grants hat clean off, his reactions surprisingly sharper than he expected caught it in mid -air.

"Nearly Alan, I don't want to see that receding hair of yours Rah harrr." Malcolm shouted to the Left. _They had to be nearly there surely_ , Grant thought, they were all desperately out of breath, but the will to survive kept them running. Up ahead the entrance gate was now visible. It was different; something didn't seem right. Dodgson suddenly stopped thirty yards ahead. The others eventually caught up bending over putting their weight on their knees and inhaling long breaths.

"What- has- happened" Ellie said short of breath

"Something has been through here and destroyed it!" Dodgson replied "I bet it is them damn forklifts when they were evacuating, I bet them bastards smashed through the barrier in a hurry!-" He said in frustration.

"Err I don't think its a-a-a forklift sunshine." Malcolm interrupted.

"Well smartass, what did this?" Dodgson replied.

"Well-Well the err history of evolution has taught us that err life… breaks free, expands to new territories, and err crashes through barriers painfully and even dangerously and well…Let's hope we don't find out." He replied and stepped over the debris minding his head as he climbed under a steel railing. Alan, Tim and Ellie followed him through. He shot an unimpressed look toward Malcolm as Howard followed after the others. _Dodgson was up to something_ Howard thought as he looked behind him. Howard stopped. Less than eighty meters away, a thunderous sound filled the air followed by a large charcoal and yellow sail and long jaws. _It had found them. Their scent trail must be strong._ It was then that Howard noticed the blood dripping on the floor from Dodgson's hand. _That is how it found them, the scent._ Howard suddenly realised.

"Dodgson! It's behind you! run!" Howard shouted. Dodgson who was at that point in a daze, suddenly snapped out of it as Mike's voice became clear. The Spinosaurus was almost near them. He put the pain of his almost amputated finger to the back of his mind and continued to run for the docks. They just needed to get to that boat. They could sail away from this island and never look back.

The Strong odour of fish and sea air hit them as the tour road changed to a dirt track. Up ahead they could all just about see the Dock and the surf from the ocean in the distance through the tree fronds either side of the valley. There seemed to be dozens of containers abandoned. Grant looked at the floor at the large footprints. He quickly bent down and measured with his arms. _He had seen these before._ They were closer to the clearing; something had leaked all over the floor by the containers.

"Is that Fish?" Tim asked

"Yeah I think so." Grant said. "Something has been feeding on it, only something big could have knocked that over."

There was a large smash behind as the Spinosaurus crashed through the entrance gate barrier, sending metal debris flying into the sky. As it lowered its head and broke through it flicked it up scattering it into the foliage. Its body shook off bits of metal. Its muscles jiggled as it approached. They had hardly any time! It was then that something happened so unexpectedly it made them all freeze with fear. Somewhere close by, was the spine-chilling roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 **Chapter 41**

 **The Battle for the Island**

"What the hell was that?" Howard said looking toward Grant for an answer.

"It's the tyrannosaur." He replied.

Grant slowly moved to the side as he felt the vibrations come from behind. He knew that if they didn't move the Rex couldn't see them.

"What are you doing Grant, we need to move!" Dodgson shouted.

"His vision is based on movement!" Grant said.

"Not any more god damn it! They were Hammond's models! He probably has the best eye sight on the damn island! Move your ass now!" Dodgson was right. He shouldn't just expect it to be the same as last time. Things have now changed. The animals looked different from before, they all moved differently and as far as Grant could tell. They acted in a way that he could only have imagined in his dreams. Science had moved on and so should his understanding of these magnificent creatures.

The Spinosaurus was now only meters away and closing in. They all looked around for a possible exit. The valleys were too steep to climb… _damn_! They had to go toward the Rex. They gathered together in the middle on the grassy plain. They were all panting and just about to make a move for the boat together, it was now in their sights. Another roar came from the valley opening, forty meters away. The large, square, red coloured head appeared from around the corner followed by its pebbly, scaled textured back. It took a final large gulp of fish and shook its head. It's frilly, leathery caudal spines shaking around its muscular neck. It stopped them all in their tracks; and stared.

They didn't know what to do, they were trapped. There was no way out. Lex started to shake and Tim could see tears streaming down her face from fear. The vibrations from these dinosaurs felt like an earthquake back in LA. The Spinosaurus come to a halt, sizing up its new opponent. The Rex lunged a few meters forward making the group of humans scatter out of the way. The humans ran into the bank of the hills either side. The valley was so narrow it was impenetrable in fear of getting crushed by these huge creatures. One kick from these animals could knock a man clean out and could quite easily kill them. Ellie grabbed Lex, whilst Tim followed Grant to a near- by tree, both now clinging for dear life. Tim couldn't help himself but watch. Grant suddenly had a thought. _They were competing for food; we are the food_.  
Howard, Dodgson and the last remaining guard Jones had to duck and almost dive under the legs of the tyrannosaur as it made a lunge toward the Spinosaurus. It was hinting for it to back off. The Spinosaurus responded, and approached nearer raising its head, opening its long mouth displaying its teeth, its six foot long arms swiped in the air with its huge claws. The tyrannosaur took a step back. These two animals were designed completely different. Grant stared in amazement. His scientific mind went into overdrive.

' _The Spinosaurus was fifty five foot long and was a more slender looking animal of the two_ Grant thought as he looked in utter fascination. _It had slight height advantage over the other predator. Its huge clawed hands making excellent fishing hooks as well as being fantastic defence weapons. It was a formidable predator of the cretaceous and was built perfectly for an aquatic existence. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was the most advanced carnivorous dinosaur to have ever walked the earth. Its square muscular head and neck held rows of 8 inch long spiked teeth, strong enough to crush bone. It was shorter in length than the Spinosaurus by ten feet at full size but built more robust. It had binocular vision, which helped judge distance and it was said to have the strongest bite force of any of the meat eating dinosaurs. Whatever the out-come may be this was going to be a fight to the death and very dangerous._ Grant thought _._

The Spinosaurus made the first move and rapidly stomped forward toward the Rex snapping its jaws. The T-Rex then side stepped forcing the Spinosaurus to snap at mid-air beside the Rex's thick hide making bloody tooth marks as it connected. The Rex retaliated and bit the Spinosaurus by the left arm, growling and tugging ferociously not letting go. It dragged it around in a circle. Both dinosaurs tails were hitting hard against the trees on either side. Leaves and bits of bark fell down on the humans as they watched in fright. With a loud tearing and crunching sound the Rex tugged at the Spinosaurus arm a final time ripping it clean off. Blood poured on to the floor and drained into their three toed foot prints. Lex covered her eyes… the Spinosaurus yelped in pain with a deafening roar. With one big swipe of its claws across the Rex's head the claws sliced across its jaws with three large gashes. The force knocked the tyrannosaurus away making it stumble against a tree, completely flattening it.  
Tim could see Dodgson, Jones and Howard running for cover. The Rex stumbled to its feet and shook its head ruffling its muscular neck. It made a snorting sound, almost like a cough, as blood trickled down the side of its face. The wounds were pretty deep. The claws did their job. The Spinosaurus approached and lunged at the Rex's face biting it on top of the snout. The tyrannosaur was now in a jawed vice. In an attempt to get free it used its strong powerful neck muscles and shook the Spinosaurus left and right over and over. With one sharp movement from the T-Rex, the Spinosaurus lost its grip of the rex's snout and the rex broke free. With a crack, the sudden movement broke the teeth in the front of the Spinosaurus jaws. Sharp white bloody teeth scattered to the floor. The T-Rex then lowered its head and rammed into the Spinosaurus' chest knocking it back and onto all fours. The tyrannosaur then came from the injured side of the Spinosaurus biting it on the spinal fin on its back as it struggled to regain its feet and get the height advantage again. The largest land predator of all time had finally met its match with the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It staggered to its feet using its front arm to rise up. The T-Rex was still holding on turning its large head, tugging at its spine. With a crunch a large spinal vertebrae snapped and came free leaving a bloody gaping hole where it used to be. Blood poured from the wound. In a roar of pain, the Spinosaurus counter attacked with its other arm slashing the side of the tyrannosaur's hide creating three deep gashes forcing the Rex to almost limp as it backed off. Blood continued to drip to the floor. Both animals surveyed its opponent and circled... The humans were still frozen with fear.  
"Mike I have to go and get them teeth! They are worth a fortune." Dodgson said

"What! Are you mad, you will get crushed! I'm not going anywhere!" Howard replied

"I will help you!" Jones said.

"It's now or never. We won't have another chance" He said "I'm going."

And Dodgson stepped out into the open. Jones ran out behind him.

"What is he doing?" Grant said from the other side of the bank.

It was Dodgson and Jones. They had run to get a broken tooth that had scattered onto the floor. It happened so suddenly, their distraction caused both animals to stir and rampage. The footprints on the floor caused Jones to stumble backwards. Both animals paused and surveyed the tiny prey items crawling around on the floor. Jones picked up some teeth on all fours as Dodgson watched… The Rex stepped forward and trampled the man into the soil. Blood sprayed out either side of its foot. The animals paused again and in seconds the Rex and Spinosaurus lowered their heads at Dodgson and snapped. The T-Rex picked Dodgson up by the upper torso leaving his legs dangling helplessly. The Spinosaurus caught his legs in mid-air, in a tug of war. His screams were almost unbearable to hear. On the banks they all covered their ears. Ellie and Lex looked away and nauseated. In the tyrannosaur's jaws, Dodgson felt his chest break as the dinosaur's teeth punctured his lungs. He could now taste blood in his mouth. He felt dizzy. The Spinosaurus had his legs in its mouth, pulling slightly. The animals had now punctured his body at both ends. With a final crunch, Dodgson's arms went Limp and the tooth fell to the floor. The dinosaurs both growled gripping onto their prize. With a loud tearing sound, both animals ripped the body in half. Dodgson's intestines fell to the ground like coiled snakes covering the ground in blood. The animals swallowed their halves and continued to battle.

The Spinosaurus roared and made a final lunge at the Rex grabbing it by the neck, using its remaining arm to attempt to pin it down. The Rex used all of its power and shook it off, rising up and staggering to its feet. It gripped the Spinosaurus around the neck with its bone crushing jaws, dragging the animal around helplessly, almost in a full circle knocking more trees down as it went. If this was any other animal, it would have certainly died. The Spinosaurus was a monster of evolution. It let out a cry swiping at the air desperately with its huge, clawed hand at the Rex's face. With one final crunch to the neck, the Knees of the Spinosaurus collapsed. The Rex Shook its head and ripped the Spinosaurus' throat clean out displaying the bloody flesh, dangling in its jaws. With a loud earth shattering crash, the Spinosaurus fell to the floor; it was dead. The Rex swallowed the bloody flesh in a large gulp and stood on the Spinosaurus head. It looked toward the humans and let out an almighty triumphant roar.

 **Chapter 42**

 **The Docks**

The humans looked up at the Rex not knowing what to do next. It appeared badly scared from its gruesome battle. Its large chest and ribcage was inhaling and exhaling in and out with a wheeze, struggling to breathe. The blood from its wounds, were still pouring out making drops on the floor the size of tennis balls. They had to move now whilst it was still tired.

Grant looked over to the others and with hand gestures signalled them to follow him. The only way past, was to go around the tyrannosaurus. They turned side on and with their backs to the fronds they sidestepped as close to the bank as possible past Rex's tail end. They all then started a jog the moment they were past. The Rex caught them in his eyes, turned and bellowed behind. It stumbled to its feet and gave chase after them down toward the dock shaking the earth underfoot. There was a slight hill but nothing too steep, it felt almost flat. There was no advantage for the humans at all. The Rex seemed slower than before now it was hurt, its injuries had clearly taken more effect. _They had their chance now!_ Grant thought. They got to the end of the valley which led to a large main road running all the way along the docks to the Jetty. The boat was finally in sight at the far end by the food storage buildings. Outside the buildings Grant could see some of the abandoned containers left behind.

"Quickly…This way!" Grant said, leading them past the large green container collapsed on its side. The smell of fish made Ellie wretch and nearly vomit.

"That's disgusting!" Lex said holding her nose.

The T-Rex burst from around the corner making the ground shake vigorously.  
"Run, Now!" Malcolm shouted and over took both Ellie and Lex, leaving them behind in his trail. The T-Rex let out a huge roar as it gained closer and closer. The containers were scattered all over the place. _The Rex must_ _have dislodged them all_ Grant thought. The humans had to weave in and out. Lex hit a muddy patch and slipped falling straight onto her front. Mud completely covered her face and body. Tim quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her onto her feet. They were now at the back and the new targets for the dinosaur. Lex was taking large gasps of breath as she tried to run. She had damaged her leg in the fall and had a slight limp. The tyrannosaur gained and gained. The heavy footsteps felt only meters away, _what could he do?_ Tim thought. He had to somehow distract the T-Rex or she'd never make it.

"Ellie Help me!" Tim shouted. "Quick, Grab Lex, she needs help, she can run, just about." he said panting, "I'll distract him! We have no time, GO!" and ran toward the dinosaur.

The others were now close to the boat. Grant weaved around the last container and run along the jetty at full speed. After thirty seconds he made it to the boat. Grant then grabbed the large metal ramp that was tied up, and pulled it down. Malcolm and Howard were only twenty feet away.

"Quickly unravel the ropes! We need to get this boat started." Grant demanded pointing at the posts and rope coils. On the bank the dinosaur continued to roar and snap its jaws.

Malcolm and Howard were unwinding as fast as they could. Lex and Ellie were now at the end of the Jetty at the food shelters preparing for their run toward the boat. Ellie stopped for a few seconds and took a deep breath; she was tired. Carrying someone else started to take its toll on her. Lex looked to the left and could see Tim hiding behind the containers.

"Run Timmy!" she shouted and then started to cry. She was in pain, but couldn't imagine the thought of losing her brother.

"Lex we need to go! Tim will be fine!" she said reassuringly and started to pull her toward the boat. With a struggle and a lot of pain she limped as fast as she could.

 _Run_ Tim thought.He had to make it to the next container. Tim was now only meters away from the Rex. He darted to the left and slid onto his back side. The muddy floor helped make this manoeuvre possible. The Rex lunged and snapped missing him by only an arms-length. Tim then went around the side of the container and out of the Rex's sight. Tim could see the boat across the surf. The tyrannosaurus stood up eighteen feet high into the air. It stomped around the container sniffing the ground where Tim had just landed. It couldn't see him. It looked left and then right. It then peered around the back and spotted him. He had to go now, he had been seen. The T-Rex looked him right in the eyes and growled preparing to snap its jaws. Tim leaped and ran around the front of the container as the Rex snapped its mouth shut missing him by inches. Tim dived, ducking between the tyrannosaur's legs. Its large body was breathing above Tim's head. The T-Rex then snapped rapidly at the ground bellow as Tim burst under its tail. The tyrannosaur rose up with a mouth full of dirt, shook his head flicking mud everywhere and began chase.

On the jetty Lex and Ellie finally got to the yacht. Malcolm and Howard unravelled the last of the coils and ran up the ramp connection and climbed on deck. Grant climbed down from the cockpit and took Lex's weight off of Ellie and helped her then climb aboard. He then sat her down on the shiny white seats at the bow of the yacht and gained breath.

"Lex what happened?" Grant asked "Ellie Grab that first aid kit." He said pointing to the side of the boat. Hung up against the side was a green box with a whit cross.

"I just tripped getting away," she said, "I think it's a torn muscle, I haven't twisted it, its just agony when I put weight on it."

"Ok I'll strap it up for you." Grant said "It should make it feel a lot better, for now anyway."  
"Look there's Timmy!" Ellie shouted  
Tim darted around the back of the next container. Large letters of _**BioSyn**_ was __written on the side. The T-Rex lunged after Tim desperate for its tiny snack. Tim was so small compared to this huge dinosaur, it made it easier for him to move around and get out of the way. The dinosaur head butted and crashed its body up against the side of the container almost toppling it over.

"He is trying to scare Tim, to make him run into the open!" Grant said "The Rex knows he can't get him if he is around these containers."

Tim ran for the next container. He could hear his heart pounding and blood pressure rising as the adrenalin kicked in. He was petrified. He had to get to that boat. He contemplated swimming in the ocean, but he knew the dinosaur would get him before he could swim out of the surf. He decided to run for it. Tim weaved in and out of the containers as fast as he could. The Rex was meters away behind him, stomping and making the ground shake. The containers were getting knocked out the way as the dinosaurs forty five foot long body powered passed them after him. The Jetty was in his sight just ahead. He brought up all of his courage and effort to sprint. The dinosaur was now on open ground and was closing in on him…. Closer and closer and closer…. SNAP. Its jaws snapped missing Tim by inches as he turned onto the jetty. The weight of the animal made it slide slightly passed the turning, causing the Rex to suddenly skid to a stop and almost fall over. Tim now had a twenty meters gap, Grant saw that he was coming and started up the engine.

"Tim you're going to have to jump!" Ellie shouted at him in desperate hope he could hear.

All Tim could hear was impact tremors and Roaring from a monstrous animal behind him. Ellie could only hope he got the message. The Rex was now on the jetty causing it to creak. In Tim's head he was hoping it would collapse; surely he could definitely out swim the animal, but he had to make it to that boat. He was now fifty meters away. The Rex snapped again…. Tim leaped forward in a skip to get out of the way. He darted Left…. and then Right to avoid the horrid Jaws.

"Alan Now!" Ellie said

Grant revved the engine and it started to leave the jetty slowly. There was ten meters left to the yacht, the Rex was bearing down on him… he had no choice. He knew he would have to jump. Tim made a final dodge and leaped into the air, the Rex lunged forward and opened its mouth after Tim….SMACK! Tim landed onto the stern of the boat and held on with all of his might thrashing his legs in the water. Malcolm and Ellie dragged him aboard. The yacht was now away from the jetty and out of reach of the rampaging dinosaur. Behind they all looked at the panting tyrannosaurus as it snorted and raised its head and roared with frustration. With deep breaths and tears of joy, they all looked at each other and embraced. They were all finally safe and could go home.

 **Chapter 43**

 **Long Trip Home**

A large wave crashed against the side of the boat as they ventured out further into open water, Malcolm was seeing to Lex as she was now in a lot of pain below deck. Tim was busy trying to use the DAB radio on board but getting no luck. Grant was sat at the rear of the boat holding his hat in his hands and looking at the island as it became smaller. Ellie put her hand on Grants shoulder. "It's all over now Alan." She said

"Yeah I wonder who I'm going to thank this time, for my lovely weekend." Malcolm interrupted sarcastically.

"I can't believe this happened again." Grant said.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I did believe this would happen again?" Malcolm said

"Quiet, Ian! Now's not the time ok," Ellie said "No we shouldn't have come here, but we had to…for Lex." She explained, her temper starting to rise. She was losing her patience with the man.

Tim gave up on the radio, grabbed a couple of bottles of water and went outside. He walked over to Grant and Ellie and handed them a bottle of water to share. The sun was glaring off of the side of the yacht on the shiny white surface as it moved lower and lower, in the sky.

Tim said, "I can't seem to get hold of the mainland but we should be there is a few hours, if I get any signal I will let you know."

"Good work Timmy" Grant responded. He bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees and started rubbing his face and eyes to wake him-self up. He then took off his hat and moved it around in his hands. With one final look at the island as it disappeared over the horizon, Grant threw his hat into the water.

"Dr Grant what are you doing? That's your hat, your identity, your trademark!" Tim shouted shocked. Suddenly he started taking his shoes and socks off almost ready to jump in and get it.

"Timmy I have spent my entire life devoted to dinosaurs both extinct and alive," Grant said, "and it has almost got the people I care about in my life killed on numerous occasions." Grant said brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Err may I just say it's too many times." Malcolm quickly added in as he stretched out his legs.

"Your grandpa's dream will live on inside you and Lex, not on some island." Grant said "The memories you share will mean a lot more than trying to contain what shouldn't be contained."

"I guess you're right Dr Grant. So what do we do now?-" Tim asked.

"Well apart from getting Dr 'Hat Hair' to the hairdressers, raha haha" Malcolm chuckled. They all gave him stern looks accept Tim who always found him amusing.

"Well we need to contact the white house to get them animals destroyed once and for all." Grant said. "When we get back, I will try my best to get in contact with the best people I can. We can't afford for any more mistakes, that island has got to go! Too many lives are being lost. Even if these animals are just 'doing what they do' they are manmade and a problem!" He explained and scratched his head.

All of a sudden a ping sound come Tim's pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his phone and with a smile on his face he immediately started dialling and headed to the front of the boat. The three of them all looked over to Tim instantly in wonder.

"I am going to go and check on Lex, see how she is doing." Grant said, getting up with a strain and slowly made his way toward her. From the bow of the boat, staring out at the ocean in front, Ellie took a deep breath of fresh air and stood in a gaze. She was rubbing her bruised arm and checking the seriousness of her wounds on her knuckles. _This island never failed to hurt her_ she thought. After taking a final gulp of sea air, she then turned and walked down to the quarters inside the boat to find Grant sat next to Lex.  
Lex had her leg stretched across the sofa with her foot on two small pillows. An ice pack was securely rested on top. Ellie wiped her face with a tissue and adjusted her hair.  
"How's the leg, Lex?" she asked as she adjusted the pillows under Lex's foot.

"Hurts a bit, but should be fine." Lex said.

"Ellie are you ok to stay with Lex? She's in good hands, I'm going to go back upstairs", Grant said. He then returned to the upper deck.

"Oh Alan" Ellie said calling him back, "Tim has managed to get some signal on his phone, so we should have all the help hopefully when we arrive at the mainland."  
"That's err… great." Grant said and walked out.

Up on deck, Tim walked back and forth speaking on the phone. Once finished he closed his phone and put it in his pocket with a frustrated look on his face. He walked over to Malcolm who was sat on the side as Grant made his appearance from below deck and gave them both the update.

"Right I managed to get through to Albert, he is going to contact the coastguard and have the emergency team ready on standby." Tim said.

"Excellent work Timmy. I am going to check with Howard to see how long we have left." Grant said and turned toward the cockpit.

Malcolm leaned across to Tim and whispered, "Does that man ever sit still for one minute?" Tim raised his eye brows in agreement, watching Grant walk away. "I think it's all this stress is making him uneasy." Tim said,  
"I would be very surprised if he could sleep at night, what, now with all this that's just happened not even including his exhibit deadlines at the museum back home. He probably has had that on his mind as well, the man loved his job so much, but I think this has just tipped him over the edge." He said and sat back. Malcolm nodded.

Up in the cockpit above the deck Howard was steering the boat and checking the GPS. His arms were shaking, and his eyes were bloodshot puffy; He was tired. All he wanted was to sleep. Suddenly a voice came from the set of stairs below leading up to the cockpit. It was Grant. He said "Hey Mike, is it?" and Grant proceeded to climb the stairs.

"I'm Alan Grant, we didn't get formally introduced." He said and offered his hand in a friendship gesture. Howard paused looking him in the eyes and acknowledged it.

"Yeah my name is Mike." He replied and pushed up the throttle an inch. The engine whirled under the boat. The white foam behind suddenly became more choppy.

"Hey Mike, take a load off," Grant said "I'll take it from here, you look tired my friend." Grant placed his hands onto the steering wheel and patted him on the shoulder. "Go… honest" Grant said "Get some rest down below, we still have a few more hours before we make it to shore, this heat isn't helping." Howard then stepped back and slowly made his way down to the deck below. At the stern Malcolm and Tim watched Howard climb down the stairs and enter the lower cabin. "Timmy stay here, I'm going to go and err… keep an eye on him." Malcolm said "Let me know if anything comes up."

At the wheel, Grant's hair blew in the wind as the sun started to set in the west on the horizon. He yawned and looked at his watch: 5:16 pm. In just a few hours he would be back home. Back in his comfortable bed, in his dressing gown, he could eat some decent food and have a god damn shower. God he was tired. Soon it would all be over.

 **Chapter 44**

 **The Colony**

The street lamps came on in the centre of the town. The local church chimed as the clock struck 6 pm. The remaining pedestrians made their way home for their 7 pm curfew giving by the president. It seemed very peaceful, and safe. High up, the tower guard took a bite of his ham sandwich and lifted his sniper rifle looking down the sight over the small town. The heat-sensor sight on top of the gun illuminated the entire landscape on the other side of the wall as he looked down the lens. He scanned the deserted vehicles, along the road. They each had their doors opened. The owners clearly were in a panic and had to evacuate them quickly. The guard then scanned the foliage on either side, which illuminated as a 'cool Blue' colour through his high tech lens. It was now almost pitch black as the final bit of sun light faded over in the distance. Up and down the guard continued to look…..then left and right…. There!... "Damn!" He said, he saw something but panned and moved too far across. It was an orange silhouette in the deep foliage. He was sure of it. He had to find it again…. He searched… "Ah ha, got you, you son of a bitch." He mumbled under his breath. The guard cocked the lever of his Barrett M82 rifle and loaded the bullets. In the foliage the orange silhouette appeared even larger. Whatever it was, it was big. The guard then turned the dial on the side of the lens which adjusted the zoom. His breathing was heavy. He could feel his heart pounding. The closer the guard looked he noticed the shape was spreading, almost as if it was like an orange smoke, moving through the trees. The outline of a large bird like animal with a long rigid tail was becoming evident. He had to be sure. To shoot a civilian would be a disaster. He turned the dial a final time to reveal the animal. It was silent… eerily silent. The guard gulped and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He squeezed the trigger and fired. _**BANG**_ A green whole appeared in the orange mass through the lens, as whatever it was, fell to the ground. The mass changed shape, and took a different form….. It started to separate around the trees. _How may are there_? He thought. After several seconds that's when he realised it was the form of a pack of raptors; raptors!

"Raptors!" the guard screamed down the radio, throwing it on the table. He then pushed the alarm button on the side post, where he was resting his gun. It was a loud, deafening sound and caused a massive stir in the tree line. The guard could no longer see the animals, but could hear the screams and snarls below the tower. One by one the Spot lights came on along the makeshift wall spreading across the main road surrounding the village. The wall spread for almost a two mile radius around the perimeter of the town. They had to make it fast. After-all, the village only had a week to prepare. The whole entire town helped to build this makeshift wall. Their hope was that it would sustain. It was only made from wood dirt and concrete. In fact it had a very medieval look to it.

The brightness from the spotlight made the guard shield his eyes and lower his weapon. The lights shone directly at the trees, highlighting the dinosaurs. On sight the other guards opened fire making the animals dart in different directions to avoid the bullets. In the distance some head lights appeared and slowly got bigger and bigger as the vehicle approached; it was the sergeant.

The static of the radio hissed on the table _. "Hey Walker are you at your post?"_ Mosby asked. _"I heard the alarm, what happened!"_ He said.

"The raptors are here sir! I had no choice, over." Walker replied.

" _I'm coming in! Hold fire until I am inside_ " Mosby demanded.

"Okay Sir" Walker replied and lowered his radio. Walker then briskly walked across the decking and pushed the intercom button and shouted "Hold fire! Hold fire!" and slowly the sounds of the guns faded to a stop.  
"Make way for the sergeant" he said and clicked off the button. The car was now only meters away from the huge stainless steel doors constructed between the huge walls. Outside the raptors appeared again from the tree line. "Whatever you do Walker, Do _not_ let these animals in here!" Mosby demanded. He checked his windows. He couldn't see a damn thing. His eye sight wasn't as good as it once was.

The guards slowly opened the doors, being very cautious looking down their sighted guns. Walker scanned the foliage again, "Clear!" he shouted, "Get him inside!" and the car engine revved, moving the car into the compound. The guards closed the steel doors as the raptors rapidly approached.

"What the hell happened?" Mosby said stepping out of the vehicle. He was dressed fully in camouflage gear ready for battle. His medals were glistening in the spot lights. "Did any of you bastards hear me?" he shouted, "What happened?" He was now losing his patience. "Where's walker?" He demanded.

"Sir I'm here." Walker said as he came down the struts supporting his tower. "I sounded the alarm sir, and for good reason, those monsters out there were on their way here! It was a good job I noticed!" He said  
"Good Job walker!" the sergeant said. "But what I want to know is why it was only you that noticed them sorry bastards outside the wall?" he said. The guards were all silent, nobody said a single word. Hisses and snarls were coming from the other side. The sergeant continued and paced up and down a few meters. "I need a big improvement ladies and gentlemen, if we are to keep this colony safe. Is that understood?" he said. The soldiers all nodded. "Will someone turn that damned alarm off?" Mosby shouted, and another soldier briskly climbed the stairs and made it go silent. "That's better." Mosby muttered and took off his cap revealing his balding head. "I have just seen the president. He has asked for all of these sorry ass animals to be destroyed, and shot on site. We are at war soldiers and they all need to be destroyed. Starting with that batch outside that wall… is that understood?" Mosby said. There was a "YES SIR!" from all them at once.

"Good!" Mosby replied "Let's light them up boys! I wanna be home for dinner!" The guards then ran to their stations, and started to fire.

 **Chapter 45**

 **The Isla Nublar Six**

The light was now almost completely gone as the last bit of sun was slightly visible just on the ocean's horizon. The dark orange haze around the sun had glistening reflection on the water. To Grant's Left toward the mainland it was almost pitch black. The GPS radar located on the cockpit dashboard in front of him was now starting to very useful. Up ahead the lights at the docks and the city behind were starting to come on.

"I'd say we will be there in about thirty minutes!" Grant shouted.

"Thank God" Tim mumbled as he stood up to take a look at the shore up ahead. "I'm going to go below deck," he said, "to tell the others that we are almost there."

He then got up and walked across to the stairwell and climbed down. The wooden stairs creaked as he lowered down the steps. On the sofa to the left he could see Lex's ankle was starting to show a purple/blue colour from all the swelling. The injury was clearly evident despite the ice pack that Grant had given her when they got on board the yacht. "It looks worse than it feels Timmy, don't pull that face." Lex said "this ice pack has actually done an excellent job. It has completely numbed the pain." She said. Tim then walked down the remaining steps and could see that Howard was asleep and that Malcolm was constantly looking over him like a Hawk. "We are almost there guys," Tim said "Ian can you wake that guy up, and gather the rest of the stuff together. I would say we have about twenty minutes until we dock.

He then walked into the small kitchen unit and opened the cupboards checking for any belongings and then went over to help Malcolm collect his things. On the sofa Lex leaned against Ellie as she got to her feet. "Are you going to be okay getting up the stairs?" Ellie asked and helped her limp across the floor toward the stairwell. There was a hissing and bleeping sound coming from the mini speaker located in the corner by the stairs. It was Grant.

" _We have company on the docks_." He said, " _It's the police,"_ and broke off.

"The Police! Why are the police at the Docks?" Lex said and then continued to climb the stairs, Ellie following just behind her.

"I think I know why." Howard stated, stopping them both suddenly in their tracks. Tim and Malcolm turned and looked at him. "It's Dodgson!" Howard said. "They think he is on the boat." He got up checking his watch.

"I knew that man was trouble-" Ellie said.

"I don't know why I trusted him. I mean, after going to the island I can't believe I didn't put two and two together" Lex said.

"It's because that man is an ass hole!" Howard came back at her.

"Err don't you mean, was an Asshole…was an ass hole." Malcolm interrupted.

"He always has been," Howard continued. "Ever since the day I met him. The only reason I came on this trip as because his damn cheque cleared, or I wouldn't have even been on this wild Goose chase." He said

"Interesting" Malcolm said. "Just one Question though. Did you know what he had here all along?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes" Howard replied.

"And you still came?" Malcolm said

"Yes." Howard said, Looking a bit uneasy of Malcolm's questioning.

"Interesting" He replied. "I'm sure the police have a lot of questions for you when we dock." He said and climbed the stairs after the two girls, leaving Howard to simmer with his thoughts. 

The boat was now only a few minutes away from docking, as they climbed above deck. They could all see the flashing red and blue lights from the police cars. The sirens were loud. Grant pulled back the lever to slow down the boat, the rumble from the engine immediately died down. In the distance he watched as Police Officers exit their cars and walk in numbers toward their oncoming yacht. They all walked to the bow to view what was up ahead. Grant shouted from above, "I think they are here for us, didn't you mention the coast guard Timmy?" Tim nodded and said, "Albert must have sent a distress call that we were in danger." Grant paused in thought. "Right when we get off let me do all the talking." He said. "We need to stick to a story in case we get separated. If we get individually asked, say as little as you can and we will set up a press conference and explain what happened as a group together. Agreed?" Ellie, Lex and Tim nodded. Malcolm was still unsure. "Err Alan I think we better wait for Mr Howard to get up here, that guy can't be trusted and if he is getting questioned I want to hear some answers." Malcolm said. Howard appeared from around the side of the cockpit staircase and joined the rest of the group.

"What's happening, then?" He asked

"Well I'm sure we are getting questioned?" Malcolm replied.

"Dodgson left me to die too! He said "I'm as good as any of you to him." He said angrily. "I'll tell everyone what I know as long as I have your word, all of you, that you will keep me from behind bars, I am just the messenger." Howard explained.

"Yes but you knew what he was doing on that island. To me, you are as bad as the people that built that place." Malcolm said "A lot of people have died for no reason, and that Dodgson isn't even here to pick up the pieces."

"Okay" Grant said, "You have my word and we can all help each other. The only people that need to pay for this is BioSyn!" He said.

"What!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Ian I have a plan. Our new friend here is going to get us access to BioSyn Industries and that is where the police can get their answers, and I can then go on to retire in peace." He said.

Malcolm was suddenly taken aback and ready to argue with Grant's idea, he went to speak, stopped himself and in his mind, was actually rather impressed with Grants plan, and agreed and nodded.

Grant pulled the boat up to the side of the jetty. The nearest officers approached and tied the ropes around the posts. The whirling sound of the sirens from the cars, were starting to fade to cause less attention. There were News camera crews for _CNN_ and _FOX news_ along with journalists, news reporters, pedestrians with camera phones and Paramedics waiting for the six to disembark the boat. Tim lowered the stainless steel ramp and walked on carrying Lex beside him. Ellie with her backpack now on, quickly went to Tim's aid to carry her off.

"I am Agent Straum." Said the tall, bearded, man in a southern accent. He was dressed in Police uniform, "I would like to ask you all a few questions" He said.

The news reporters behind, were now edging closer and closer to get a good look at the survivors. Police were hastily pushing them back and blocking their view. "I think we better go in here." He gestured pointing over to a large Black van with **FBI** printed on the side.

"Are we in trouble sir" Lex said and was suddenly looking panicky and upset. "Not yet my dear, we just need to ask a few questions." He replied. His calm tone making Lex feel slightly at ease, but added a sense of concern.

"I'm Dr Alan Grant. I would like to talk to the press immediately." He said.

"No one is talking to anybody," Straum said, "we are on our way there right now. I'm sure the whole nation as waiting to hear what has happened on this…. mysterious island everyone keeps talking about, this same island that no one has ever been too." He said

"It's real!" Ellie said.

"Well you can talk all about that, in about forty minutes at a secure facility. Even the president himself would love to know what on earth has happened to cause so much destruction to this country over the past few weeks" Straum said.

They stepped into the car and strapped themselves in. Within seconds the black van immediately drove off away from the dock leaving the camera crews and news reporters in its exhaust fumes. The pedestrians filmed the van speeding off with excitement whilst the news crews jumped back into their vans and drove off after the van in pursuit. Inside the black van was dead silence. All six of them were quiet and not saying a word. For several more minutes the car turned left… and then right as it manoeuvred further down town into the city. Grant sat back in his seat and was thinking deeply about the upcoming events. Sweat was now visible on his forehead. It was very hot. Grant leaned forward and whispered "Remember what we discussed. We can talk to the press as soon as we can and everything should be ok" He said. The voice in the front shouted back… "Get ready to start talking. We will be there in about five minutes." They all looked at each other nervously with the news.

 **Chapter 46**

 **The conference**

The van pulled up on the edge of a field with skid mark from the tyres. Inside the Van it was dark and windowless. None of them could see a single thing inside. They could just about make out each-others outline. The police Officers in the front seat got out of the van and closed the doors behind them. From inside the van all six could hear the Police talking, but none of them could make out any words. One by one as seconds went by they started shifting about nervously. Suddenly the doors opened. Grant and Tim were closest and looked outside first. They could see a lone Helicopter with its engine started. The blades were spinning vigorously ready to depart. The police escorted them quickly across the muddy grass. The Helicopter was surrounded by several army tanks and armed soldiers dressed head to toe in forest camouflage.

"Is all of this necessary?" Ellie asked.

"Absolutely!" Straum said, "Them raptors have caused nothing but chaos!"

"Did you say raptors?" Tim asked

"That's right." Straum said.

"Jesus Christ." Grant said.

"Get in" Straum demanded, sliding the door of the chopper open. Inside there were two pilots and both pushing and tweaking dials above their heads.

"Ladies and gents prepare for take-off" The pilot said.

There was sudden gun fire, causing all six of them to look immediately out of the windows. Grant couldn't quite make out what it was in the distance, but could see that dark figures were quickly approaching in the faded light. There was a loud BANG as one of the tanks shot toward the oncoming shapes.

"They are here! Get this bird off the ground…Now!" Straum shouted. The chopper instantly shook and swayed as it rose higher and higher. "That my friend….." Straum said, "Is why they are necessary." He held on to a handle beside the door hinge and slid the door closed.

The chopper was only in the air for what felt like twenty minutes as it slowly dropped down in descent. Ellie could see a huge wall lighten up from spot lights on the ground. She said, "Hey what is that?"

"It's a wall," Straum replied. "It was made over the last few days, to keep them damn things out!" He exclaimed. This now caught the attention from all other five in the back who were leaning over trying to get a closer look. "Where are we going?" she said.

"To the city hall for a conference! That wall has made this a secure facility, to keep us safe. It stretched two miles in diameter around the edge of the town. Inside we have set up a camera that the President will see this himself!" and he broke off. The chopper came to a stop and hit the Concrete floor outside the City Hall.

Sergeant Mosby appeared in his uniform and slid the doors open as the blades died above their heads. When the outside air came inside the chopper, they unbuckled and disembarked lowering their heads. They looked up and saw the tall white building. The building was pearl white and rose over a hundred feet in the air. They all stepped out of the vehicle looking up at the beautiful building. At the top of the roof there was a square based pyramid that could only just be made out in the night sky. The windows were bright yellow leading down to the ground level. This was it; they had arrived at the City Hall.

Inside the building there was a huge magnificent lobby ground floor. The floor was made of marble and the room smelt very clean. The shiny floor glowed from the reflection of the chandelier eighty feet in the air in the high ceiling. On all four sides, were three floors, with brass banisters and stylish designed swirly railings creating balconies. The police escorted them through the lobby to a doorway located at the back of the building. Lex now had a set of crutches provided by paramedics, which was all as well as she had to keep up. The sign above said ' _ **Press Conference Room'.**_ They opened the doors to see hundreds of empty chairs and a stage. The stage had six microphones and six seats presumably for all of them.

"Right folks," Straum said, "The chairs will be filling up in about five minutes. The Press are on their way in as we speak" he said "After the conference, you can all shower and use a change of clothes we have provided for you" He nodded and left to take a seat at the front row.  
"Just stick to the plan everybody" Grant said.

"You'd think they would have let us change clothes first," Lex said, "I mean look at us." pointing to everyone.  
"I wouldn't worry" Tim said, "It may actually make our story more convincing."

The sound of chatting grew louder in the main hall behind the curtain. Ellie started getting butterflies as more and more people entered the room. The News journalists were located at the front few rows followed by committee members and lawyers and behind them members of the public.

"It is time" said a man dressed completely in black. Malcolm noticed this immediately and found it curious.

Following Grant they all walked onto the stage one by one and took their seats. There was lots of mumbling and murmuring in the audience as they witnessed the state in which they all looked as they entered the room. The black suited man went over to centre of the stage to a stand which had a mic attached and pushed the button. There was a bleep sound followed by a screech ….."Everyone, please take their seats!" The voice said from the large speakers in the corners of the room. The audience shuffled about for a few seconds and then finally sat.

"We are here today, most of us in complete shock of what has happened over the last few days around the western coast of America. These six people may have an answer to why this is. Some of which are well established and respected scientists, and have been trapped somewhere in the pacific on an island, Eighty miles off of the west coast of Costa Rica. They have all suffered losses and injuries along the way. This Island was inhabitable to the public due to Costa Rican government granting John Hammond the ex CEO of Jurassic Park access to build a park twenty years ago in 1993 on an island called Isla Nublar." Journalised were now scribbling down notes on their pads excitedly. "However there was an "incident" which happened on that island and the mystery was never truly solved. So the Park was abandoned and left in the property of Costa Rica, and remains still in their ownership. These six survivors however…" He said, pointing toward the panellists, "returned to this island and have fortunately survived! Some of which have done for a second time arousing suspicion. Does anyone have any questions they would like to ask?" The man then stepped away from the microphone as hundreds of hands rose into the air.

There was a mumble of sound as people whispered to the person next to them in the audience. A lady stood.

"Dr Grant, I am April O'Neil from Channel 4 News, can I just ask…, why did you return to the island? It was listed as illegal am I correct?" she said. She was stood directly at the front row in her yellow knee length dress with her CH4 logo on her chest badge. Grant leaned into the mic.

"Well we went to the island to rescue Lex," pointing at Lex a few seats down, "she was there alone, scared and distressed. She went missing. We tried ringing for days, even stopping off at her residence. She was gone. After finally tracking down her secretary we were told she had gone to that island." Grant said.

"And you didn't think of seeking government permission or help?" O'Neil said.

"No" Grant said. He didn't know how to answer the question. O'Neil then looked at Lex, who immediately sat up straight uncomfortably.

"What was you doing on the island Miss Murphy?" O'Neil asked.

"I was seeking a new career. A man named Richard Dodgson approached me. I never knew what I was doing was illegal." she said. Suddenly chatter arose among the crowd. Clearly this name caused a stir. Lex continued, "I have been an I.T technician for many years in the city, working for large companies. Dodgson recognised my work and asked me to come on an expedition and programme a new computer system for his wildlife reserve on an island… another island!" She said, "I didn't think anybody would be stupid enough to go to the same island that my Grandfather leased years ago. So given that, he offered me a lot of money, I took the opportunity, and it wasn't until I arrived that I realised it was too late. He lied!" Lex said. Howard then spoke up from nowhere.

"I can vouch for that," he said. "I was part of the expedition. I had no idea what Dodgson had planned at this place. It didn't even cross my mind that he would be stupid enough to try and make Dinosaurs again after what happened last time." The whole hall gasped. April O'Neil wrote down some notes on a sketch pad. Another person stood up at the back of the hall. The man with the microphone walking around the audience leaned the pole directly over to the man.

"Dinosaurs again? After what happened twenty years ago?" The man said. "You still haven't answered Miss O'Neil's question, why would you go back?" He asked and sat down.

"Err may I just say I knew this would happen." Malcolm suddenly interrupted. "Richard Dodgson was dodgy snot, no pun intended, who got what was coming to him. People like him never learn from their mistakes!" He said. The chatter arose. A police officer stood up with his hand up, the microphone taken directly to him.

"You said Dodgson got what was coming to him? Could you just specify what you mean for the audience?" He asked.

"Err well let's just say, that-that creating forty feet long meat eating monsters is, how should I say this…. Playing with fire?" He said and leaned back and folded his arms. "You mean he was killed?" the man said.

"Yeah you could say that." Malcolm said. The mumbling and chatting started again. Ellie leaned forward to the mic.

"The thing is, how can anybody just assume that you can control a living ecosystem." she said, "These creatures, like before, are extinct and not from this world. They should never have been recreated. We had to recue Lex. The man was a thief and a liar. The government told that it's too much tax payer's money to retrieve her unless she had been missing over a week. At the time it was only a few days, so we went by ourselves. When we arrived on the island it had been deserted, the staff had evacuated and there were only militaries and Dodgson himself, along with Mike Howard here," she said pointing at him. "We wanted his help to get Lex out and so that we could come home together, but things changed for the worse, we were left to survive by ourselves unarmed, from Dodgson's mistakes!" Anger in her voice was evident. "Dodgson's men had no intention of keeping us alive! If we survived, we would reveal his secrets!" she said.

A tall blond woman stood in the centre of the hall. "So if you reveal to the police the location of this island, also the location of BioSyn, is it? We would get our answers?" She asked.

"Yes!-" Tim said.

"I also think that is where these animals have come from that are terrorising the main land." Grant interrupted, "the president needs to issue a control method on that island and destroy it once and for all. Regarding more information on Dodgson, if you get into that factory, I am pretty certain that it will tell you everything that you need to know." He said "Now if you don't mind, it has been a very long time since I have had some sleep, and I would like to go now!"

The suited man arrived back at the centre microphone on the stage and said, "That was the last question ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all, have a safe journey and good night." and stepped down. People started to leave. One by one the panellists exited the stage around the back curtain. Straum approached them.

"Tell me everything!" He said, "We have been trying to shut down BioSyn for years. If you show me everything, all six of you will be free people. You have my word on that." He said.

They all looked at each other and agreed.

"I have booked you all into the Radison Hotel a couple of blocks down the street. Freshen up, get some sleep, and tomorrow we have work to do!" Straum said, he then handed them a card with his contact details and exited the room leaving them to gather their change of clothes and head off to the hotel.

 **Chapter 47**

 **The Warrant**

" _It is 6:45am and time for the local news. Our top story today, six people have made it out alive from the government restricted island off the coast of Costa Rica yesterday afternoon. It appears that several people were killed on the island, including the CEO of BioSyn Richard Dodgson. Police are investigating the connection to the island and the recent attacks here in the United States. There will be more about this story after the travel updates…."_

"Turn that off Ellie, it's too early." Grant said as he pulled the pristine white sheets over his head.

Ellie leaned over to the bedside table and with her eyes still closed she fumbled around trying to find the snooze button on the radio, with a final click the radio was turned off. Ellie sat up and looked around at the hotel room, there was a state of the art flat screen TV on the wall and an oversized plant pot in the corner next to the patio doors. Ellie got out of bed and headed to the toilet to have a shower. Grants phone started to vibrate. He pulled the covers off his face and let out a big sigh. Just as he was about to answer it, it stopped ringing.

"Okay I'm up!" Grant yelled as he sat up. "Coffee?" Grant shouted to Ellie.

"Yeah sounds great" Ellie replied.

Grant got out of bed and walked over to the coffee machine on a desk next to the bathroom. As he pushed the button on the coffee machine, there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and peered through the peep hole, all he could see was a Velociraptors head showing its teeth making him startle. Grant then smiled and unlocked the door revealing Ian Malcolm lowering the newspaper and let out a small laugh.

"Have you seen this?" Malcolm said as he stepped into Grants room.

"I heard something on the radio." Grant replied. "What I want to know is who took the damn picture?"  
"Yeah that's true" Malcolm said, "Ah….Great coffee!" And he grabbed the cup from the machine and took a sip. "Straum called. He is sending a car for us in an hour. He said to meet him in the lobby?"  
"Okay we will meet you down there." Grant said.

Malcolm left the room with the coffee in his hand and Grant shut the door behind him. Grant began making another coffee and went to get his phone to check through his messages whilst the coffee brewed. The bathroom door unlocked and Ellie walked out and grabbed the cup of coffee from the machine and walked over to the wardrobe to get changed. _You're kidding me_ He thought and Grant angrily walked over to the coffee machine and tried to find another cup to use, with no luck he sighed and went into the bathroom slamming the door.

One hour later everyone was down in the hotel lobby, Malcolm was standing over by the coffee machine in the reception waiting area. As he poured a cup of coffee from a pre made jug, Grant approached.

"Ah coffee just what I needed" Grant said and picked up a paper cup.

Grant reached for the coffee jug and lifted it up to his face and saw that it was all gone. Sighing again he put the jug back in the machine and threw the cup into the bin. "What has a guy gotta do to get a coffee around here!" he stressed. Over on the side couches Ellie was sat next to Lex.

"Have you managed to get hold of your children?" Ellie asked

"Yeah I have a good friend looking after them, they are all okay, I am really starting to miss them though" Lex responded. A large black car pulled up to the front of the hotel. Straum exited the vehicle and walked through the large sliding doors and up to everyone.

"All set to go?" Straum said with a firm voice.

"Where are we off to?" Tim asked

"I have managed to get a search warrant for BioSyn. I have the FBI and local police preparing for entry as we speak, and once all employees are secured we will head into the laboratory where I will need your expertise Dr. Grant to identify what we are dealing with." Straum said. He then ushered everyone into the car.

As the last door of the car slammed shut the car pulled away and headed onto the freeway towards BioSyn Headquarters.

They pulled off exit 43 towards BioSyn. There was a police road block up ahead. A police officer walked into the road and held his hand out indicating for the car to stop. Straum lowered his window and flashed his I.D badge. The police officer looked at it and with one hand on his radio read off Straum's details. A crackled voice said _"All clear!"_ The officer stepped back and waved them through. Straum drove up to the main car park located at the front of the building and parked behind a large police SWAT van. Lex looked up at the BioSyn logo above the main door and started to cry.

"What's up sis?" Tim asked putting an arm around her.

"Just thinking that maybe things would be a lot different had I not taken that job." She replied.

"Yeah it would have! It would have been a thousand times worse! I mean who else knows these computer systems as well as you do!" Tim responded giving Lex and friendly shove.

"I guess so" Lex said giving out a little smile. Straum appeared and said, "Right guys, let me just check what the update is with the suits. Once given the all clear I will lead you all down to the lab."

Agent Straum walked over to some officers who were just walking out of the main reception lobby doors and said, "Hey guys, I'm Agent Straum." He then flashed his I.D. "Are we all clear to do a sweep of the lab? I have some professionals here with me." Straum asked.

"The lab is all clear for you to enter. I believe the FBI detained the lab workers in the clean room before you enter the lab. Just sign in with the suits before you enter." One of the officers replied.  
"Excellent, thanks guys" Agent Straum said as he walked back to the car.

Malcolm and Tim had already got out of the car and were talking to each other. Straum gestured with his hand for the team to follow him. They all walked over to Straum who then led them into the main reception of the building. As they walked through the revolving doors and into the reception, there were dozens of police officers sorting through boxes of documents and labelling evidence into a bag.

"Right if we head over to the elevators and down to the lab, we can conduct the search." Straum ordered.

The elevator doors opened up to the entrance of the lab. There were a few FBI agents standing outside, guarding the entrance. As they walked over to the lab, Straum handed his I.D badge and a piece of paper which had a government stamp on, over to one of the agents. After quickly scanning through the document and double checking Straum's badge he stepped aside and allowed them to go through.  
"Right the clean room is just up ahead, we will need to get decontaminated before we can go in." Straum said, "Dr Grant I will need you to identify all the specimens, so if you can go with Ellie and meet up with Agent Barr he will talk you through the rest."

"What are we going to do?" Tim asked impatiently.

"Well, I will need you and Lex to sort through the computer system and decode any encrypted data you may find. Malcolm, I will need you to tell me everything that happened on the island." Straum replied.

 **Chapter 48**

 **The Events**

Ian Malcolm paused in thought, looked around the main foyer at the deserted building and then made a large sigh. He was sat around a table with Straum and another man dressed in jeans and a shirt. They were at a deserted Starbucks inside BioSyn industries.

"Dr Malcolm would you mind concentrating please?" the man said, holding a pen and notepad. "Could you start from the beginning please, in why you went to the island in the first place, and what you know of Richard Dodgson?"

"Well let's – let's get one thing straight here, I err did not go to this island for my own reasons, it was to rescue someone that I care about and that is all." Malcolm said. "As for Dodgson, I knew that guy was dodgy from the start, raharr pardon the pun."

"How so?" Straum said unamused.

"Well answer me this… Who approaches the Grand child of a deceased man at his own Grandfathers funeral to work for him, and then try and take over his company?" Malcolm said.

"What do you mean" The reporter said, now writing really fast. Malcolm could see the excitement in his voice. Malcolm never liked journalists, especially for the police. They had a way about them he thought, like if they could suck out your soul for analysis they would. Malcolm stared at the man and then continued.

"Well the poor kids just lost their Grandpa," Malcolm explained. "Despite Hammond being a big dreamer and if dare to say…" and Malcolm leaned closer and whispered "A bit of a nut job." The reporter and Straum both raised their eyebrows and the journalist continued writing. Straum stepped in.

"Hut herm… Dr Malcolm can we please cut to the chase, we haven't got all day I'm afraid… What was Dodgson doing on that island?" He asked impatiently. Malcolm was taken aback by straum's direct approach and suddenly felt the pressure to deliver the goods. He had better things to do.

"Well from what I could tell, the son of a bitch lied to Lex Murphy." Malcolm said. "He got her to install a high tech computer and power system to secure the island. She was told it was a nature reserve for animals of Costa Rica, it wasn't until it all went wrong , can I just add that I predicted this by the way" Malcolm said interrupting his own speech. This made both Straum and the reporter roll their eyes. Malcolm continued, "Where was I?...oh yeah, It wasn't until it went wrong that poor Lex discovered that she was being hunted down by Dinosaurs." He said.

"How did you know she was there?" the reporter asked.

"Young Tim, Lex's brother, received a phone call regarding his grand-fathers house being broken into, some valuably contents went missing from a safe. These happened to be DNA samples that Dodgson needed to create his animals on this park. He was, so to speak recreating and attempting to finish what Hammond couldn't." Malcolm said, "It just goes to show that prehistoric life cannot be contained… I don't know how many times I have to say it, for people to listen, I use plain simple English, I don't know if it's the accent I'm using-"

"So Doctor?" Strum interrupted before Malcolm's rant continued any longer. "Where do the others come into this?" Straum asked

"Well Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Tim Murphy, were just as shocked as I was. Grant went and got permission via his own contacts in the Costa Rican Government, being a palaeontologist was allowed access to the Island for research purposes. Tim used his private yacht inherited from Hammond to take all of us scientists to the island where Lex was believed to be, low and behold she was, and miraculously still alive and we managed to get her out alive. Not easily I might add. I nearly had my ass bitten off a few times, Rah harrr" Malcolm chuckled forcing a smile from both the reporter and Straum.  
"What is the situation with Mike Howard?" Straum asked. The reporter was now etching away vigorously at his notepad trying to keep up with what Malcolm was saying.

"Well to be honest the poor bastard was left behind with us when the accident happened." Malcolm explained. "At first I didn't trust the guy as it was him that approached us at the funeral, but after getting to know him, he was kicked to the curb by that son of a bitch as well. If you want technical details about the industry I would ask him." Malcolm said.

"That's great, thank you Dr Malcolm." Straum said. "Soon, hopefully we get all this cleared up. You are free to go." Straum then shook his hand and nodded for him to leave. Malcolm stood up and said "Gentlemen…" surveying both of them and left the abandoned Coffee Shop.

In the busy lab, Lex and Tim were both surrounding the main computer, opening and closing different files. Lex was typing away at search box trying to gain access into the main system.

"Any luck?" Grant said.

"No… Not…yet." She said, "This system is nothing like anything I have seen before. Give me another few minutes, I have narrowed it down to a few codes I think, but I could be completely wrong." She said. Grant and Tim looked at each other with a worrying expression. Lex then tried her last few ideas and typed them in to the system.

At the far end of the Lab, Straum came back into the room through the hiss off the sliding doors. The agents doing investigations on the equipment all of a sudden looked around immediately and stopped.

"I need to speak to Mike Howard, has anybody seen him?" Straum said. They all shook their heads. There was a muffled sound from behind the monitors.

"The Password is _operation dinopark_ " The voice said.

Somewhere from the back of the lab, sitting in a pivotal computer chair was Mike Howard.

"I'm sorry" Lex said surprised.

"The password," Howard repeated, "is _operation dinopark_ , one word, lower case" He said.

Lex immediately typed it in and was granted access.

" _YES_ I'm in!" she screamed excitedly. "Thank you Mike."

Malcolm chucked, "Well it's not like Dodgson can fire him anymore, and Lex, I thought you were a hacker… ha ha ha rah harr".

"Shut it Ian" Lex said.

Tim burst out laughing. He always found Malcolm funny.

"Mr Howard?" Straum said now in a serious tone, "A word! Please." Mike then stood and walked over to Straum for his inevitable questioning, and they left the room.

Ellie approached the computer suddenly interested.

"Hey look at this," Lex said, "there is a file named _**Dodgson**_ , I'm going in!" Lex clicked the file. It opened up into another box with a few files.

 **DNA**

 **SPECIES**

 **BLUEPRINTS**

Lex clicked DNA and the file opened up into a new programme. On the screen was now a strand of a spiralling DNA sample with the genetic code continuously moving from right to left across the bottom of the screen.

"This is different to any Gene sequence I have ever seen" Grant said.

"What source did they get their DNA from" Ellie then asked.

Lex clicked the (-) icon in the top corner of the screen and clicked on (SPECIES). This new window then appeared with a list of Dinosaurs. Next to each dinosaur name stated the source from which the gaps in the DNA sequence was filled in….

 **TYRANNOSAURUS REX**

 **FROG DNA EXTRACTION**

 **INGEN PATENT**

 **SPINOSAURUS AEGYPTIACUS**

 **FROG DNA EXTRACTION**

 **INGEN PATENT**

 **VELOCIRAPTOR**

 **FROG AND BIRD DNA EXTRACTION**

 **TROODON**

 **FROG AND BIRD DNA EXTRACTION**

 **CARNOTAURUS**

 **CHAMELEON DNA EXTRACTION**

"There look," Tim said pointing at the screen, "Click on Carnotaurus" He said impatiently.

"I knew there was something different with that animal." Grant said "Now it all makes sense." He said

"What does" Lex asked

"Well on the island before, Hammond used Frog DNA to fill in the Gene sequence gaps, and that allowed them to reproduce on the island. But using Chameleon DNA allows them to change colour and adapt to their environment. That's why we couldn't see them when they were hunting us. Dodgson changed the formula." He explained. This was the proof that they all needed. Dodgson had created dinosaurs using InGen's patents illegally.

"See… there," Malcolm pointed "Dodgson used Hammonds DNA. That must have been the samples he stole from your Grandpa Kids." He said.

"Maybe your right" Ellie said "Is there any way to print this data out?" She asked

"Yeah I'll do it now." Lex replied and clicked (PRINT). The machine adjacent to them turned on and after a few whirls from the machine, out slid the documents.

"I'll take this to Straum." Tim said, "This should be what he needs to get this place shut down." Tim then left the room and disappeared out of site leaving the others behind finally feeling relieved.

 **Chapter 49**

 **Extinction**

"Mr President, the area has been cleared and you are safe to re-enter the building," said the suited lady "the meeting with the secretary of defence will be in five minutes, I have left the BioSyn report on your desk, is there anything else you need?" The secretary asked and the president shook his head.

The president picked up the report from his desk and ushered his secretary away without saying anything. As he flicked through the beige folder the door knocked and then opened, a tall man in a dark suit leaned his head in, "Mr President it's time."

The President buttoned up his suit jacket and walked past the man at the door, still flicking through the report. They headed down a large marbled corridor with pictures of past presidents hanging on the wall. At the end of the corridor there was a large polished wooden door, protected by two security guards. The President stopped at the door and looked up at a silver plaque above the door which read _._ _"America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves. – Abraham Lincoln."_ The face expression of Obama changed, and with a long exhale he walked through the doors and into the room.  
The meeting room was filled with both military and suited people, all sitting round a large table. They all stood up as the president walked in then proceeded to sit down once he had sat down himself. The president took a sip of his water that was on the table and opened up the file he had been reading.  
"I have called this urgent meeting to discuss the current threat we have. Now I have read through the FBI report from BioSyn, I trust you have all read the report issued to you?" said the president looking around at everyone. "Now it seems that the scientists at BioSyn have managed to install a failsafe into the DNA strands, that when come into contact with the chemical gas IN120, the cells in their blood will expand and clog the arteries, causing heart failure almost immediately. Luckily enough, the lab had three, forty gallon canisters of the gas, so we need to somehow come up with a way to get the raptors into a twenty kilometre dead zone to release the gas. Secretary of Defence I believe this is your expertise?" the president asked.  
A tall, grey headed man sat forward in his chair and pulling out a pen from his pin striped suit jacket and began to write and talk. He said, "Mr. President, reading through this file and with all the research we have gathered it appears that the raptors are pack predators that coordinate set attack patterns, and are highly dangerous and very hard to kill. So if we led a trail of either blood or some kind of pheromone, we could lead the predators to anywhere we want." The secretary of defence said.  
"Good!" the president replied. "If you can check with the National Defence lab, see if we can get a pheromone strong enough to attract them into the dead zone. Now….let's move onto to the issue with the island." he added.  
"Sir?" said a very large man in a green military suit, "I would suggest eradicating the island permanently." Everybody in the room stopped writing and looked up at the military man.  
"That's always the way with you military men!" said a middle aged woman sitting across the table.  
"Who are you?" the man snapped back.  
"I'm Patricia Doyle, head of the EPA," She said, "Mr. President although these creatures were genetically created. This island holds an environmental protection. We can't just go in and destroy that life as quick as we created it!" Patricia pleaded.  
"Now listen here Mrs. Doyle" the general said now raising his voice above hers "The animals have been a problem on that island ever since they were first created. May I remind you of the issue we had with the massive God-damn dinosaur terrorizing the streets back in San Diego almost two decades ago?!" shouted the military General. The president raised his hand.  
"First things first, General your idea shall be brought forward to the urgent UN meeting being held this week, I will have to speak with the Costa Rican government before any plans go ahead." the president said interrupting the conversation. "Mrs. Doyle these creatures were created in a lab, not by nature, the environment destroyed these creatures millions of years ago and bringing them back is no natural selection. If we don't act now this issue could arise again and again. The echo system on that island will be fine, life will find a way." The president said closing the folder on his desk. The President then stood up, thanked everyone in the room and then headed out of the meeting. As he approached the Oval Office, a young woman was walking very quickly towards him.  
"Mr. President I have the Costa Rican government on the red phone, line one." The young woman said handing the President some documents. The President entered the Oval Office behind his security and once given the all clear he asked the security officers to leave. As soon as the door closed the president picked up the red phone.  
"President Solis, What can I do for you?" Barak asked.  
"President Obama, senor, I have spoken with my military and the local geological specialists and have come to an agreement that a nuclear strike on the Island is just not viable due to the plantation on the island and the local marine life. However if we were to organise a Napalm strike, that would kill off anything on the island but still provide a chance for plantation to grow and thrive" President Solis said.  
"I agree Solis, we can organise a Napalm strike in a few days once the U.S marines and air force are deployed to the Island." President Obama replied.  
"Thank you Mr. President, once the UN have agreed the use of the military strike we can commence, adios Senor." President Solis said. The President put down the phone and then pressed the intercom button.  
"Janine?" the president said.  
"Yes sir?"  
"I would like a plaque made up and to be put in the main hallway, I would like it to say _Life Finds a Way – Dr Ian Malcolm._ "  
"Sure thing Mr. President" Janine said. The President sat back in his chair and thought about the week ahead.

 **Chapter 50**

 **Fire and Water**

The President walked into the room entitled _**"The United Nations".**_ The bleacher stands were full of seats in twenty rows just like a university lecture theatre. There was a murmuring sound as people spoke to each other all around the room. The president walked up to the stage in the centre of the room and went to speak pushing the button on the mic…"Hut Herm….Ladies and Gentlemen." He said, and the room slowly went silent.  
"It is very nice to see some familiar faces around the room. I hope that you are all well." He said. The non-English speaking countries placed head phones on and after they heard their translations agreed and nodded. Back stage sixty people were all speaking different languages, translating everything the president was saying for their leaders to listen to through the headphones. The backstage was very busy.  
"As you all know, the United States of America has been under threat from a dinosaur attack for the last few months. It is now getting to the point ladies and gentlemen, that these animals are now breading, and we want them out." Barack said. "I am currently seeking permission from the Costa Rican Government to Napalm the island from which these animals came from." He said. Immediately, talking started around the room. "I am just informing the rest of the United Nations, that America is doing it's very best to contain these animals and we are having the best scientists in the country working to find a way to collect these animals in a secluded place, destroy them, and prevent them from spreading around the globe once and for all. After all they are man-made creations and have taken too many innocent lives." The talking stopped. "If any of these animals…" The president said, and pressed a button which made a picture of a Velociraptor appear on the huge screen behind him, "Get onto your mainland, force needs to be taken immediately and they need to be killed on sight. For now our plan of action is to collect these animals in on the main land, using satellite thermal images, destroy them and then napalm that island so nothing like this will ever happen again. Thank you all for listening, God bless you all, and America." He then stepped away from the mic. The guards ushered him out as people around the desks were shouting questions and raising their arms in seek of answers. The doors closed behind him as the president briskly walked toward his parked black limousine which had two _**USA**_ flags flapping gently in the wind at the rear of the vehicle.  
"Sir, where to now!" the guard said urgently.  
"Washington! Tell the secretary of defence to go ahead and start the pheromone. Tell air force one I want the F-18's in the air scouting over Isla Nublar picking out and getting satellite images of the animal's locations now! We cannot afford to make any more mistakes." He said and climbed into the car and closed the door.

The air was windy as the three jets streamed across the sky, toward Isla Nublar. The planes approached from the east, dropping lower and lower to one thousand feet above the sea level. The sun was glaring off of the wings, creating black silhouettes on the rich blue ocean below.  
"My radar says it is up ahead." One pilot said to the other two. Her plane was in the front of their triangle formation.  
" _Yep copy that"_ They replied. "Let's get a move on." The head pilot said and pushed the throttle forward rapidly moving further away from the two behind. All three planes swiftly gained closer to the location as the dark green peak appeared up ahead. "Gentlemen we have to separate when we get near!" the head pilot said, "Wilkins you go south, I will go west and scout the peak in the centre of the island, Carter? You go north!" She said. The planes suddenly banked off following their orders. Below Carter could see the Lush, green vegetation and thick foliage as he lowered his plane to a few hundred feet off of the ground. The sound waves and force from the plane made the trees sway below. He clicked the mic. "Hey guys so far I see nothing. I'm going to bank left and take another look." He said, _"Roger that"_ The head pilot replied.

" _Carter you see anything?"_ She asked through the radio. _"Noooo Not yet, I'm switching on the thermal"_ he replied, and flicked a few switches and the screen on his cockpit screen changed to a black and white display with colour variation of deep red up to light blue indicating heat change. As he flew across the beach area on the coast, the image appeared a cool blue. "I am going to take it more in land" Carter said. He pulled back on the throttle and slowed down. The sound of the plane's engine change caused a disturbance. Below on the image screen red and orange shapes appeared on the radar moving in different directions. Carter pressed the button on screen which signalled (Capture Image) and took a photo. He moved a kilometre down the coast and saw more and snapped more pictures. "Hey guys…." he said. There was a slight delay. _"Carter what's happening?"_ asked both Wilkins and the head pilot. Carter came onto the mic and said excitedly. "I have some movement down here, you may want to come and have a look at this! I can't make out the species exactly, but whatever it is there are a lot of the little bastards!" he said and clicked off the mic.  
 _"Roger that! Send the images back to headquarters!"_ She said, _"Wilkins let's go take a look"_ and she led both planes away, both banking off from their locations and the rumble of their engines roared in the sky.

Back at headquarters, the messages appeared. "Sir these images have just been sent through." The clerk said. He was located at one of the several desks placed in rowed lines, in front of a big high tech screen. The president walked up to the screen and looked at it, "This is good boys, very good" He said, "Take note of that location. It could be a nesting ground." From the back a phone started to ring. A short stocky man with a bald head answered and with a wave of the hand gestured the president to come over. "Keep up the good work" The president gestured to the clerk and he made his way across the room hastily.  
"Who is it?" the President asked. In a husky voice the man replied "It's our scientists with updates on the pheromone?" and he held out the device for Barack "Excellent" He said and took the phone.  
"Yep….. Yep… So you have attracted 80% of the animals into the secluded area? Is that correct?"…..there was a small pause whilst Obama gathered the information from the person on the phone, "We need to be certain of this, there can be no mistakes." Barack said. "Understood? Now keep up with the good work." He then placed the phone back onto the base making it beep. He took a deep breath and sighed rubbing his forehead. It was a very hot day, and he felt stressed. He walked back over to the clerk, who was currently talking in a head set. "Okay…Yes that's correct, okay over!" and he took off the head set. "Mr President the pilots are suggesting that there is a large river flowing from the north and that the water is keeping the animals into one large area of the island. It appears to me, judging by this map" He then showed the map of Isla Nublar on the small screen in front of him, "They nest on the interior of the island, the river comes from the north a few miles. If we keep the animals west of that water, we can napalm effectively." He said.  
"Okay" said the president, "Give them the go ahead to strike that area after they do a final scouting!" and he walked off back toward the screen at the front of the room. "Gentlemen this is headquarters!" the clerk said, "Orders from the president. You must scout around once more and make sure all of the animals are detected. Contact us back, and if we are happy we will give the orders to fire, over." He said.

On board the planes the message was received through to the pilots who replied together, _"Roger that"_ and jetted off around the island leaving a stream behind them. The rumble of the engines in the three cockpits vibrated through the lever of the pilots hands. They soared slowly across the lush, green, beautiful landscape which looked extremely vibrant in the sunlight. The water along the river was glistening. Wilkins leaned across and peered through his window at the scenery below. _It seemed such a shame to destroy part of this island_ he thought. It was stunning to look at. He in fact felt obliged to leave the animals to survive in peace, but a job is a job, and he had to remain professional to his dislike. The feeling he got was that the other two pilots couldn't care less. He was very relieved that the government went against the possible idea of a nuclear missile. That certainly would have made an impact on other habitats. He didn't want to destroy the homes of the hundreds of species of birds and rabbits and even wild boar that roamed the island. At least with Napalm it would only destroy a certain area as opposed to the whole entire thing. He clicked his button to contact the other two pilots.  
"Guy's I am fully scanned over here, how about yourselves?" Wilkins said.  
 _"Yeah we are pretty set too!"_ Carter said, _"let's head back to headquarters, I have a feeling that will be back in a few hours for the inevitable."_ The planes then revved their engines, took off back across the sea, into the air and out of sight.

"Any news on an update" Barack said to the clerk. He seemed agitated pacing up and down the room picking his fingers.  
"Well sir, we now have a full scan on the island, the pilots are currently on their way back to change to the napalm planes and head back out first thing in the morning. They should arrive in the next hour or so." The clerk said. The president nodded and yawned before walking off to the back of the room. The walrus looking bald man was sat by the phone eating a donut with his feet raised. He quickly shuffled and straightened up as the president approached him. "Sir the Pheromone has almost attracted one hundred percent of the raptors." He said. "We are currently checking the satellite images to make sure the whole area is cleared. We have created dead zones along all states in America, but what we have found is that the raptors prefer the western climate sir," he continued "after the incident in Washington, they seemed to have migrated back towards the warmer southern western states. So the eastern and central states are all clear after adding the pheromone." The president nodded allowing the man to continue, "Once they are all completed and have been given the all clear, we will wait for the pheromone to run out in each of the remaining states. Then we will know exactly what we are dealing with here." He said taking a breath. The president looked rather impressed at the short stocky man. He leaned over toward him and patted his shoulder, nodding his head in approval. "Mr Edwards, you seem to be handling everything correctly, relax, we are all in this together." Barack said. "Thank you sir" Edwards replied relieved.  
"I am going to get a cup of coffee and when I get back, I would like you my friend, to tell them to isolate that area and release that pheromone on full, and get rid of these animals once and for all."  
"Why don't we just release the pheromone on the island also?" Edwards asked.  
"The island has no human inhabitants, so the napalm is the less cost effective way of doing the job." Barack said, "Now if you don't mind." and he left leaving Edwards frustrated.

 **Chapter 51**

 **Nationwide Attack**

The sound of a lorry's horn bellowed out in the fading sunlight as several large military vehicles surrounded a huge eighteen wheeler lorry travelling across a long straight road through the Utah desert. The lorry was transporting a large stainless steel container with a corrosive sticker below. Large red lettering read **'IN120'**. Inside were two men, one in a full camouflage suit carrying a matte black assault rifle, the driver was a very large man in plain clothing. The driver grabbed a large drink from the cup holder and took a large gulp, after a wiping his mouth he turned to the military man and offered him a cigarette.  
"Its fine, take one, we should be there in twenty minutes or so." The driver said tossing him a lighter.  
"Once we are at the safe zone perimeter," the military man paused lighting the cigarette, "I will need to rendezvous with Agent Straum, he will guide us in from there." He said.  
"Sure thing!" The driver replied.

As time went on the head lights came into view in the distance as the sky fell hazier. As the vehicles got closer a large chain link fence came into view. The first vehicle approached the security checkpoint; the driver leaned out of the window and showed off his I.D badge to the guard. "We've got the delivery for Agent Straum, where can I find him?" The driver asked.  
"Agent Straum is located at the secure bunker two clicks north west, along the dirt road." The guard said pointing his gun towards a dirt track close by. The vehicle's brake lights came off and slowly pulled forward and headed onto the dirt road, followed closely by the convoy. As the convoy approached the bunker the vehicles stopped and the military man jumped out of the lorry and slammed the door and headed into the bunker. Inside the bunker were several men all surrounding a small makeshift table with a map of the area laid across it. The map showed three circled areas indicating the safe zone perimeters.  
"Sir, convoy Primal Gas has arrived securely." The man said.  
"Excellent work soldier, tell the convoy to unload in the centre dead zone located here. Special Agent, Nick Chase, will come with you and prime the electric fuse ready for phase three." Agent Straum said tapping Agent Richards on the shoulder. The two men exited the bunker and the convoy moved onto the destination. Agent Straum turned back round to the other guys and looked at the map. He grabbed a small lorry and moved it to the centre of the map.  
"Right, the plan is that we have phase one here," Straum said pointing at the map. "This is currently in progress of releasing the pheromone. It will attract the raptors to the certified locations. I have news that the pack of raptors, are a few miles away and are approaching quickly." Agent Straum continued moving small Velociraptor shaped figures across the table. "Phase two, once the IN120 has been fused and primed we will evacuate out of zone one and into zone two, located here!" Straum said now pointing to a different location on the map. "I have arranged for a shipment of freshly killed livestock to surround zone one making sure the raptors have a reason to stay. Phase three on the other hand... Once we have been given direct order from the president, we will release the IN120 gas into the air. The gas should take a few minutes to reach the outer ring of zone one, stopping the hearts of every one of them, damn son of a bitches in just under thirty seconds. I will then want a clearance team to move in and place some rounds into every raptor you see on sight to ensure they are dead." Straum said. He stood up and surveyed everyone around the room. He felt his heart pace and adrenaline pumping. He was ready. A small cracking and a hiss came over the radios. Straum grabbed his radio off of his belt and adjusts the volume. The loud sound of gunfire startled him causing the radio to fall out of his hand but he quickly caught it before it hit the table. Bringing the radio back to his ear a voice broke through the gunfire.  
"Sir, the raptors!—appro- quicker -an expected, they are-miles-" The voice said crackling through static.  
"Corporal, can you repeat!" Straum shouted.  
"The-tors-one mile ou-I repeat raptors, one mile….." The voice crackled again.  
"Shit, alright let's move out! Straum Exclaimed. "We need to get that fuse primed and the slaughtered livestock in position, we only have three minutes". He screamed "Let's move, move, move!" Straum ordered, grabbing his weapon and running outside. Straum entered a small off road jeep and sped off into the desert.

As Straum approached the centre of zone one the lorry carrying the gas was just leaving and the livestock was now being moved into position. Straum jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the agent who was now setting the fuse. The sound of gunshots came in the distance causing Agent Chase to drop the fuse wire into sand. His palms were all sweaty, _not now_! He thought. Several military vehicles came into view from roughly two hundred meters away, soon after that, the raptors were just behind. Straum ordered everyone to vacate the perimeter and head to the barricade. "Sir, what about the fuse, it's not primed!" Chase shouted grabbing the fuse wire.  
"You go! I will finish it." Straum ordered pushing chase away.  
"But sir!" Chase said  
"Go!" Straum ordered.  
Chase got into the vehicle and the jeep sped off. Straum fiddled around with the wire but the sound of the approaching attack was making him very nervous. He was terrified. He had never felt fear like it. From around the corner the vehicles burst into view. Just behind them, the raptors continued chase. The vehicles split up creating a slight diversion and headed around the zone and into the safety barricade. Straum was still fiddling with the fuse desperately. "Come on, come on you son of a bitch!" He said aloud… "Yes" he said, relieved finally managing to insert the fuse. He heard screams and snarls. As he turned round he could see a huge pack of raptors approximately a hundred meters away and moving in quickly. There had to be at least thirty. Nearby guards were put to the floor by the beasts as they approached, gunfire sprayed.  
Straum pressed his back against the gas canister and reached his hand to his gun, slowly clicking the safety off. A loud screech came from the raptors as they piled into the livestock meat, tearing and shredding the flesh off of the bone. A voice came from Straum's radio _"Agent Straum! Has the canister been primed?"_ The voice said. A few raptors heads rose up and looked around _. "Straum, has the fuse been primed?"_ The voice repeated again. Straum slowly moved his hand to the radio, and pressing the notification button, sent over two short bleeps which in the army indicated yes. Two raptors slowly started moving towards Straum and the canister, sniffing the air as they moved closer. Their feathery heads were bopping as they stalked him. Straum's hand gripped his gun tightly in preparation, he breathed in the smell of rotten flesh causing him to cough. The two raptors eyes focused onto Straum and lowering their heads and began to hiss and charge towards him at lightning speed. Straum opened fire and managed to take one of them down. Taking a few more shots, the second raptor jumped onto Straum's chest and began rapidly biting at him viciously, tearing at his overalls. Straum yelled out in pain, causing several other raptors to start running at the new live prey. Straum managed to aim his pistol into the raptors body and with his blood ridden hand opened fire. The raptor let out a loud screech and fell onto the gas canister, causing it to topple over ripping the fuse wire out. Straum tried to reach over to the fuse but couldn't move his legs; the raptor was too heavy. Throwing his head back into the sand, time started to move slowly, he could see the other raptors heading towards him. He checked his weapon which now had no bullets left. Straum threw his weapon down in frustration and reached onto his belt pulling out a small grenade, his hands were shaking… _This was it_! He thought and pulled the pin…. In his final breath he yelled "Extinction's a bitch!" and the rolled the grenade. Bracing, breathlessly the grenade ticked and exploded. Fire spread killing the nearest raptors. The heat caused the canister to implode and a huge green cloud spread out over the area. One by one the raptors fell to the ground until the surrounding area was silent. Agent Chase ordered the masked, clear up team to move in and do a sweep of the area. The team headed out as Agent chase sat back and thought about how Agent Straum just saved his life.  
 _"Area is clear Sir."_ a voice said through the radio.  
"Excellent, I will inform the president." Chase replied looking over at the black smoke from the explosion. He wiped a tear from his eye and dialled.

 **Chapter 52**

 **Dawn of extinction**

Captain Miller said "Guys come on! We need to leave at zero eight hundred hours." She said "These are the president's orders." Captain Miller was slightly tall for a woman. She was five feet nine inches and had long slender legs, thick Brown wavy hair and had a gorgeous figure. Her hour glass figure never failed to turn a few heads as she strutted through the military base. In fact, where ever she went, she oozed attention from men. She was a very attractive woman but very athletic and having learned martial arts as a young cadet, was not one to be messed with.  
She picked up her helmet from the side, crouched down and lifted up her backpack and climbed up to the window of her plane. She peered into the curved window. She then walked around the back of the crisp shiny new aircraft inspecting the engines and underneath the wings; this was her baby. Ever since she came through the ranks at the US Air force she had wanted to fly one of these, and now she had the chance to lead an expedition. Over the years she had flown a few passenger aircrafts and flown a world war two bomber plane at an air show, but nothing like this. This was real. It was pristine. On the side of the plane there was a **US NAVY** logo in bold writing. It made her feel excited. On the side table where her helmet once lay was a booklet of information including the weapons manual? She walked back over, reached to pick it up and flicked through. It had diagrams of each individual bullet and gun operated on the plane. Then she opened to a page about the Napalm Bomb.  
 _Napalm_ _bombs are a mixture of a thickening/gelling agent and petroleum or a similar fuel for use in an incendiary device. It was initially used against buildings, and later was used primarily as an anti-personnel weapon that sticks to skin and causes severe burns when on fire. Napalm was developed in 1942, in a secret laboratory at Harvard University in Massachusetts, by a team led by chemist Louis Fieser. Its first recorded use was in the European theatre of war during World War II; it was used extensively in incendiary attacks on Japanese cities in the Pacific War._

This history, Miller was fully aware of, but now was her time. She had to save the planet from a different threat. This pristine plane from the U.S. Navy F-4 Phantom II was nicknamed the 'Blackbird'. She felt a chill just looking at it.  
"Guys times up, we need to leave right now!" Miller ordered to both Carter and Wilkins. Both responded instantly and grabbed their belongings and climbed aboard their own _Blackbirds_ and proceeded to slide the cockpit shut. One by one the three pilots flicked their dials and started their engines. The large shutter at the front started to roll upwards as the morning sun shone through illuminating the entire air shelter. Inside were dozens of planes, some old, some new. Within several minutes the planes were wheeled out the door and took off into the air, on track for their mission.

The Navigation headquarters was still and unmoving as the employees were all sleeping in their desk chairs. John Edwards sat at the back and snorted waking himself up. He surveyed the room. The computer screen displaying the Velociraptor was still on the large screen at the front. Edwards clicked on his laptop and signed in. He scrolled across the screen and opened the file labelled ' **Operation IN120'** which then brought up a picture of a world map gridlocked with highlighted areas. There was a key in the corner which was colour coded. It showed three colours indicating the level of phase of which the pheromone was at, all in different locations.

 **PHASE 1 GREEN**

 **PHASE 2 ORANGE**

 **PHASE 2 RED**

With his nose inches from the screen, Edwards raised his glasses to his eyes and surveyed closely in concentration. The colour was Red. The pheromone was complete. _This is it_ he thought. He clicked the intercom.  
"Sir?" there was a pause..."Sir?" He repeated, this time sounding impatient. The president entered the room.  
"The Blackbirds are now air born. They should arrive at Isla Nublar in less than an hour." He said.  
"That's excellent news" the president replied. "I take it that pheromone has now been completed at phase three also?" Barack asked.  
"Yes sir, the pheromones are complete and released at all chosen locations." Edwards said. The computer beeped and a message memo popped up on screen.

 _ **URGENT.**_

 _ **Mr President,**_

 _ **Agent Straum was sadly killed in combat last night at 21:14. He died a hero's death by sacrificing himself to save others. Before this horrific death, the canister gas was thankfully released and it is confirmed there are no dinosaur survivors. He was a true professional and may God rest his sole.**_

He then lowered his voice and suddenly appeared sad and he paused. Barack noticed the change, "Edwards? What's wrong?" He asked. John Edwards then leaned back in his chair and rubbed his bristly cheeks with his fingertips and said "The bad news… is that one of our top officers sadly died last night." Edwards then rubbed his eyes in an effort to hold back tears. "Who was it?" Barack asked. "Straum" Edwards replied quietly.  
"Not agent Straum?" Barack repeated sounding shocked.  
"Sadly, yes." Edwards said and thumped the table. "He was an excellent soldier. Word has it he gave his life to kill over twenty of them beasts in an explosion, a true hero!" He said. The president then looked up at the ceiling at the skylights. Closed his eyes and said "Give the pilots the go ahead!" and sat down and rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
"This is headquarters, Edwards speaking, do you copy over?" He said on the head set.  
 _"Yes we copy, over"_ Said the pilot's voice through the speaker.  
"Permission to carry out the napalm on sight, over" Edwards said. The president slid across the room on the computer chair to Edwards and clicked the headset. "I want every one of them bastards burned to the ground!" and clicked off of the mic. _"Copy that"_ the reply said.

The three jets streamed through the sky. The Pacific Ocean was a beautiful rich blue as the sun shone on its surface. The day was very clear, and not a cloud in the sky. "Let's get this over with!" Wilkins said and pushed the throttle forward as the island came into view. In a matter of minutes the Planes were at the coast of Isla Nublar. They split into formation and scanned the island with their infrared radar. "Switching to thermal radar" Carter said pressing a small red button underneath the small screen. The screen turned from a light grey and black to a deep purple colour, with a few specs of orange. Wilkins' plane flew across the East coastline of the island scanning any movement. _"East coast all clear, I'm heading inland_ " Wilkins said as he banked the plane up. "Roger that, I have spotted a small grouping on the South beach." Carter opened fire and gunned down two large orange shapes close to the beach. "That's two down." he said. _"Great, let's head towards the centre of the island."_ Wilkins said. The plane headed inland about a hundred feet above the tree lines, swooping over the perimeter fence "The drop zone is half a click to the north." He said "we will need to be thorough and be keen to use the thermal and seek these bastards out!" He shouted. _"Copy that!"_ both pilots replied.  
Pushing the throttle, Miller said "Let's Role" as the other two planes came into formation. The visitors centre came into view, the sun beamed off the windows, lighting the inside of the building. "You ready guys? Let's reduce the building to ruins!" Carter shouted arming the missiles. _"Target lock… armed one, fox one!"_ Wilkins reported pressing his thumb into the red button. With a loud swoosh the missiles released from the plane and headed straight for the building, the missile split up into six small projectiles. The other two planes followed suit and fired off their missiles towards the centre. The plane's engines roared as they increased speed and headed out away from the centre. The explosion caused the trees surrounding the Visitor Centre to bend and fly out of the ground. The building slowly collapsed as the fire spread through, exploding every window and door. A large cloud of dust could be seen from above.  
"Great shot guys, now report to final positions and give it everything you got!" Miller ordered.

Carter flew across from the north toward the east and dropped the napalm to the ground. There was a huge explosion as fire rose up and quickly spread. The second and third plane came in and ploughed the ground with more bombs before flying off and turning round to do it again. "Excellent shot boys. We have one more zone according to my radar and we can finally send these back to extinction where they are meant to be" Carter said looking at his thermal monitor. "Wilkins?" Carter said.  
 _"Yes?...Over"_ Wilkins replied.  
"What's your view from there?" He asked.  
 _"Clear! Those bastards are cooking real good!"_ He said.  
Miller said "Great! Let's fall out. I want to be home for dinner".  
The planes flew over once more and released the remainder of their Napalm Bombs. The trees below were destroyed as the fire spread across the foliage. The orange haze made it impossible for anything to survive above ground. The planes hovered mid-air a thousand feet above the ground surveying their destruction. The pilots nodded at each other admiring their work before flying off and leaving the island in smoke and ashes.

 **Chapter 53**

 **The BBQ**

It had been twenty-four hours since the last Napalm hit the tropical wilderness of Isla Nublar. On the tiled slabs, Grant finished his cold beer, put it in the black rubbish sack in the garden and sat back down in his deck chair. The sun was strong and glistened off of the swimming pool. It was a Barbeque. Malcolm and Tim were arguing about whether or not the steaks were cooked properly. "Timmy you have a lot to learn my friend" Malcolm said flipping over the steaks. "What?" Tim said, "You are going to over cook them, look at them!" He stressed, "Jesus… just because we have been surrounded by dinosaurs who happen to eat raw flesh, does not mean we have to be the same." Malcolm answered back. Tim let out a sigh; he knew he wasn't going to win. Not without losing his temper anyway. He grabbed his beer and sat down and raised his feet.  
From inside the house Ellie and Lex walked out holding plates, cutlery and a large bowl of salad. The food really was starting to smell great. They placed the plates and food on the large circular glass table poolside and proceeded to sit down. Tim said, "The steak should only be a few minutes, if Ian doesn't turn it into charcoal". Malcolm turned and grinned.  
"Great I'm starving!" Grant said and helped himself to salad. He then picked up the tongs and picked up some buns for sausages and burgers. The music in the background suddenly crackled and was interrupted by a news bulletin…. The male voice said, "…. _and that was Lady GaGa with Just Dance, and now for a news update"…._ There was some theme music which then stopped and the same voice appeared again. _"Barack Obama has put things into place to secure the safety of the United State of America… these creatures called Velociraptors that have terrorised the whole of the Western coast, have finally been dealt with._ " The voice then cut to an interview of a British scientist, who said _"Yes the president put orders in place and we have top secret locations on which the animals have been destroyed to minimise any threat to our civilisation."_ the Radio speaker then came back on, _"It is also said that an order was given out by President Barack Obama, to destroy the island named Isla Nublar, located off of the coast of Costa Rica. It seems that this is where these animals originated from. In another recent interview a white House spokesmen stated, "These animals are all taken care of"._ The radio voice continued, _"We are back for more news at 10 pm, check out the CNN news channel on satellite for more details…Now for Adele, with 'Someone like you'._

Around the table they all immediately stopped what they are doing and stared at each other. Ellie had her mouth open in shock. Malcolm said, "Is that what I think it is? Have they destroyed that island?"  
"I think so," Grant said. "It's a shame" he said, "Because left to their own devices them dinosaurs aren't hurting anyone. They just require our absence to survive. It's when we interfere that things go wrong." Grant then took a sip of his beer and looked up to the bright sky. Ellie said "I guess the president was taking no chances this time. Destroying everything once and for all, it is sad, I agree, but maybe it is for the best." she said.

Malcolm just raised his eyebrows, he didn't quite know how to express his thoughts, and then he just paused in a stare and continued to cut into his steak. "Ian. Are you ok?" Ellie asked looking concerned. "Raharr ha ha yeah I'm fine, I'm fine, just thinking how ironic everything is." He said. "Sorry but what's ironic?" Ellie asked, and Malcolm swallowed his food and took a sip of beer. "It's Ironic" He continued, "that all of this, everything that's going on in the world, just has Chaos Theory down to a tee," He said. "And do I get a mention? No, No, No, not even a whisper." Ellie started to wish she hadn't asked. Malcolm continued… "I know you never have been completely clear on Chaos Theory Ellie, but if you were waiting for an example, it's now, and it's all over the news. The president ordered all of these animals to be killed, am I correct?" and he paused… "And yet nobody has thought about these animals breeding. If these animals want to avoid extinction for a second time, they will, I refuse to say it again but I guarantee this will prove that life always finds away. I hope for humanity and in fact my sanity that I am wrong. Now if you would excuse me I would like to go to the bathroom." He then stood up and left the table. Ellie actually looked relieved he was leaving. As often as Ian Malcolm was right, he had a persona that whatever he was saying was more of a lecture than useful information. She often found it quite boring, although she would never be rude enough to say.

Grant leaned over to Tim and said "Hey kiddo, let's help Lex clear up the table and get out of here. Want to take a road trip up to the Hills, and watch the sun set? I just fancy a chat, just the two of us." He said. Tim sat up and said "Yeah sure, what's it all about?" he asked. "Ah nothing to worry about kid, just want to clear my head with everything that's happened that's all, and could do with the company." Grant said.  
"Sure, did you want to take the beer?" Tim asked,  
"Ha Ha, yes why not." Grant chuckled and picked up the plates and sauce bottles and walked off to the kitchen.  
Ellie switched on the TV inside Lex's Living room. Around the room were pictures of her parents and her Grandfather John Hammond, in his stronger days _. Lex and Tim were only small children at the time_ Ellie thought to herself. After a few minutes of analysing the picture she came to the conclusion that it must have been around the time when they visited Jurassic Park over twenty years ago. Ellie flicked through constant channels showing adverts in hope of finding something decent to watch. The Loud rumble and Whoosh of the toilet flushing came from the bathroom as Malcolm exited and entered the living room.  
"I err wouldn't go in there for a while." He said and walked over to the kitchen for another beer, he said "Hey do you two need a hand?"  
Lex said "No thank you Ian." then she continued to wash up the dishes on the side cabinet. Ian Malcolm walked over to the living room couch and sat down. He placed his beer on the side table, pulled the lever of his recliner chair and laid back and closed his eyes. Ellie clicked the remote over and over, "All they have on TV these days are adverts, its driving me crazy." She said. "Lex? What channel number is CNN please, I can't find it anywhere?" She asked. A muffled reply came from the kitchen, "its channel two-two-zero" she said. Ellie then stopped pushing the up arrow and typed in two-two-zero.

" _It has been over twenty-four hours since the destruction ordered by the president on Isla Nublar. Our satellite images show that the flames are still protruding and there seems to be no evidence of activity on the island. The US NAVY planes really did make sure they hit their target zone."_ The female reporter said.  
Across the bottom of the screen a bold headline appeared from right to Left, It read:

 **ISLA NUBLAR DESTROYED; WESTERN STATES NOW SAFE.**

"Hey Alan look at this," Ellie said. Grant walked over to the screen and watched it for a few minutes as the screen showed videos recorded from a helicopter of the island in think grey and black smoke.  
"I am going out for some fresh air," he said "Tim? Are you coming?" Grant asked.  
"Yes Dr Grant two seconds." Tim Replied.  
"You know" Grant said, "that I find it really odd you still call me that Timmy. We are practically family" he chuckled. "Old habits you know?" Tim said coming around the corner from the kitchen.  
"Yes I do." Grant said, then bent down to his rucksack by the window in the corner of the room and picked something out and placed it in his pocket. He grasped his backpack handle and car keys and walked out of the room. Tim followed and closed the front door.

 **Chapter 54**

 **New beginnings**

The Drive up to Hollywood Hills took a good hour, meandering around the slim roads as they got higher and higher. The sun was still strong despite being past four in the afternoon. Both Tim and Alan had their elbows rested on the outside of the car door as they drove. The heat shone down onto their skin so hot, they started to burn. The car approached a sign stating _**'RED WOOD TREES'**_ _ **COUNTRY PARK 2 MILES**_. "Hey, Alan, where did you want to go to chat then?" Tim asked glancing at the sign as they drove past.  
"Kiddo where we are going is restricted, we shouldn't really be going there at all but I thought it would be fun. We shouldn't get into any trouble" Grant said. He took a turning off of the main road down toward an Ecological Centre that offered services to local excursions for visitors. They came to the building. It was incredibly large from the outside with pale white walls, but had large glass panels surrounding the sides. To Tim it looked like a large green house. On the roof were solar panels working in full strength thanks to the evening sun. The centre appeared to be empty.  
They drove four hundred meters up the road, parked the car and then walked back toward the ecological centre. Behind the building, was an acre of land covered in grass, flowers and large trees raising thirty feet into the air; the air was fresh up here in the hills.  
"Are you sure it's okay to be here?" Tim asked.  
"Nope, but I'm not hanging around to find out, let's go!" Grant said. And he climbed the small wooden fence and walked around the side of the building. Tim was just behind with a plastic bag with some beers clinking as he walked.  
"There, Tim, you see that wired fencing?" Tim nodded, "On the other side is the Hollywood sign on the hills, that's where we are going." Grant said  
"Wont we get caught?" Tim asked  
"Not if we are careful" Grant said.  
Within a few minutes they reached the fence. "Are we going to have to climb over?" Tim asked.  
"It appears so" Grant said.  
The sun was cooler up in the mountains. The wind blew dust across the ground in a dirt cloud. Behind the sign, the city glistened in the sun set. Not before too long, both men were over the fence and had positioned themselves onto the base of the 'O' in the Hollywood sign and dangled their legs over the side.  
"Alan, I never thought I'd ever do this! This is higher than I thought." Tim said.  
"Nor did I" Grant replied and smiled back. "You'll be fine."  
"So, what did you want to chat about?" Tim asked.  
"You know what kid, after seeing that on the news, I think I'm done with that island. In fact I think I'm done all dinosaurs in general. I'm using it as a closure." He said. Grant then run his fingers through his hair and took a deep sigh.  
"But all your hard work, the museu-" Tim said  
"The bones will still be there Timmy," Grant interrupted, "that's the good thing about bones, they never run away" he chuckled. "Hey I almost forgot, I have something for you." Grant said reaching into his pocket. Out came a raptor claw in perfect condition. It was dark black reflecting the sun light. Grant paused and moved it around in his hands and sighed.  
"Oh my God, you still have that?" Tim said excitedly, "I thought you got rid of that thing years ago."  
"I did! This one is new. I brought it back with me on the boat." Grant said. "It's yours now!"  
"No way!" Tim said. Tim looked at it inspecting the razor sharp curvature and tip with utter fascination.  
"It's up to you now kiddo." Grant said, and he reached inside his backpack pulling out a Fedora Hat and he placed it on Tim's head and chuckled. "Suits you!" he said, and shook Tim's hand. "You are the perfect candidate to continue my work in Montana. Your enthusiasm and knowledge for a kid of twenty eight is remarkable Tim… they need someone new now." Grant said. Up above, an Eagle soared in the air screeching. "See, who needs dinosaurs when you have the modern version right above us now." Grant smiled. They both then looked out across the valley below and watched the sun finally set on the horizon.

 **Epilogue**

The sky was a dark grey as the heavy clouds drifted over the tropical wilderness. By the beach the surf continued to crash against the sharp jagged cliffs splashing the charcoal rocks in water. From the East, a grey haze drifted across the landscape in the wind. There was nothing but silence except the odd crackle as the final flames burned to ash on the ground.  
In the deep valleys the rain extinguished the flames surrounding the rubble of the old visitor centre.  
The rumble of thunder suddenly came from above, echoing in a deafening crack. Drops of rain slowly got heavier and heavier as they fell to the ground soaking the enflamed timber on the hillsides. The lightening forked with a flash that lit up the entire sky. In drenching sheets, creating an inch thick layer of water on what was now the ash covered floor of Isla Nublar the rain continued to fall. Streams were now meandering down the slopes of the hills seeking any crack it could find. The island had a way of rebirthing and healing itself from the destruction. Maybe life did find a way.

In the centre of the island the rock caves stood out highlighted by the electrifying sky as the lightning continued effortlessly. There was another rumble… This time it wasn't thunder. Instead it was the sound of eroding rocks cluttering down to the ground. Deep inside the cave opening, more clattering rocks fell to the ground followed by several thuds. The thud sounds started to move toward the cave exit. The lightning flashed and cracked once more in the sky revealing something small… and alive.  
At the foot of the cave, half hidden in darkness, standing only a foot tall were seven lizard looking animals crouched like gargoyles in the night. With a snort and a hiss the animals sniffed the ground and raised their snouts into the air. The rain splashed and trickled down their bloody faces. The animal at the front, tapped its retractable claws on the ground beneath its feet, feeling its surroundings. With a jerk of the head it snarled at the pack behind before turning and looking at the dense foliage. The juvenile Velociraptor made an energetic leap and jumped onto a fallen, ash covered tree trunk, now soaking wet from the heavy rain. With a 'Seal like' sound it barked at the pack below, before finally leading them off into the darkness.


End file.
